


Days of The Week

by AnaAS



Series: Children of Etro [1]
Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XV, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Multi, New World is Eos, Post-Canon, Post-Episode Ignis, Post-Lightning Returns, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 49,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaAS/pseuds/AnaAS
Summary: The New World in which Bhunivelze sent Lightning and her friends was actually Etro's beloved planet. In a world where the people worship her goddess, Lightning met someone from her past. He looked different but he was still the same person she remembered. THEY were still the same person each of them remembered. And so, Noctis never let her go. The once champion of his own goddess was now his wife. Together, they lived in the world of Eos as The King and Queen of Lucis.---edited the year timeline because I am dumb-Chapter 7: Surreal Sunday -END-This life you give me is so surreal for my past or current self. But still, I would like to say thank you.Thank you for everything that happens in my past life, it somehow brought me here. And thank you for letting me meet him. I don’t know what kind of life you’ve prepared for me in the future. But whether it would last forever or no, thank you for letting me meet him. Please, let us be happy and live in peace for a while- even just within this lifetime.Once again, thank you.
Relationships: Aranea Highwind/Ignis Scientia, Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII)/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Cindy Aurum, Serah Farron/Snow Villiers
Series: Children of Etro [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998790
Comments: 47
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1: Monotonous Monday

**Author's Note:**

> I truly love them. They are my comfort ship T.T  
> I just want to write about them.

\--

**Year: M.E 771**

The familiar voices woke Lightning up from her slumber. It’s quite soft voices but she could hear it very well. When she opened her eyes, all she met was a familiar sight and feeling. There was light seeping through the dark thick fabric surrounding her and a soft feeling of mattress under her body. A strong, hard arm encircle her waist and soft breathing felt warm behind her neck. The feeling of skin to skin contact remained her that she wasn’t alone in this familiar darkness. She was in her bed, lying with her husband who spooned her from behind.

“Your Majesties, it’s time to wake up” she heard the same voice again.

Lightning adjusted her vision once again. “Yeah, I am up” she spoke softly with a hoarse voice, knowing the people on the other side would hear it.

The tall curtain of their bed was closed, as the sign that they wouldn’t be decent in the morning after some night activities. Of course, there were times when she and her husband didn’t even bother with it. But, after her husband’s advisor told them to be more understanding of their chamberlain staff, they truly tried their best to never forget closing the curtain.

She got up slowly and the sudden coldness of air hit her naked skin. Her heavy sleeper husband didn’t even budge from her movement though. Lightning turned her head left and right to seek her nightgown, but it seemed that her night attire was being tossed too far last night. No sign of clothes on their king-size bed, which means all their clothes were somewhere outside their bed for their staff to find.

“Etro..” Lightning murmured, “Emmm, we both aren’t appropriate right now. Could all of you leave the room? I will attend the King myself” she said quietly.

“Should we prepare the bath now, Your Majesty?” a male asked.

“Em, no. I will do it. Just bring our breakfast here” she replied.

“Mam, I’d like to remain you that this is Monday” a female voice told her.

_Monday…_

_Monday…_

_Monday…_

_Oh, yeah… breakfast with the councils._

“Yeah, thank you. I mean, bring _my_ breakfast here. Don’t forget His Majesty’s coffee, he will need it still. Be back here at eight o’clock” Lightning ordered.

“As you wish, Mam”.

The sounds of footsteps were slowly fading with a heavy door closed at the end. Now, it’s time to start her day’s task; waking her husband up. She caressed his cheek and of course, he didn’t shift.

“Noct, wake up” she said while patting his back.

“Nnngh.. mmm” he mumbled incoherently.

“Come on Noct, wake up” she tried again, this time touched his growing beard.

“Mmmmm fiv… min” he said while threw himself on his back.

His bare chest was hers to see- only hers. She couldn’t help it but mounted onto her dear husband and started to kiss his chest, his jaw, his cheeks, and his eyes.

“Noct, this is Monday. Your councils will be here in an hour. You don’t want Ignis to barge in here, do you?” Lightning said while pouring him butterfly kisses all over his face.

“Nnnghhh. Aaaaahhh” he finally opened his eyes and stretched his body.

“There you go! Now, I’ll prepare your bath. Or do you prefer a shower?”,

“Nevertheless, you need to shave” Lightning said while getting up from the bed.

"Bath.." she heard Noctis answered sleepily. 

She then opened the curtain of their bed for the light to finally grace the persons inside it.

“Aaaarrgghh! Too bright!” Noctis exclaimed.

“And that’s a good morning for you” Lightning muttering while trying to find her nightgown. It was folded nicely on top of a thick robe which she was sure it was done by one of their chamberlains. 

After she finished securing her robe onto her body, Lightning looked back at Noctis who unsurprisingly looking back at her.

“What’s with the look?” she asked.

“Just admiring my wife for the show of putting her clothes back on. It’s really sexy” he said in a raspy voice.

“How sweet” she said while grabbing his robe and circling the bed to his side. “Come on, up!”

Noctis sighed and finally got up from his bed. He turned around so that Lightning could put his robe on him. Before she could walk away, he grabbed and yanked her up carried her bridal style.

“Good Morning, Wife” he said softly.

“Good Morning, Husband” she answered.

She circled her hand on his neck and kissed his lips. One of her hand went to softly stroke his check when Noctis started walking, never ended the kiss until they arrived inside their bathroom.

“Alright Your Majesty, you need to put me down now”. 

“Nope. I am not ‘Your Majesty’ yet” Noctis said while kissing her again.

Noctis put her on top of the bathroom counter without even breaking their kiss, too busy savoring her lips. As an understanding partner, Lightning let him did his things and opened her mouth. At first, he nipped her bottom lip and licked it after some time. His tongue came into hers and she made sure to entertain him. They danced inside her mouth, try to dominate each other, try to please one another.

“Nngghh” Lightning sighed,

Noctis smiled and instantly deepen his kiss while Lightning hands went to his head and grabbed a handful of his hair. It only excited Noctis even more, and he moved both of his hands from her waist up, felt every curve he could inside the robe his wife currently wore. His thumbs brushed her clothed nipples and squished her boobs,

“Shh- stop, Noct stop it!” Lightning regain her composure “It’s Monday, you have a breakfast briefing with the councils” she whispered, placing her finger in front of Noctis’s mouth.

“Ugh, why you have to be so strict?” he grunted while starting to cuddle and kiss her neck.

“I guess the soldier part of me kicks in” Lightning answered lightly.

“But you aren’t one anymore” Noctis rose his head, looking at her face,

“You are my wife and my queen” He kissed both of her eyes.

Lightning smiled, “Indeed I am” she said softly before instantly changing her tone,

“And as the queen of this kingdom, it is my duties and responsibilities to support your ruling. That includes making sure you do your jobs” she said firmly.

Noctis smiled back at her and kissed her lips gently once more. “What kind of King would I be without you?”.

“A great king, like you’ve always been” she replied, “But! You definitely will be greater if you get ready now!” Lightning pushed Noctis’s chest away from her and hopped off the counter.

“Get your shaving cream and blade, they are in the cabinet” Lightning said while walking onto the round porcelain bathtub on the other side of the bathroom.

“Yes, Mam” he replied and began to seek the things his wife asked for.

Lightning attentively set the water temperature to his usual morning bath preference. After a year of marriage, she knew everything about him. What kind of meals he liked for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. What kind of smell he liked, what kind of clothes he preferred to wear, his hobbies, his favorite movies, video games, and everything he likes to do in his free time.

Gladio once said that now she was even better than Ignis at reading Noctis’s moods and minds now. 

Before Lightning could even realize, he already got into the tub and leaned into a comfortable position. “You aren’t taking a bath with me?” he asked.

She smiled, “If I get in, it’s not going to be just a bath. Remember-”

“This is Monday” he finished her sentence before she could have done it, "I get it!" he threw his arms in the air. 

“True!” she said while pouring a cinnamon-scented bath essence into the water.

After that, their usual routine began. Noctis began to wet his hair and pour some shampoo on while Lightning working on shaving his beard. He never said it at loud, but Lightning knew that Noctis liked to be pampered by her, especially when they were alone. When he was standing before his subjects, Noctis looked so calm and collected; creating an image of a strong reserved King.

But even the strongest person in this world had a time where he wanted to be taken care of instead. 

If there was something about domesticity Lightning definitely didn’t want to share with the maids, butlers, advisor, crown guards, glaives, councils, and any other Lucian in the entire kingdom, it was definitely their morning routines. She didn’t mind playing an attendant for her husband in the morning as it was one of the small privacies she could get when she entered this life.

While Noctis relaxed and soaked himself for some time in the tub, Lightning got up and began to walked into their closet and chose his attire for today.

“I choose dark blue today” she said right when Noctis walked into the closet. Water was dripping down from his wet hair onto his bare chest down to his stomach and ended absorbed into the towel in his waist.

For the love of the Six, Lightning truly didn’t want to share him with other people.

“See something you like?” Noctis teased her.

She chuckled, “Oh, come on. I’ve seen more than that” she teased him back, earned his smile.

“Help me with the clothes, please” he said.

“It would be my pleasure” she answered.

After that, she helped Noctis put his clothes on; straighten his shirt, secured his cufflinks, and put his royal raiment on. By the time he was ready, they heard the door was knocked.

“Always on time” Noctis murmured.

“Remind me to give them a rise” Lightning joked which made Noctis chuckled.

“You can come in” Lightning answered while walking out of their closet into the bedroom.

About half dozens of maids came in and began to do their morning job, as she dismissed them from it an hour ago. The meals were placed on the round table beside the window along with Noctis’s cup of coffee and a copy of the morning newspaper. Some maids began to tidy up their beds while they sit on their chairs and eat their meals. Well, eating for Lightning and reading for Noctis.

She was a simple human; toast, jam, and eggs were enough for her breakfast. But today, when she gulped down her first bite of the sunny side up, she felt nauseous and instantly lost her appetite.

“Nana could you please bring me a glass of ginger with milk?” she said to the standing maid.

“Of course, Mam” the head maid turned her head to the other maid and she was the one who got out of the room.

“Ginger in the morning?” Noctis question her while sipping his coffee.

“Bad eggs” Lightning answered shortly.

Before Noctis could even ask her further, Ignis was walking into the room. His calm and serious characters brought the realization that from this time on, their duty as King and Queen of Lucis began. And as usual, Ignis brought the leather case with their kingdom insignia on its front which contained Noctis’s schedule and papers.

“Good Morning Your Majesties” he greeted and addressed them.

“Morning Ignis” Lightning replied shortly.

She liked Ignis, he was someone she could depend on.

“My Queen” he answered and bowed to her.

He turned to Noctis, “The councils are all ready, Noct”.

“Right!” He folded his newspaper and got up. He kissed Lightning’s forehead and cheek before saying goodbye for the day, “See you later” he said.

“Have a good day” she answered.

After that, Noctis and Ignis walked out of the room. Lightning could hear Noctis greeted someone, “Morning, Luca” he said.

“Good Morning, Your Majesty” Luca answered.

After that, Luca walked into the room and greeted Lightning. The former Glaive was appointed to be her secretary by Noctis himself from the moment she officially became his wife.

“Good Morning, Your Majesty”.

“Morning” she greeted back her secretary. “I haven’t finished my breakfast yet, so you could start to read the schedule now” Lightning said.

“Certainly, Mam. This morning you will check on the citadel household documents and then having lunch with His Majesty, as usual. Then, followed by an audience with the winner of the National Small Business Development Competition. In the afternoon you are expected to welcome the members of the Parliament Women Association with a small tea party. And the last thing of your schedule for today would be a dinner meeting of the Charity Ball in Via Caelum”.

Lightning put her knife and fork down, “Women Association of the new parliament?”.

“Yes, Mam”.

“I believe you already prepare the- yup this is it, thank you” Lightning said while receiving the folder containing the information of the members of the association.

And before Lightning could even read the first page, one of her maids called her for her bath,

“Mam, your bath is ready" the maid said.

While her husband ruled over the whole Kingdom of Lucis, her rule was over The Citadel and every people who live and works inside it. That day, she checked the finance and procurement of The Citadel for the week, reviewed the plan for Parliament Reception in The Citadel, read the reports for the other eleven estates The Crown had, and many more.

Sometimes, Lightning thought that fighting monsters and slaying fal’cie was a much easier task than all of this paperwork. At first, she was bewildered by how big her role was. When Ignis said that Noct’s responsibilities were over the kingdom while her responsibilities were over the crown and royal family, Lightning had not imagined she would be the chairman of every estate they had, the patron of every charity foundations the crown owned, and the highest chief officer of The Citadel. Noctis always give her words of encouragement, said things like she was a perfect person for the job and no one else would ever top her leadership ability. 

Between getting dragged by some wretched Gods to clean up their mess and getting dragged to be the queen of a post-apocalypse kingdom, she couldn't decide which one was more exhausting. 

“Your Majesty, launch in thirty minutes” Luca’s voice startled Lightning.

Lightning looked at the clock; it was twelve-thirty. “Already?” she murmured,

She quickly reviewed the document once more before signed it off and put her royal stamp on it. The next papers she read was from Citadel’s human resources department; they planned to look for temporary staff as some of the officers were granted thirty days for paternity leaves and ninety days for maternity ones.

 _“Good news”_ she thought,

When Lightning and her friends came into Eos, they were settled on a small abounded village in Galahd before moving to Boral Bay. The place remained them of Bodhum and Serah instantly fell in love with it. There were only a small number of people while the town itself was pretty big. One of the local men said that all of the original town folks were already moved back in, so they could settle in whichever house was empty.

To say the least, the information confused Lightning and her friends.

_“You mean, we could choose ANY house and claimed it as ours?” Sazh asked._

_“Well, I mean you have to take care of some legal papers after that. I suggest choosing wisely unless you wanted to be butchered by the tax in the future. The central government will soon claim all the property and manage it. So, be quick and settle down.” said the local man._

_“And why is it allowed again?” This time, Snow asked._

_“What do mean why? Of course, to repopulate the town! All of these empty building doesn’t mean any shit if no humans residing in them”._

_“What about the real owner of the houses?”_

_“What the hell? Do you guys have memory loss or something?”_

After knowing the histories and stories of Eos, she was baffled to her deepest heart. All these people who lived today were survivors of the ten years of ecological apocalypse known as The Long Night. The once lifeful world was reduced into populations that could be cramped into just some moderate towns.

For the whole ten years, they fought just so that they could continue to live as humans. For the whole ten years, they had to fight and killed all those humans who succumbed to the scourge and turned into demons. It didn’t matter who they once were; they could be their friends, family, lovers, or enemy. All the demons might be killed and humanity had to live on. For the whole ten years, they fought to survive as a united community, longing to see the sunlight once more and live the way they lived before the Long Night.

Lightning unconsciously touched her own flat stomach while reading the papers. She wasn’t a naïve fool; she knew Noctis was up to something. His appetite for making love with her was escalating so high for the last three months. It wasn’t that she complained or anything either as they were pleasurable and satisfied her.

It was just that sometimes, Lightning cursed inside for Noctis never said anything about it. But instead, he made it very obvious with his actions; buried himself right on her cervix lips when he came and held still for sometimes without pulling himself out, always made sure as much as his hot seed came right into her womb. He was in his prime of age and his physical stamina was always in check. He could go on and on all night if it wasn’t for his conscience that Lightning had to walk around the next day.

On top of that, Lightning also could feel that all of the staff around them also wished for the same thing. And she couldn’t even mad at them because it was totally made sense from their perspective.

The people of this world needed and wanted stability among other things, especially for Lucian. The people needed reassurance that there wouldn’t be any dark age anymore. They wanted to be sure that the line of Lucis Caelum continued and there would be a protector of the crystal for the next generation. 

They wanted a symbol of hope,

They needed a symbol of hope. 

Lightning and Luca were walking down the hallway leading to the Hall of Roses. It was Lightning’s own little throne room where she had audiences with her subjects, unlike the previous queens who would have the audiences in her office or some other rooms. Noctis made it just for her with flower vines on its ceiling, indoor greenery on every side of the room, golden plated furniture, and antique decorations. The room was attached to the indoor roses garden, where Lightning planted her own roses vines.

“Right, quick brief” Lightning said to her secretary.

“Her name is Amelia, twenty-nine years old. She was raised in Galahd and then moved to Insomnia as a refugee with the others after Nifleheim seized the Gaeris territory. She used to be a part-time nurse during the Long Night and now her family is residing in Old Lestallum where her husband owns a convenience store. They have a three-year-old daughter named Mary.” Luca explaining while walking behind Lightning.

They arrived in front of the door where two guards were standing on each side of the grand double door and an announcer stood in the middle of it.

Upon seeing her, the announcer was about to open his mouth when Lightning raised her hand a little to stop him,

“Wait” she said shortly to the man then turned to Luca,

“Right. A former nurse raised in Galahd, live in Old Lestallum and has a daughter” she concluded her secretary’s explanation.

“On point, Mam” Luca replied.

“Good” she fixed her posture; back straight, chin up, relaxed shoulder, “I am ready” she said to the announcer.

The man nodded and turned around facing the still closed door.

“Announcing! Her Majesty, The Queen of Lucis has arrived!”

\--

**Year: M.E 768**

Noctis looked at her again and his breath hitched. Her eyes locked to his own, wide open and shocked. Both of them couldn’t take their eyes away from each other for a very long time. And they understood the meaning behind each other gaze.

_‘It’s impossible!’ Noctis thought,_

_‘How could- how could she be here?’._

He was visiting Boral Bay in the Galahd territory to open the new harbor. The aftermath of the Long Night took a heavy toll in every aspect of life; population, education, health, economy, and infrastructure. The coastal town was once a tourist attraction for Galahd before Nefleheim came, and it seemed to attract many people to live in it after the Long Night. With it became one of the most populated towns, Noctis and the government decided to make it the new economic center for Galahd.

Noctis was amazed by how fast the town recovered from the Long Night and prepared himself for every possibility that his people had done by themselves. But what he finished cutting off the ribbon in the opening ceremony and looked at the crowd, he didn’t prepare himself that he’ll meet her,

Here,

In his kingdom,

In his world,

In his time.

They looked at each other for a very long time, even Ignis had to shake him and asked him whether he was alright.

“Noct, are you okay?” Ignis asked him,

They were still standing in front of the crowd and Noctis quickly realized how confusing the situation was for everyone around him, “Yeah- yeah I am okay”.

When Noctis looked in her direction again, she wasn’t there anymore. But instead, he saw a petite girl with the same rose blond hair who held her hand into the arm of a big guy with blond hair beside her.

 _“Did I just have a hallucination?”_ Noctis thought

After the ceremony ended, he talked to some local people and the _de facto_ town government to discuss many things from re-eradicating the official government, censused the town folks, developing the downtown area, and many more.

Around ten at night, everything was finally ended and he was retiring to his room. Noctis got a quick shower and then opened the door to the veranda. The climate in this area was warm, like everywhere in Galahdian territory. But at night the temperature dropped into a somewhat very comfortable, thanks to the wind from the sea.

Noctis was lying on his bed, looking at the ceiling and thinking about _her_. He was sure he didn’t imagine things. He was sure he saw her!

 _“Even if the person I saw was indeed her, how the hell did she get here?”_ he thought. 

Seconds before he succumbed to his sleep, he heard the sounds of steps from the outside. He smirked and pretended to sleep. He closed his eyes when a silhouette entered his bedroom from the balcony.

The steps were getting closer, yet Noctis was sure the person wouldn’t hurt him in any way.

He knew it was _her_.

The figure was now standing beside his bed, looking at him. “Just so you know, I could tell whether people _truly_ asleep or _pretend_ to sleep” were her first words to him.

Noctis smiled and opened his eyes. There she was; staring at him with her bright blue eyes. Her rose blond hair was exactly the same as he remembered. Her pale complexion was hidden under a pastel blue shirt and a pair of knee-length black pants.

Bright blue met dark blue and they stared at each other for a long time before he spoke,

“Nice to meet you again, Lightning” Noctis greeted her.

He woke up and sat on his bed, leaning on the headboard while she was still standing beside the bed.

“How?” she asked shortly,

“That should be my question” he replied, “How?” Noctis asked back.

“Some- someone sent us here” she said with a slight on unsure tone.

“Us?”

“Me, my sister, and my friends” she answered shortly.

Noctis nodded his head, “Welcome to my world, Eos” he waved his hand.

“You… are _the king_ ” she said, which more like a statement rather than a question.

“ _One_ of the kings and rulers in this world, yes I do” he replied.

“This is your kingdom”

“This is _part_ of my kingdom. Yes, it is”.

She kept starring right into his eyes, without breaking them the whole time. She looked at him with a face full of questions and curiosity. Her cold demeanor was also exactly the way he remembered. She looked cautious and on high alert toward her surroundings all the time, just as he remembered her from that time in the strange land he was sent to. Everything about her was exactly like he remembered her. _Nothing_ seemed to change. 

“Why don’t you sit and then we can talk” he said to her, “Please, sit” Noctis offered her to sit in an armchair beside the bed.

She eyed the chair and looked at him again before decided to sit in it. “You…. aged” she commented.

Noctis smiled, “And you are not” he said.

“How?” she asked shortly again,

“That should be my question once more” he answered.

They asked and answered each and every question. No one aware of how long they spent talking; maybe it was minutes, maybe it was hours, or maybe it was days.

By the time the sun rises, the thirty-two years old king knew that Lightning came here after she unbelievably _killed a damn god_ , arrived in the middle of Galadh, traveled here and there before settled in Boral Bay. The twenty-one years old ex-goddess warrior understood that he was the King of Lucis, protector of the crystal- the embodiment of this world’s soul, once he lost his kingdom by the hand of the enemy, embarked on a journey to take it back, blessed by the astral of this world, and took the kingdom back from the accursed with the help of his friends. She learned that it was he who caused the Long Night, by slept inside the crystal for ten years to kill the immortal accursed. And now, he took the responsibility to raise and fix the world as fast and as best as he could.

“All hail to the King of Light” Lightning said to him.

Noctis sighed, “People… call me that and other things. But all of them are void. I am a failure to my people, my friends, my dad- everyone”.

“At least you man up and face the responsibilities. It would be stupid if you did some garbage things like killing and sacrificing yourself for others, vanished from this world for your people to face the future alone” she replied.

Noctis smirked, _“If only she knows-”_ he thought,

“So here I am and here you are” he said.

“Yes. Here we are” she replied.

\--


	2. Chapter 2: Turbulent on Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The Queen of Lucis coming down the airship looking like a queasy sheep; I will not allow it” she said to him determinedly.
> 
> “Claire…” Noctis whispered.
> 
> “I am going to be okay, Noct. Once we get to our hotel, I’ll completely rest myself” she assured him.
> 
> “Promise?” Noctis asked.
> 
> “Promise”.

\--

Noctis kissed her a little deeper, a little harder, tried to comfort her by brushing his tongue against her lips. She opened her mouth and slide her tongue into his mouth as their lips melted together. Their breaths were raging mixed with moans, sighed, and growl.

“Aaahh, Claire-” Noctis sighed as his hands traveled up from her waist to her chest and squeezed her breast softly, making sure not to hurt her.

“Noct-” his wife moaned his name when he twisted her erect nipples with his thumbs.

He was busy kissing and biting her shoulder when her hand traveled up to his hair, grabbed a fistful of the dark lock, and massaged his scalp. The sensation made him quickly lower his head and sucked her left nipple and continued to fondle the right one. He decided to put his teeth into action and bit it gently while at the same pinching her right nipple.

“NOCT!” She screamed and pulled his hair.

He then licked it and Lightning moaned in pleasure, “Ngghh- haaah”.

When he was done with the left breast, he trailed his tongue into the right while his hand traveled south. The trail of their previous round was there, stick on her smooth skin. Noctis immediately found her clit and rubbed it with his thumb, earning a slutty moan from his wife. The three of his fingers got into her and rubbing her, circling around her, then pumping in and out hitting randomly at her tight wall.

“Noct…” Lightning moaned his name.

His hands traveled to her thighs and suddenly flipped their position.

Lightning smiled and kissed him while slowly lower her hips to his. Her wet and oversensitive folds drawn Noctis so deep into her core, made both of them moaned in pleasure.

“I wonder why you are always felt as tight as the first time I took you” He whispered in her lips.

“Oh no. I think you are the one who gets bigger” she replied.

Noctis slapped her thigh playfully and traveled up to squeeze her rear. “Ride me, Love” he said.

“It would be my pleasure” she answered. 

If there was a moment where Noctis always grateful for her past experience, making love would be one of them. Her stamina was unquestionable and made him liked it when she was on top of him. Lightning knelt on both sides of his hips and slowly slid down her core to his throbbing erection, inch by inch until their hips met.

Both of them moaned and took a moment to savor the feeling before Lightning began pushing and pulling her core. She was warm, wet, and tight, clutching to him the way he liked so very much. Lightning began to move and Noctis grabbed her hips, rolling his own against hers. They stared at each other, looking at the pleasure expression they gave to one another while their hips continuously grinding their hips.

“Noct!” she screamed when Noctis hit her most sensitive part inside her.

He couldn’t stop. It was so maddening how everything about her really intoxicated him; her scent, her skin, her kiss, her love, and even her voice. His hands traveled upward and squeezed her breast, rolling her nipples in his thumbs over and over again. She clenched at him tighter and he almost lost it.

“Noct, I- haaaah” she muttered incoherently.

“Come for me, Love” he said t her.

They still looked at one another when the rush of fluid come sipping out of their joined body. Her face was so sexy that it sent down more heat to his groin. He gripped her hips back and thrust so hard into her deepest core a few more times before still her body and came inside her the second time that night.

With a raspy breath, Lightning fell on his chest “It’s- haaah enough for tonight, Noct” she looked up onto his eyes, “I am tired-” she sighed,

“-and sleepy”.

Noctis chuckled and angle his back into a more comfortable position for Lightning against the many pillows behind him. “You sleep a lot these days” he said softly while caressing her rose blond hair.

“Still less than you” Lightning replied, putting her head on his shoulder and her right arm on the neck.

“You almost fell asleep at today’s party” he teased her.

“Well, everybody who has a functional brain would be bored by the old man’s mind-numbing speech” she replied.

Noctis laughed a little, remembering how funny it was when his wife fought so hard not to fall asleep while the newly appointed Prime Minister delivering his speech at the Parliament Reception. As the monarch, they welcomed the new government the same way as their predecessors with a ball at The Citadel.

It was the first for Lightning and for Noctis himself.

With much advice, thought, and planning, Noctis decided he would be rebuilding the government through a Zanken Cabinet- choosing professionals and experts to fill each and every minister's positions. As the parliament, the members consist only of sixty people, ten for each region of Lucis; Cavaugh, Leide, Duscae, Cleigne, Galadh, and ten for the Capital- Insomnia.

The chosen Prime Minister was a former Head Engineer of the Lestalum Power Plant. He was a capable man in science and engineering kinds of stuff, but public speaking honestly wasn’t his forte.

_Etro, that was a boring speech!_

“Are you honestly certain he’ll be good?” Lightning’s asked with her sleepy voice.

“I’m- kind of sure” he replied.

“You do not sound like you think that way” she replied.

“Well, Ignis and Cor are sure” Noctis sighed, “They know these people better than I do” he said quietly,

“They kept this kingdom afloat while I was wasting away ins-” he stopped as his wife’s palm slapped and silenced his mouth.

“We’ve talked about it, Love” she said softly and kissed Noctis’s neck.

“Yeah-”

“Yeah, so?”

Noctis sighed, “He’s an old soul. His way would be the old way. It sure looked good, as maybe he got so much wisdom from his long life. He’s almost as old as my father is supposed to be. What I want and what I need is someone that I-”

He hesitated for seconds whether or not he should continue his sentence.

“I get it” Lightning shortly replied.

Noctis smirked, knowing that she would. For these last two years, she became his biggest mental support. Without much talking, she would know what he thinks of anything, from as heavy as a political situation into as mundane as the breakfast menu.

“And I agree with you” she said, “The last thing you need is an old man that tries to advise you with his own ego getting on the way. You are afraid that he’ll treat you like a child”.

“That’s the thing, Light. I _am_ a child, compared to him”.

Lightning rose her body and got her face right in front of his own. Her cerulean met his own azure, looking tenderly right into his soul. Her right hand caressed his cheek, placing the warm palm that always sent him wanted more onto it.

“If he ever brags about how old he is and how those years make him a better decision-maker than you, just call me there. I’ll slap him first, and then I’ll brag to him back that I actually had lived for more than five hundred years, taking care of the dead in our goddess’s realm”,

“What happens after that?” Noctis asked, play along with her- based on real-life humor.

“After that, I’ll threaten him. Unless he knows his place, I will not hesitate to send him into that exact same realm”.

“It’s unprecedented to kill the prime minister” Noctis joked.

“Unfortunately for him, I am The Queen. Five hundred years ago, if a queen said ‘kill that wretched man’, nobody wouldn’t dare defy her. Instead, they would ask, ‘how do you like to get it done?’”

Noctis laughed, “Right. Thank god our society had moved forward”.

“See? The old way isn’t always the better way. I am- woaaah” Whatever she wanted to say was halted by her yawn.

Noctis giggled at it, “Suuussh, let’s talk about the world later” he said while circled his hand on Lightning’s waist.

“Mmmmm” she murmured, “Good Night” before completely gave up to her slumber.

“Sleep tight, my sweet Eclair” Noctis whispered quietly and kissed her head crown.

“Everyone is assembled, Your Majesty” one of the crown guards said.

“Yeah, thank you” Noctis answered.

He was currently sitting inside the royal waiting room of the Regalia Airship Port.

He and his staff would go attending the annual assembly of The Altissia Pact. The very pact that was regulating all the peace treaty agreements between all of the nations in Eos that were caught between the Hundred Years War of Lucis and Niflheim. As the ruler and sovereign, Noctis was supposed to attend the annual assembly to ensure every country did their part, got some bilateral talked and kind of stuff.

This year would be the first time Lightning came with him and Etro! he was so excited to show Altissia to her.

“Noct!” Ignis called him. 

“Hey Iggy” he replied.

“Everyone is already onboard. What’s taking you so long?” he asked.

“Light is still in the bathroom” he pointed to the closed door on his right side.

Ignis looked at the closed door and then back to Noctis, “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah-”

CLICK

The door was opened and Lightning stepped out of the bathroom. Her blue coat was having some wet patches on its collar. “I am sorry to make us late” she said.

“Nah, a queen is never late” Noctis said while getting up, “everyone else is simply early” he offered one of his hand to Lightning.

She took his hand and entangled her fingers to his, “Where did you get that from?”.

“A kids movie”.

They started to walk passing everyone and went outside to the airship parking lot. The weather was rather windy which made Lightning’s coat was flapping a little bit at the bottom. And that said a lot because the material was a heavy one. His wife seemed didn’t prefer to have brittle and light fabrics for her clothes. To think about it, Noctis never see her wearing paper silk or tissue or ANY see-through material for ANY part of her clothes.

 _“Except for lingerie, of course”_ Noctis thought.

If the wind couldn’t shake her clothes _on the ground_ , it sure caused a lot of shaking _above the ground_. The wind’s velocity was strong enough to cause some turbulent for the airship. The cups and glasses above the tables were trembling, the airship was shaking, and some of the people inside it were starting to get nauseous.

And it seemed, Lightning was one of them. The almost ten hours of flight filled with occasional turbulent finally took a toll on her body.

“Are you alright?” Noctis asked her.

She massaged her temple and put her elbow on the table, “Not really” she answered truthfully.

He reached for her hand and kissed the palm, “I thought you will be far better than me”.

“Not when the turbulent happens” she replied.

Noctis looked around at the other passenger. Ignis was nowhere in sight, probably in another cabin with other people doing Gods-Know-What. The International Affairs Minister was currently chatting with his wife, pointing something outside the window. Some of the staff was typing something on their computer and phones. And of course, Gladio was dutifully sitting behind him while busying himself by reading a book.

“Do you want to lie down?” Noctis asked Lightning, “They got us a small room with a bed at the back”.

“Lying down would be just doubling the pain, Noct” she answered,

“I think I need to go to the bathroom” she got up while steading herself through the airship’s shaking.

“Be careful” Noctis warned her.

Luca got up from her seat too and follow Lightning to the bathroom at the back of their cabin.

“What’s happen with her?” Gladio asked,

“No idea. She looked kind of pale this morning” Noctis answered, “I asked her whether she wanted to stay instead, but she insisted to come. _‘It’s my duty and I will not screw it up over some petty headache’_ she said”.

“Well, between the two of you, I am sure everyone in the entire kingdom would be glad someone grasps the concept of how serious your jobs are”.

“Hei! I am doing my job as best as I could”.

“I am sure you are. Just not in her standard”,

“Keep your eyes on her, Noct. She might as well as work herself to death” Gladio advised.

“I know that” Noctis replied, “But she wouldn’t listen to me”.

Some minutes later, Luca came back to their cabin and took a bag from the cabin.

“Luca, what’s happen?” Noctis asked her.

“Her Majesty had just thrown up, Sir” she answered while looking worried herself.

“She is in the bedroom now” Luca informed him when he immediately got up from his seat.

Noctis stormed through the staff cabin right to the bedroom at the back. Some people eyed him while he was walking down the airship isle, Ignis included. The Royal Advisor was in the middle of a small meeting with his staff, papers were lied out on the table; some people were typing while others were writing.

When he got into the small bedroom, Lightning was lying her head on the headrest of the bed while leaning her body on the pillows behind her.

She looked really pale; there was no soft rosy color on her cheeks, no color on her thin lips, and no intense fire in her aqua eyes as they usually were.

“Light, are you okay?” Noctis asked her.

“Not really. But it’s not something you have to worry about” she answered.

Luca kneeled beside the bed with some pills and water in her hands. Lightning took them from her and put all the pills into her mouth at once. She drank two sips of water before closing her mouth with her fingers, tried to redeem the sick feeling from her stomach.

“Light…” Noctis took her other hand.

“It’s okay Noct. I’ll be okay” she replied, “Luca, how long until we’ll land?” she asked her secretary.

“About an hour, Mam”.

“Could you put something on my face to- uuh, give them some colors. And could you prepare my attires now?”.

“Certainly, Mam” she answered her and immediately went out of the room.

“Light, don’t push yourself” Noctis warned, “We’ve talked about it”.

“Yeah, we’ve talked about it” she said, “But in thirty minutes we will land which I am sure many of reporters would be there waiting for us”,

“The Queen of Lucis coming down the airship looking like a queasy sheep; I will not allow it” she said to him determinedly.

“Claire…” Noctis whispered.

“I am going to be okay, Noct. Once we get to our hotel, I’ll completely rest myself” she assured him.

“Promise?” Noctis asked.

“Promise”.

**_“The Kingdom of Lucis's entourage arrived at exactly 5:00 pm. King Noctis and Queen Lightning were hand in hand coming out of the airship wearing Lucis' signature color, black. What do you think about the queen’s style for today, Aine?”_ **

**_“Oh! I love them very much, Tya. The capelet coat was gorgeous and the hat- oh I love them! Little gold accents, a little bit of lace, not over the top. It’s perfect for her rose blond hair! The net hides a little bit of her lovely face, which honestly made her looked so enigmatic”._ **

**_“She’s always been a little of the mystery, though. And-”._ **

TIC

**_“King Noctis of Lucis and his young queen Lightning were having a little gondola ride on the way to their hotel. While The King would attend the assembly tomorrow, The Queen would visit the opening ceremony of the Oceana Children Hospital and Protection Center- the joint project of Lucis and Accordo.-”_ **

TIC

**_“Every delegation from Lucis, Tenebrae, and Nifleheim have finally arrived in Altissia to attend the annual assembly. The young Empress of Nifleheim, Solara Aldercapt was accompanied by her advisors-”_ **

CLICK

Ignis switch off the television and took his laptop and notes from his briefcase. He then walked out of his room and heading to the Royal Suite where Noctis and Lightning resided. The whole hotel was rented for their entire party and Gladio was busily re-checking the security himself. While one of his brothers was preoccupied with security, his other brother was calling him and his team to attend their last brief and meeting for tomorrow's event. 

When he walked into the suite which was guarded by some crown guards, all of the members of his team were already present and sitting down at a long dinner table.

Noctis however, was nowhere in sight.

“I see His Majesty hasn’t come” he said to no one in particular, put his things on his place, the right side of the head table.

“He actually _had_ come here, Sir” one of his staff, Aila explained “But, he rushed back to his chamber again” she pointed her finger into the area of the bedroom.

“Did he say why?”

She looked at others before facing Ignis again, “He didn’t say anything. But we do know why”.

“And why is that?” Ignis asked her calmly.

“A bunch of people from Healthcare Team rushed in”.

“Is something happen to him?!” Ignis heart beat faster.

“No” she answered shortly, “But I think The Queen is”.

Ignis immediately walked to the said bedroom after passing the small foyer and living area. The double door was opened, some people were inside including Lightning who were lying down in the huge bed and Noctis who is sitting at the side of it, holding Lightning’s hand. Doctor Flora was hovering over her with a stethoscope placed on her chest area.

“Luca” Ignis called his co-worker quietly.

The former Glaive walked from her point and stood beside him, “It gets worse” she whispered.

Ignis eyed Lightning pale face from the corner of his eyes, “Don’t you think you should rush her to the hospital by now?” he asked.

“I’ve intended to do that since we landed. But Her Majesty was upset and she didn’t want to go to the hospital. So, it is out of the question”.

“Why was she upset?”

“She is sick and doesn’t want to be sick. And she hates that everyone babied her”.

 _“Well, she really is Lightning”_ Ignis thought.

“Hai Iggy” her raspy greeting made everyone turned at him.

“My Queen” he greeted her back, bowing his head.

“Ignis is here. Time for you to go…” she said to Noctis,

Noctis sighed and shook his head, “Light, I-”

“I’ll be alright. Doctor Flora is here” she answered quickly, “Besides, you can’t do anything about it. Go make yourself useful” she said.

“But I want to take care of you. Your health is far more important th-”

“No, it’s not” she cut him again, “Look around this room. There are many people that will take care of me”,

She placed her palm in his cheek, “But Lucis only has one king” she said, “Duty calls, Noct. And you of all people should know, it is above everything” she whispered.

Noctis kept silent for some times and placed his hand above hers after that, “You are correct. Duty calls and I have to go” he said,

“But I am sorry to disappoint you, that it is not above everything” he whispered,

“You are the most important for me” he said softly.

“Rest well, my love” he kissed both of her cheeks before got up and eyed Ignis.

Ignis followed him outside to the dining area where the staffs were waiting for them. They stood up instantly and sit down again after Noctis sat down at the head table.

“Let’s get it done” he said, “-as efficiently as possible” he added.

And true to his words, the meeting went as effective as possible. Everyone summary the things they wanted to say. Others answered with short answered and straightly said whether they agreed or not. As the final say was in Noctis’s hand, he directly decided whether the things were necessary or not. The briefing lasted for thirty minutes after that and by nine o’clock, Noctis dismissed everybody.

Of course, Ignis stayed.

Noctis sighed loudly, burying his face in his hands.

Ignis looked at him and said, “Should we cancel her sche-”

“No” he cut him, “she’ll kill me if you do that”.

“She does look sick, though” Ignis said.

“Honestly, I don’t need any reminder” Noctis answered.

“I-” The King sighed, “I’ve actually planned a whole outing for the two of us after the assembly”,

“She never once slipped over her jobs. So, I thought that it will be good to take her on an incognito date. Make her relax…” he said.

Ignis smiled a little, _“He really does love her”_ he thought,

“Let’s hope she’ll get better by tomorrow” he said to Noctis.

“Yeah…” Noctis sighed.

\--

**M.E 768**

Ignis was looking at Noctis with a mixed expression; on one side, he was certainly glad for him, but on the other, he had to disagree with him “That was out of the question, Noct” he said to his king.

“Why not?” Noctis asked,

“How do I say this?” he sighed, “You’ve spent weekends at Boral Bay three times _this month_ ”,

“It is not good for you to- to visit the same place continuously while there are other places you could visit and meet your people”.

“But I do not intend to do any royal visit” Noctis argued.

“I know, Noct. I completely understand _why_ you want to go there”, Ignis said calmly, “But your people don’t”,

“If you were seen visiting the same place every other weekend, people would start to say things like you preferring and favoring the territory. And the last thing we need is distrust over you from your own people”.

Ignis sighed, “Your late father was seen favoring Insomnia and abandoned everyone outside the capital because he couldn’t summon the wall for the whole Lucis territory. People from Leide to Galadh called him King of Insomnia, the only Lucis that they thought matters to him”,

“We don’t want that, do we?” he asked Noctis.

The King groaned, “No, we don’t want that”,

“But I want to- haaaah” Noctis buried his face in his hands.

To be honest, Ignis had deep sympathy for him. It was the first time he seemed truly happy since the whole thing ended. Noctis was always solemn after that, never appeared to enjoy things that were thrown at him. But now, out of nowhere a woman- a girl from the past came into his life.

Ignis couldn’t forget how excited Noctis in telling the story about his adventure in another world where he met her for the first time. It was so bizarre and the only thing Ignis could remember was among the people he met, one of them was named Cecil- he had the same name as one of Ignis's own neighbors. Prompto tried to understand as best as he could while Gladio wanted to call it far-fetched but then he remembered that everything about Noctis’s life and power was farfetched.

“Why don’t you bring _her_ here?” Ignis suggested.

Noctis looked at him in a little surprise, “Like- to Insomnia?”

Ignis nodded.

The young king was thinking for some time, “What if she refuses?”

Now, Ignis was thinking for some time, “How far you’ve got with her?” he asked.

“I think it’s far enough-” he hesitantly replied, “- or maybe not far enough yet”.

“Well, you’ve just known her for three months,” Ignis said, “It’s understandable that you are confused”.

Noctis nodded and resume doing his papers. Ignis’s stand on Noctis’s new- _fling_ to this woman was rather fuzzy if he wanted to admit it to himself. For the rest of the world, the death of their beloved oracle has happened thirteen years ago. But for Noctis who unconsciously slept inside the crystal for the entire period of The Long Night, it was only three years ago.

Ignis never thought that Noctis could move on, after having to fall in love with Lady Lunafreya since he was eight years old. The twelve years of separation didn’t shake his feeling for her. And now that she’s gone, Ignis thought that he’ll mourn her for quite a long time.

But then Lightning Farron happened.

From Ignis short encounter with her, he could already conclude that this twenty-one-year-old woman was one hundred and eighty degrees different compared to Lady Lunafreya.

Lightning was born to fight and kill, Lunafreya was born to love and heal.

Lightning despised the existence of Gods, Lunafreya was the people’s messenger to the Gods.

Lightning loathed the idea of a fixed fate, Lunafreya succumbed to her death for everyone’s sake.

The list could go on and Ignis swore there wasn’t a single woman in this world that could get more different from Lady Lunafreya than Lighting Farron.

 _“Well, except maybe Commodore Highwind,”_ Ignis thought, _“They could be a best friend”._

“I will send people and a boat to pick her up. It’s better to use a rental boat as it’s easier for going Incognito”.

Noctis looked at him and smiled, “Thank you Iggy. You are the best” he said.

“Well, they look good together” commented Prompto.

The three of them were on the fifth floor, looking down through the window at Noctis and Lightning who were strolling at the East Garden. Lightning came on Friday afternoon by boat, picked up by three Glaives using a rented commercial yacht to avoid any sort of publicity.

One of the glaives came back with a black eye and the other one with a sprained ankle. When Ignis asked them why only one came back a hundred percent alright, they told him that Lightning didn’t immediately agree to come with them. The two of them insisted and said that it was a royal command. She thought the three of them were lying and tried to trap her. One of them got offended by her accusation and a fight was broken. Only after she saw them warped, she agreed to come.

But nevertheless, she successfully took down the three of them.

“She’s really cute too. Do you think her hair color is natural?” Prompto asked,

“No idea. One thing I know is that she’s really hot” Gladio said, “Her body looks just like those of the high-end lingerie models”.

“Don’t let Noct hear that” Prompto said while rolling his eyes, “What do you think of her, Iggy?” he asked him.

Ignis looked down at them who now sitting on a bench, with their back facing him, “I- can see the appeal of her”.

“Only blind men couldn’t see her appeal” Gladio commented, “Those legs, Six…”

“For Gods’ sake Gladio-” Ignis warned him,

“What? I just appreciate what my eyes can see”

“Yeah, to be honest, I wouldn’t disagree wi- OH SIX! They are kissing!” Prompto yelled.

True to Prompto’s words, Noctis and Lightning were now kissing while sitting on the same bench. Noctis's hand was hugging Lightning’s shoulder while her hands were cupping his cheeks. After some minutes, they parted their lips and Noctis put his forehead on hers. They stay like that for quite some time before Noctis kissed her again.

“He is eating her face,” Gladio said,

“Who would wonder that Noct knows how to get it done”.

“Let’s go,” Ignis said to Gladio and Prompto, “it’s a private moment”.

The three of them went away from their spot near the window and heading to the recreation room for The Citadel staff. They served themselves some cups of coffee and got comfortable in ones of the armchairs.

“At least you can feel relief now, for it seems that Iris’s chance with Noct is going out of the window” said Prompto to Gladio.

“Totally!” Gladio agreed, “All those gossips about Iris and Noct are driving me crazy”,

“I mean, I love Noct and all. Of course, I love Iris to death. But imagining that my employers became my brother in law is pretty underwhelming for me. And as a brother, it pained me every time the press feed her so many false hopes”.

“Iris would be alright, Gladio. Many men are willing to line up for her anyway” Ignis said,

“It just that Noct wouldn’t be one of them” Prompto added.

“Uh-huuh”.

“By the way, how old is she again?” Prompto asked,

“Iris? Twenty-eight yer-”

“No no no no, I mean Lightning” he cut Gladio, “She looks extremely young”.

“Now that I think about it, she does look younger than Iris” Gladio said,

Both of them looked at Ignis instantly, and The Royal Advisor could only sigh, “Twenty-one”.

Both Gladio and Prompto’s jaw dropped as if they couldn’t believe the things they just heard. She was younger than himself and Gladio when they started their road trip thirteen years ago! Although, Ignis thanked the gods that at least, she wasn’t nineteen or eighteen or any age younger than twenty.

Gladio cleared his throat and started to open a magazine that lay on the table, while Prompto starting to sip his coffee.

“Good luck with the press, Iggy” he said apologetically.

\-- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I am still learning how to write smut LoL.


	3. Chapter 3: A Wonderful Wednesday part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before she could react, Noctis kissed her again. And this time, she responded with the same passion and emotion as Noctis. All of their unsaid emotion was shown through that kiss. She was grateful for Etro, leading her life here and being able to be part of Noctis’s life. She was grateful for him, their promise to each other three years ago would come true. They would be able to build the things that were gone, things that were destroyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the late update! Enjoy everyone, I hope you like it!  
> -edited-  
> I was a little bit drunk when I wrote this. Let me know if there are any other grammatical errors. Thank you.

\--

**M.E: 771**

Noctis checked on Lightning once again from the corner of his eyes. How could a person who was burning hot all night long suddenly looked so healthy on the morning of the following freaking night? It amazed Noctis as well as worried him. The hotel staffs were flowing into their chamber to clean their room, and some of them currently preparing their breakfast. His wife chose to have it in the living room while watching TV.

“I must admit, I pity her” she said while sipping through her warm ginger milk drink, eyes glued on the news that was reporting about Solara Aldercapt.

“All of the sins from her predecessors, back from one hundred and fifty years ago now fall upon her head- a twenty years old little girl”, she shook her head.

Noctis pursed his lips, “I was twenty years old too when her father took my home and burnt down everything I once had”.

Lightning eyed him from the corner of her eyes and decided to put her cup down. She scooted to Noctis’s side and entwined her fingers into his, “And I’ve promised you that the two of us would rebuild it, together”.

Noctis smiled over her sweet words. The memory of that night three years ago when she let him embraced her through the night for the first time, was still very clear to this day.

But then he remembered the thing he desperately wanted to say to Lightning, “Light, are you sure you are okay?” he asked her.

His wife rolled her eyes and pulled her fingers out of his hand, “How many times do you have to ask and how many times do I have to bloody answer your question?” she said sarcastically.

“I am a hundred percent alright” she reached for her cup and sipped the drink again, “My body has completely burnt down the fever during the night”.

“I know you would punch me if I say that you should cancel your schedules. But could you- please don’t push yourself, okay?” Noctis said to her.

Lightning looked at him and caressed his cheek.

“You’re the fourth person who said that to me since the moment I woke up” she replied, picked up her cup again, and continued to sip on the drink.

“Really? Who’s the first three?” he asked curiously.

“Nana is the first, right after she helped me to get up. Dr. Flora was the second when she checked on me. And Luca was the third, right after Dr. Flora finished check on me”,

“Do you want to bet who’s going to be the fifth?” she eyed him playfully.

Noctis fell silent for some seconds, thinking about her words. “Okay! But if I win, I want every bit of your time and attention to me on our last day here”.

Lightning smiled, amused by her husband’s words. “Deal!” she said.

“Great!” he said, “It’s going to be Gladio”.

She eyed him and frowned her forehead, “Kind of surprising. I just thought that you would say Ignis”.

“Ignis will ask the question of your well being first, that's true. But not to you- to me” he said while pointing his finger to himself, “However, Gladio will ask about you and said the words directly to you. He’s a softie behind all of that muscle, and he’s definitely has a soft spot for you”.

“I think I am just making a mistake of betting with you” she said while chuckling into her cup.

“Oh, my eclair” he put his arm around her shoulder. He poured a lot of butterfly kisses on her shoulder, neck, and cheeks.

“Noct, I am busy drinking my ginger here” she playfully protested.

“You never good at guessing anything, you know. Since forever!” he hugged her with both of his hands and continued his kisses on her face, refused to let her go out of his hand.

Although Noctis still felt a little bit of worry over her, that morning breakfast was filled with laughter and love- just like every other day this year. He just hoped that Lightning would certainly listen to everyone’s advice to not pushing herself too hard. The two of them got ready and went to their separate ways after Ignis and Luca came into their chamber.

The State Palace of Accordo was filled with the delegations and staff, just like the years before. The Tenebrae, Lucis, Neifleheim, and Accordo’s state insignia were display above the grand podium. The round massive table was divided into four areas, each for every state. Young Solara Aldercapt was accompanied by her advisors and generals; some familiar faces _he_ would always remember. The empire was now running by women, people whispered. And to be honest, h _e_ liked that idea because for the last a hundred and fifty years, men who ruled that empire were batshit insane.

Ravus’s mind wandered to his own family; his mother was such a just and gentle sovereign, and he heard tales of his grandmother, and great-grandmother, and every woman who reigned his kingdom before. Tenebrae was always peaceful and beautiful in the hands of all those great women. And now he had to be its first male sovereign, as he was the only one left standing alive. In this kind of time, he couldn’t help but think of his younger sister.

His beautiful, gentle, and determined sister. 

Oh, how many years since she has long gone from this mortal world.

He shifted his gaze from the young Solara in the northern seat to the eastern side of the table- right across where he was sitting. The Lucian King was sitting with both of his hands clasped on the table, silently listening to whatever Scientia was whispering to him. He then turned his head to the right, said something to another man. Ravus’s heart ached every time he looked at Noctis in person. Every emotion from the past was suddenly resurfaced with just a single glance at him. The pain of losing her mother, the pain of losing himself in hatred, the shame to his past-self, the agony of betraying King Regis, and more importantly, the pain of losing his sister.

Lunafreya

Ravus remembered clearly everything about her; her face, her strength, her smile, her gentle laughter, her sweet words- everything. He remembered after their mother died and Nefleheim started to occupy Tenebrae, his hatred for King Regis and Lucis was boiling fast. But of course, not for her perfect sweet sister. With her Oracle training came earlier than expected, so was her childish feeling for Noctis. Sometimes, Ravus thought that she never even realized, she made Noctis became the center of her entire universe. Like the moon orbiting the earth.

Many times Ravus would find innocent doodles and sketches of her in the study room. Most of them were always about him or them. She would draw their royal insignia side by side; Noctis and Luna, she would look at the message he sent on their notebook for hours, or innocently picturing herself as the future queen of Lucis.

And if only everything in the past gone differently, she would get everything she ever wanted.

If only at that moment they had more time, his beautiful sister would be here with all of them. As Noctis’s wife, as the queen of his kingdom- everything she was supposed and dreamed of to be.

But she’s gone forever and someone else became Noctis’s bride, replacing her.

One and a half years ago, Ravus never imagined that his morning would begin with the arrival of an invitation. More precisely, Noctis's wedding invitation. His heart clenched just by looking at it. The name under Noctis Lucis Caelum was used to be Luna’s- supposed to be Luna’s.

That day, Ravus cried for her deceased sister.

The wedding was held in Lucis’s oldest cathedral where Etro’s giant statue was adorning the altar. People were cheering for their king and the young woman that would be their queen. A celebration and mark as the beginning of a new era for the Lucian people. Everyone gasped when the woman was coming into the cathedral and walking down the aisle in a crimson wedding dress. There wasn’t a single white piece and ornaments which she wore that day.

And since then, every Lucian bride was walking down to the altar in a crimson dress, just like their queen. It used to be white for everyone in the whole Eos, as pure and innocent as the oracle.

Ravus felt with every bit of second passed, the oracle’s legacy was slowly fading away. The memories of his sister and her existence were slowly forgotten from the people’s mind- from Noctis’s mind.

And it pained Ravus to his deepest heart.

The news struck Noctis like her namesake- lightning. Today’s opening for the assembly was just ended when Ignis got the news from Luca, saying that Lightning fainted and currently in the hospital.

His mind was rushing fast and he didn’t even think to exchange any pleasantries with the other delegates. Noctis ordered the International Affairs Minister to stay along with his team. The gondola ride felt like forever and the moment they touched the pavement on the way to the hospital, he ran as fast as he could. Ignis and Gladio were running alongside him, and he couldn’t help but warp when the was a small canal they had to cross but the bridge was too far from their position.

Some of the reporters were surrounding the hospital entrance and his way had to be cleared by some crown guards who already there. The news of her condition already made breaking news throughout the major news sites. Fainting during a speech delivery on the podium was truly shocking to everyone. 

Dr. Flora was there as well, talking to other doctors when he arrived.

“Flora?!” Noctis calling her while walking toward the group.

“Where is Lightning? What happened to her?!” he asked, “No- you could explain later. Where is she? I need to see her!”.

His breathing was raging and he couldn’t think straight. There was only one thing he felt he need to do; to see Lightning.

“She is currently sleeping Your Majesty” she bowed and answered him.

“Get me to her!” he said.

She nodded and then they went to Lightning’s room. She was lying in the hospital bedroom, eyes closed and her clothes had been changed into the hospital gown. Luca and two staffs were there, sitting on the couch and armchairs.

Noctis quickly walked and sat in an armchair beside her bed, looking at her face. She looked so peaceful; her breath was soft and there wasn’t any frown on her forehead. He held her hand and felt it’s rather warm.

“What happened?” Noctis asked, to whoever willing to explain.

Luca who was standing across him bowed her head to him and answered, “She fainted in the middle of delivering her speech, Sir”,

“I don’t need to know something that’s already blatantly obvious. The whole world has probably know that by now!” Noctis yelled at her.

The whole room’s temperature dropped all of a sudden and everyone was didn’t dare to make any sound, even Ignis and the local doctors who presented there.

Luca took a couple of breaths and resumed to explain, “We arrived at the venue around ten-thirty and the event had not actually begun until eleven o’clock. At that time, she seemed alright, Sir. Around two o’clock during the coffee break, she said to me that it’s a little bit hot and drank some lemon tea. After that, she complained that the lemon flavor stuck on her tongue and nose. She didn’t eat or drink anything until the event was resumed and she got up to deliver her speech”.

Noctis processed the words that Luca had just said, “And?” he asked shortly.

Dr. Flora stepped in and answered his question, “We- we are currently conducting some tests now, Sir. Th- huuh- the- result will be out as quick as the facilities could manage” she said nervously.

He didn’t turn his head away from Lightning the whole time, held her hand, and pressed it on his cheek. The young king was irritated by the situation, although he wasn’t sure to whom he was angry. He knew that Lightning’s health wasn’t in her best condition last night, but he hoped that the staff would handle it better.

“I-if I may, Sir” Dr. Flora was timidly speaking again,

“What?” he asked shortly.

“If my suspicion and prediction is correct, it- it could be that all of us expect a great news” she said.

“How could my wife faint led to a _great_ news?” he spatted.

“I- i- ” she trembled upon hearing her king’s reaction.

“Let’s wait until the test result comes out, Dr. Flora” Ignis calmly cut her, tried to ease the tension a little bit, “And see if it would indeed give us good news”.

She bowed her head to Ignis and fell silent.

Ignis looked at Noctis who kept his eyes and hand on Lightning. Noctis seldom got angry at anyone, but Ignis had known him since he was only three years old- he knew better than anyone. His teenage years were filled with frustration over political matters and social unrest, but the biggest factor would be King Regis’s declining health. And to have a similar situation right now- that his only family was sick, must be very frustrating for him.

Lightning was pregnant.

His wife was pregnant.

There’s a fetus inside her womb.

Which would grow into a baby.

Their baby.

Light was going to be mother,

And he was going to be a father.

They would be parents.

Their family- their family would be complete.

His family would be complete.

Noctis stared at the doctor who delivered the news blankly. The room was as quiet as before, but there were invisible happiness and warmth floating in the air. All the tension was lifted with only a single sentence from the doctor.

He gathered his self together from the tremendous happiness he felt inside him and thanked the doctor and staff, “Thank you, everyone” he said to the people in the room,

“Could you give us a moment alone?” he asked the people to leave the room.

Everyone bowed their head to him and one by one, they got out of the room. Ignis however, walked to him and patted his shoulder, “Congratulation” he said quietly.

Noctis could only nod his head. He felt like if he said something, tears would start to come out of his eyes. And as much as he was comfortable with Ignis, he didn’t want to be a crybaby in front of him.

The Royal advisor then walked away and went outside. But before he opened the door, Noctis called him “Ignis” he said.

Ignis didn’t turn his body and only glanced at him from his shoulder, “Yes?” he replied.

“Don’t let anyone, especially the press know about it yet” he ordered.

He nodded, “Certainly, Your Majesty” he answered.

After Ignis silently walked out of the room, Noctis buried his face in the bed- silently cried. It wasn’t a great news; it was an outstanding news. Every emotion that was hidden and kept inside his own heart exploded. Every painful and happy memory of the past was overlapping with one another, creating an incredible emotion within him. Every bit of love he felt for the woman who hadn’t wake up in that room was surfacing in his heart, blinded him from any other thing in the world.

Noctis slowly rose his head and brought his lips to Lightning’s forehead. He kissed both of her cheeks and went down to kiss her lower stomach, which would get bigger from now on. He softly caressed it and drops of tear started to come out again.

“Wake up, Love. Join me in this happiness” he whispered to Lightning.

His wait wasn’t for long. About fifteen minutes after that, Lightning’s eyes slowly opened. Noctis waited patiently for her to adjust her vision and sat silently, hovering over her. When she was conscious enough to recognize him, he put his palm onto one of her cheeks. 

“Hei, you” Noctis whispered.

“Mmmm Hmmm” she hummed.

“How do you feel?”.

“Thirsty” she answered shortly.

Noctis smiled and helped her to sit, made sure to change the pillow’s position. After certain that she sat comfortably, he poured the water from the pitcher and helped her to drink it.

“Better?” he asked, sat on the edge of her bed, and held both of her hands.

“Yes” she answered shortly, “How long was I out?” she asked.

“About eight hours,” he said, “It’s near ten o’clock now”.

Lightning sighed, “I am so sorry, Noct” she said, “I am destroying our schedules. And to think that everyone was preparing it for weeks-” she shook her head, disappointed in herself.

“I felt so healthy before that. But the lemon- God! I couldn’t stand its flavor on my mouth. And the heat just made it worse. I am so sorry” she said to him.

Noctis smirked and shook his head, amazed by the dedication of her job. Inside, his heart was beating so fast on how he would break the news to her. In a normal circumstance, it was usually the wife that would feel nervous to break the happy news to the husband. But they weren’t normal and would never be ones either.

“Don’t even think about it, Light. I don’t care about the assembly anymore. The minister and Ignis could do whatever they want and I could care less”.

Lightning frowned, “Don’t say that”.

“But it’s the truth. And I am sure most of our staff feel the same way as me” he said.

“You don’t know that” she argued.

“Oh, but I do know” he insisted.

Lightning frowned once again, “Why?” she asked.

Noctis smiled widely and kissed her on the lips. He scooted and got closer to her, deepening the kiss. His hands circled her waist and his lips nipped her bottom lip. He felt Lightning’s arm circled his neck, responding to his kiss. He gave her one final nip before pulling himself and placed his forehead on hers.

“Noct” she called him.

“Mmm hmmm” he hummed happily.

“What is it?” she whispered.

The happy man sighed and entwined their fingers once again, looking lovingly into his wife’s cerulean eyes. His smile was too real, it reached his azure orbs and got into his deepest heart. And the young woman could see it all.

“Noct, what is it?” she asked.

He took a long breath and exhaled it, “There is a happy news that just makes everyone so content”.

“And you, as well?” she asked.

“Of course! I am the happiest person upon hearing this news, Light! Like- I don’t know! I feel that I could fly right now!” he exclaimed.

Lightning looked at him curiously. What kind of news could make Noctis acted this way? It was the first day of the assembly, she fainted during her schedule, she was brought to this hospital, and then there was a news that made him happy and didn’t really care about why they came here in the first place. She shook her head, couldn’t even guess what the news was.

Noctis brought both of her hands into his and kissed her knuckles.

“We are going to be parents, Light” he finally broke the news, “You are pregnant”.

Her eyes were wide open upon hearing it. Everything in her surrounding felt disappear, leaving her alone with Noctis in an unworldly place. The words were echoed through her ear;

‘You are pregnant’

‘You are pregnant’

‘We are going to be parents’

‘We are going to be parents’

 _“I am pregnant. I will become a mother”_ she thought inside her head

Before she could react, Noctis kissed her again. And this time, she responded with the same passion and emotion as Noctis. All of their unsaid emotion was shown through that kiss. She was grateful for Etro, leading her life here and being able to be part of Noctis’s life. She was grateful for him, their promise to each other three years ago would come true. They would be able to build the things that were gone, things that were destroyed.

They pulled out from their kiss and hugged each other tightly.

“We are going to have a child” she whispered to him.

**_“OH MY GOD! it’s Lightning! Come here everyone!”,_ **

**_“LIGHT!!”_ **multiple voices screamed her name.

**_“Light, are you okay?!”_ **

**_“I watched the news, Big Sis! You fucking fainted!”_ **

**_“Please tell me you are okay!”_ **

**_“Snow! Don’t swear! Dajh could hear you!”_ **

**_“He’s sleeping for Etro’s sake!”_ **

**_“Does that bastard works you to death?!”,_ **

**_“I am going to kill them all and rescue you, Light! You just wait!”_ **

**_“Fang!”_ **

**_“What!”_ **

“Guys…” Lightning tried to get their attention.

**_“You can’t kill The King!”_ **

**_“Oh yeah?! Try me!”_ **

“Is everyone there?” she tried again.

**_“Light, you haven’t answered our question”_ **

**_“Hope is just getting in!”,_ **

**_“Hope! Come here! Light is on the telephone!”_ **

“Why everyone is there again?” she asked

**_“Oh! we have a movie night”_**

**_“You haven’t answered my question, sister”_ **

**_“LIGHT! Is that you?!”,_** Hope cut them

**_“Light, I am going to Insomnia next month!”_ **

**_“Sis, answer my question!”_ **

“GUYS!” Lightning screamed through the smartphone’s screen.

Finally, her disordered, disoriented, and dysfunctional family got quiet.

 ** _“Light, are you okay?”_** Serah asked on the other line.

“Yes, I am alright. And yes, I fainted today. But now I am completely good”,

“The reason I call is that I have news for all of you”.

 ** _“About what? I don’t want to hear rubbish about politics and all”_** Fang replied.

**_“Yeah”, “Yesssss”, “Agree”, “Emm Hmmm True”, “Damn right!”._ **

“What? No! It’s not about politics. It’s about me- and Noctis” she replied.

 ** _“What it is, Light?”_** Vanille asked.

Lightning took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

“I am pregnant!” she screamed through her phone.

It was silence on the other line. And that wasn’t what Lightning expected how they would- 

**_“AAAAAAA! OH MY!”_** Vanille screamed. -never mind.

**_“LIGHT! CONGRATULATION!”_ **

**_“NO WAY!”_ **

**_“Sazh, Fang! Pay up!”_ **

**_“Noooooo!’_ **

**_“Oh Gooood! Light Congratulation. I am so happy for you!”_ **

“Wait. Does Hope just bet-” Lightning’s tried to say something, “-you know what? Forget it! I don’t want to know”.

**_“Three hundred Gils!”_ **

**_“Big Sis, congrats!”_ **

**_“Give our congrats to The King as well”_ **

**_“Oh my god, Snow! We are going to be an aunt and uncle!”_ **

**_“Does that mean I become Aunt Fang as well? It makes me sound old”_ **

**_“You are technically about seven hundred years old, Fang”_ **

**_“Aunt Vanille sounds cute. I like it”_ **

Lightning threw her hands in the air, gave up to try to get into their chaotic conversation. She put her smartphone above her blanket and got herself in a comfortable position- listening to them talking on the other line.

**_“Does that make Sazh a_ _grandpa?”_ **

**_“Of course,_ _No!”_** Sazh protested. 

Laughter was breaking over there and Lightning laughed with them as well.

Etro, she loved her family so very much. It made her truly couldn’t wait for the baby to be in her arms and being part of them all.

**Dearest Luna,**

**I am so sorry, for I just have time to come here. I hope you could forgive me.**

**Tonight, the moon truly shines brightly and beautifully. Just like you.**

**And I stand here, before the moon and the sea to see you.**

**Luna, four nights ago I received tremendously happy news.**

**I am going to be a father.**

**Me. Being a father. Could you ever have imagined?**

**I lost my mother before I could remember. Then I lost my father.**

**And I lost you.**

**All of the people I loved were gone and I felt so lonely in this world, even with my three brothers who always stand beside me.**

**But now, I have a chance to build a family of my own with a woman whom I am very much love.**

**And I couldn’t picture in words, how delighted I am right now.**

**Oh Luna, I hope you could join me in this happiness as well. As it is true and sincere from my deepest heart.**

**And just as I do, I hope you are happy as well on the other side of this world of ours.**

**I want you to know, that your love, guidance, and wisdom would never be forgotten.**

**With Love,**

**Noctis.**

He took out a single branch of the sylleblossom from the armiger and tied the folded paper on it. Slowly, Noctis kneeled at the edge of the pavement and dropped it into the water. He watched the water gradually wet the paper and the flower, submerging it into the depth of the water itself.

Stood up, he looked up to the night sky which adored by the bright full moon. The stars were scattered like sprinkles, shining modestly compared to the big moon. This kind of sight would be forever beautiful until the end of time. With the night wind that was blowing softly, the comfortable feeling and the gorgeous scenery made him didn’t want to leave.

“I thought that you would never come here,” said a voice far behind him,

“For the last four nights I come here, hoping to find you as well. Turns out you only come at the last night”.

Noctis didn’t turn his head behind and let the figure walked to his side.

Ravus Nox Fleuret stood precisely beside him, in the place where everything turned from worse to worst for both of them. They never repaired it; everything was exactly like both of them remembered it. The Altar of the Tidemother ruin wasn’t changing a bit, except maybe a few rocks that weren’t there anymore. But the feeling of agony it left was still the very same. It never went away.

“Why do you think I will not come?” The Lucian King asked.

Ravus wasn’t answering right away, he stood silent for a while, “Because you are happy” he answered.

Noctis didn’t need any explanation behind those words.

“That doesn’t mean I would forget everything everyone had been through,” he said.

Silence fell, as the two honorable men look at what’s in front of them.

“How is your family?” Noctis asked.

“Genevieve is good, busy taking care of Stella, and refused to come here with me” he answered.

“How old is she again?”, he asked again, “your infant daughter”.

“Two months old. Still learning to respond to her surrounding”.

“I never directly congratulate you,” he said, “Congratulation, Ravus. May you and your family would always be happy”.

Ravus nodded, “Thank you”.

They were silent for some time, and Ravus tried to begin the conversation once again.

“How’s your wife?” Ravus asked, “She fainted four days ago and the next day everyone acted like it was nothing”.

Noctis smiled, “That’s Lightning for you” he replied, “She is perfectly okay”.

The younger man was thinking for some seconds before deciding that he had to say it to Ravus.

“I am going to be a father too” he said to The Tenebrae King.

Ravus turned his head at Noctis in an instant. His breath hitched; surprised with the message he just heard. Was this the ultimate sign? That everyone, even Noctis would finally leave everything behind. A moment ago, he was a little bit relieved to find Noctis finally came to this place. Knowing that the love of his sister's life still remembered her and still feeling the essence of her departure.

“I am finally having a complete family, Ravus” Noctis said,

The older man got more shock by what he saw. Noctis was smiling, looking so delighted at the moon.

“After all these years… Me! Having a family again!”.

Ravus turned his head, “Congratulation” he said shortly.

The silence fell again and the two of them enjoy the moment with their own emotions. The minutes passed and the wind was getting colder. The moon was rising higher and the sea wave getting bolder.

“You should probably come back,” Ravus said, “Your wife would look after you”.

Noctis smiled, “She knows I am here- if that’s what you are implying” he replied.

Ravus's eyes went wide upon hearing the words.

“She knew that I wouldn’t feel peaceful to go home before I come here”,

“I would say that she actually insists me to come”.

The words were sinking into Ravus’s mind. This wasn’t what he was expected at all.

“Noctis” Ravus called him.

“Yes?” he answered.

“You will not forget _her_ , will you?”.

Noctis took a breath and exhaled it. “Never”,

“And I am sure nobody will”.

Ravus turned at him and Noctis turned his body at him as well. The two men were now standing facing each other. The bright moon was illuminating both of them behind and the wind was tickling their face, calming them in its own way.

“I’ll make sure of it,” Noctis said,

“I promise” he swore to Ravus.

For the first time in these five days, Ravus felt something big in his chest lifted.

Noctis turned his head toward the moon once again, “It’s magnificent, isn’t it?”.

Ravus smiled, “Yes. The moon is always magnificent,” he said sincerely. 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter would be part of M.E 768. I am sad that the story wouldn't be a perfect 7 chapters T.T like I imagined it to be.  
> I even deleted Ignis/Aranea and Gladio scenes from this chapter because it's already SO LONG and I don't know how to slip them into another chapter. I think I would just make another fic for them and dubbed it as part II of this series.  
> See you next chapter! And thank you for reading this story!


	4. Chapter 3: A Wonderful Wednesday part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning bit her lips a couple of times before finally asked him, “What exactly are we?”. 
> 
> Noctis tilted his head upon hearing her question, “What do you want us to be?” he asked back. 
> 
> “I want your answer, not a question for my question,” she said. 
> 
> “We are what you want us to be” he answered, “Girlfriend- boyfriend, lovers, couples- anything you want,” he said, 
> 
> “Although for me personally” he whispered, “I want more than that”, 
> 
> “Much much more than that,” he said.

A Wonderful Wednesday part II (last part).

\--

**M.E: 769**

Libertus considered himself to be a good Commander of The Kingsglaive. He knew how to choose the best candidates to get in, he knew how to teach the newbies to warp efficiently, he knew when to get mad, he knew when to get soft, and more importantly; he knew when to shut his mouth. Like when The Marshal gave orders to him or The King’s Advisor scolded some of his own staffs for making mistakes, or when The Shield reminded the house staffs of the protocols. He just knew how and when to do it. He understood that it was basically one of the most important requirements for getting into these fields of jobs.

So, when he received another task to assign some glaives for picking up Miss. Farron regularly to The Citadel, he did what was supposed to be done; closed his mouth, nodded, said ‘yes’, picked up the document and got out of the room. Every Friday morning, the assigned glaives would sail for Boral Bay and waited until she finished her job at the local school. Apparently, she was a children's martial arts teacher who could take down three of his members. Libertus was at the fence of amazed by the story, curious with the figure, and angry at the three lads- how the hell did they could lose to a little girl?

The first time he saw her, he admitted that his reaction was maybe as confused as any other glaives and guards. Nothing about her screamed _‘I am a fighter’_ at all. But as Libertus had the opportunity to meet her once, he then knew better. It’s true none of her physiques told him that she could fight, but her eyes told him different things. She had the same eyes as him or each of his comrades or The King himself; the eyes of a survivor. Every one of her steps was sure and steady, knowing clearly where was her destination and how to get there. And that stuff couldn’t come from training alone, but also experiences.

A lot of experiences if he may add.

“Welcome back to The Citadel, Miss” said one of the chamberlain staff.

“Thank you” she replied.

“I’ll escort you to your room” one of the maids said, “This way, please”.

With her walking off with the house staff, his comrades were once again completing their task.

“Do you think His Majesty is actually serious with her?” said one of his men, Sadda.

“It’s her sixteenth visit in the last six months, she already has regularly appointed maids during her stay, His Majesty gives her his childhood bed chamber as her room, let her roams The Citadel as she please, and even showed her the crystal chamber. So, you do the math” Yura answered.

“But isn’t she too young for him? She is barely twenty-one years old- a little girl!”

“And _that little girl_ gave you a black eye. What a loser”.

“Hey! You are one to talk. She got you a sprained ankle!”.

Both of them sighed loudly and continued to walked silently behind Libertus, heading to their base. As they walked, Libertus silently thought about the matter too. He didn’t know His Majesty that close before the fall of Insomnia, but he was pretty sure he just met her recently. It’s not about the age that worried him; Libertus’s own parents had seven years difference and they lived just fine. No, it’s more about how fast their relationship escalated. If this chick eventually married him, she would be the queen. And frankly, no one knew anything about her; her parentage, her background, or even her life during The Long Night. Because Libertus was a hundred percent sure that he never saw her in Lestallum, ever!

That’s a little suspicious.

Maybe he should talk with Cor.

“Do you want to bet?” asked Sadda to Yura again.

“About what?”

“When will they start sharing bedroom”

“Oy!” Libertus warned them.

“Come on Boss! Nothing and no one would be harmed here” Sadda said to him.

He sighed and let them slipped this time. There weren’t that many comrades of his from before the Long Night still alive today. And the younger ones still had so many playful sides, unlike him. Before the madness started, he too was also playful. But with responsibility came up, he became more serious with each passing second.

Libertus determined to make The Kingsglaive became a respected institution just like a long time ago. The pain of betrayal by his own comrades was still fresh in his memories. Every spit and glares people gave them for betraying their own King, he humbly excepted it as a reminder and warning. He swore he would make The Kingsglaive bounced back to its former glory- for Nyx, Crowe, King Regis, every fallen Insomnian of that very day, and for His Majesty himself.

“Let’s make it more interesting and guess who would go to whose bed chamber” Yura said.

“Oh! That’s fun!” Sadda exclaimed, “Okay. Three months from now, her to His Majesty’s”.

“Hmmm. For me, it’s two months but the premise of her would be the one that goes to His Majesty’s chamber, I agree” Yura answered.

“Alright,” Sadda agreed, “What about you, Boss?”.

“No” Libertus shortly answered,

“Ugh, come on! Since when you got no fun?”.

He sighed, “Okay, but if I win the two of would have to shut up about this whole thing, forever!” he said.

“Deal!” the two of them said in unison.

“Good” he said, “It’s going to be His Majesty who goes to her chamber. This week”.

“No way! That’s too fast” Sadda exclaimed.

“Really? His Majesty doesn’t seem to be the type” Yura said.

“Of what?” Libertus frowned.

“Making the first move”.

Libertus smirked to his comrades, “You two haven’t been paying attention”,

“He’s way more persistent about her than you think he is”.

One of the maids handed a bouquet of pink roses to her, “A compliment from His Majesty, Miss. He is sorry that he wouldn’t be here when you arrived. But he makes sure that he will come home before sundown and has dinner with you”, she said.

“Thank you” Lightning shortly answered.

She looked around her room and frowned upon the bouquet. If Noctis thought he hadn’t made himself clear by decorating the room with tens of vases full of roses in different colors, the bouquet would be the ultimate statement. Last week, she didn’t come here because the nearby orphanage where Vanille worked was short of staff and she had to help in the kitchen for the Weekend Gathering. The glaives have already arrived when she remembered that she forgot to tell Noctis about it. Before she could send them away, Vanille had to be that girl who came out and lured the poor glaives into helping her peeling potatoes.

The room had some changed from the past fourteen days ago. They changed the bedding and curtains into red, put several greens and a lot and lots of roses. Lightning just hoped it wasn’t because of her. Upon hearing the progression of her and Noctis’s relationship, Sazh warned her about several things. One of them was about the foundation of a relationship. 

_“Give it time, Light. Something that is built too fast would crumble down too soon”_ Sazh said,

_“A great foundation takes a lot of time to be built, but it would be worth it when the time comes. One day, there would be unhappy days and that foundation is the thing that will save both of you. Looking back, you’ll understand whether all of this is love or lust”._

Lightning sighed and sat on the bed bench, looking at the bouquet. Some hundred years ago, she never imagined that she would be in this situation; opening her heart for a man. But with Serah and Snow always glued to each other and she couldn’t just barge into Fang and Vanille’s house the whole time. So, for the first time in her life, she longed for a company of her own. Then, Noctis came into the picture at the right time.

And she knew that Noctis also felt the same as her- longing for a company of his own.

No one, not even her could deny that the two of them moved the relationship up in a very fast phase. Sometimes it even terrified herself.

“Ano- Miss?” a voice called Lightning. It was the younger maid.

“Yes?”

“We’ve finished unpacked your belongings. Do you need anything else?” she asked.

Lightning bit her lips and smiled a little, “No, thank you”.

“Then we’ll excuse ourself” said the elder one, “We’ll come back before dinner to help you get ready, Miss”,

The two of them bowed their head and got out of the room.

She threw herself on the bed with her leg dangling off it. She closed her eyes with her arms, thinking about the whole situation she got herself into. Did she make the right choice? Would everything be alright for both of them? What did they even do? Although among all the questions she asked to herself, only one was particularly budged her very much; what were they?

When Noctis got into the dining room, Lightning was already there, standing near the big window and looking at the scenery outside. Today she wore a knee-length dark blue off-shoulder. The diamond necklace he asked the chamberlain staff to be delivered to her was there as well, circling around her neck. Her hair was done in a tidy lower bun but left some of her hair cascading her face.

_Stunning_

Lightning turned in his direction and he began to walk to her. Right in front of her, he immediately circling his arms on her and bring her body to him. Surprisingly, she bought her hand to both of his cheeks and kissed him on his lips. Noctis smiled in between the kiss, genuinely content that she took the initiative. Usually, it was him that took the first step.

After their lips parted, Noctis kept her close to him. “Hey, you” he greeted her.

One of her hands moved to fix the back of his collar, “Welcome home” she whispered.

He didn’t know precisely why, but his breath hitched upon hearing the words from her. Noctis could only nod to her and immediately buried his head on her shoulder. She smelled of roses- just like she always did. Inside Noctis’s head, Lightning and roses were something that would remind him of one another every time he saw one of them. And so, he asked for some fresh roses to be put in his bedroom every day. He hadn’t told Lightning about it and to be honest, he kind of shy to say that to her. As time passed, he gradually felt the weekdays were becoming too long and the weekends were becoming too short. He held her now, but when it felt just like seconds to him Sunday would come and she had to be back to Boral Bay.

He felt Lightning was caressing his hair and sighed in contentment.

“Just so you know, I noticed that the maids dolled me up so that this necklace is the main attraction for tonight,” she said.

Noctis smiled and rose his head, “Indeed” he replied, “Do you like it?” he asked her.

“This is beautiful” she admitted, “But do you think it’s wise? I bet it’s very expensive,” she asked.

“I didn’t spend anything on this. The whole royal jewelry collection is still complete- untouched inside the jewelry room. I believe the last person who ever wore them was my mother. And I think it is about time a woman wears them again, isn’t it?” Noctis said.

Lightning seemed shocked by the words and immediately frowned her forehead. Noctis immediately sensed her disagreement and quickly changed the situation, “Let’s eat!” he said quickly,

“I am starving” he was walking toward the dining table and sat in one of the chairs. When he was eating with Lightning, they used the small table with only two chairs instead of the long table one. It was much more intimate- the thing Noctis craved the most. 

She silently walked and sat in the opposite chair, looking at Noctis. “Where have you been?” she asked him.

Noctis smiled, relieved that she didn’t complain about the jewelry. “Airforce base; inaugurated the generals and commanders,” he said while picking up the utensils and started to cut the grilled barramundi.

“I can’t wait to get you to see the airships, Light. They are impressive!” he said.

Lightning smirked, “I am sorry Noct, but it’s hard to make me feel impressed by airships” she replied, “I’ve seen enough _impressive airships_ in my past life”.

Noctis sighed, “Sometimes I forget about all that. Caccon had more advanced technologies, wasn’t it?”.

“I think so” she answered, “But sometimes, super advance technologies make everything become too complicated”.

He nodded, “That is if the whole tech was dominated by only one party”.

Lightning nodded and their conversation turned to a discussion over the development of Lucis and Niflheim foreign affairs. He enjoyed talking with her about anything in general. These past three years some ambitious surviving aristocrats had been so persistent about throwing their daughters in his direction. It became difficult to enjoy an actual conversation without his mind wondered around what the other person was seeking from him. He became too cautious about everything and Prompto once said that they didn’t need an Ignis wannabe in their group. One _‘Ignis’_ was already too much, he said.

That’s why, when he was with Lightning he could loosen up. She didn’t throw herself to him; it was he who threw himself at her.

After spending the night with her and retrieving to his room for the night, Noctis felt it again- cold. Two weeks away from her were too long and six hours with her were too short. He wanted more. He needed more. And after one and a half hours tried so hard to sleep but failed miserably, he decided he would follow what his body wanted.

Tok Tok Tok

“Light” he called quietly.

The corridor of her bedroom was completely disserted as everybody was probably on their bed right now.

“Light, can I come in?” he called and knocked on the door again.

“Come in” Lightning’s faint voice answered.

Noctis smiled and got into his once childhood bedroom. Lightning’s surprisingly seemed to haven’t sleep at all. She was sitting on the bed and leaning over the headboard. The room was illuminated by the moonlight from outside and the bedside lights. The look on her face made Noctis thought that she somehow knew he would come here.

“Do you need something?” she asked him calmly.

“Yes” he replied shortly.

“What is it?”.

He looked at her straight in her eyes, unwavering. “May I go in there?” he asked her, pointing toward her direction.

And once again, the look on her face made him felt like she knew Noctis would say that. “You may” she shortly replied.

Noctis smiled slightly and walked toward the bed. Lightning began to fix her position and lying down on the bed. To his surprise once again, she opened the blanket for him. He translated the gesture as an invitation and willingness, so he wasted no time to lie down beside her. When he was a child, he always felt that the bed was so wide and big. But now, with two grown-ups on it, he felt that it couldn’t be more cramped. And obviously, he wouldn’t complain about it.

_It’s warm_

The two of them face each other and this time, Noctis made the first move. One of his hands circled her waist and brought their body against each other. Their lips met and he felt nothing could stop him anymore. He nipped her lower lips before got his tongue into her mouth. It was warm and sweet, everything he ever hoped for. She didn’t let him do whatever he please though, her tongue danced with his own and pleasure sighed started to break from both of them.

Noctis left her mouth in favor of her neck. His teeth nipping the junction of her shoulder and neck, licking and sucking the length of her neck.

“Noctis…” she sighed and whispered his name which made him smiled.

He shifted his position and pinned her form above. His legs opened hers slightly and pressed his body on hers. Noctis sighed when Lightning grabbed both of his cheeks and pulled him down for another kiss. The material of their nightgown was becoming a disturbance for him. He kissed her deeply before parted his lips and looked at her in the eye.

“May I?” he asked while caressing her thigh.

Lightning stroke his cheek and moved her hand to circle his neck, “It’s going to be my first time” she whispered.

Noctis eyes couldn’t be wider after hearing the words, “Se- seriously?” he asked.

“Do I look like I am kidding?” she asked back.

He quickly shook his head, “No! No, no, not at all” he almost yelled.

Looking at her body, he couldn’t believe that if they were continuing it, he would be her first. Etro, what a lucky man he was. But then, something struck him. He kissed her tenderly, over and over again. Pouring his feeling to each and every kiss he gave her lips.

“I am so sorry, Light” he said, “It isn’t my first time” he admitted,

“If only I could turn back the time and have foreseen the future that you would come to me, I would want it to be my first time too” he whispered.

She smiled at him and kissed both of his cheeks, his eyes, and his forehead before kissed his lips. “Can I ask you something, Noct?”.

“Anything” he replied.

Lightning bit her lips a couple of times before finally asked him, “What exactly are we?”.

Noctis tilted his head upon hearing her question, “What do you want us to be?” he asked back.

“I want your answer, not a question for my question,” she said.

“We are what _you_ want us to be” he answered, “Girlfriend- boyfriend, lovers, couples- anything you want,” he said,

“Although for me personally” he whispered, “I want more than that”,

“Much much more than that,” he said.

Lightning breath hitched and she bit her lips again. Her eyes were starting to get wet and Noctis waited until a single drop of tear fell from both of her eyes. He kissed both of her eyes, trailed the tears, and sucked them into his mouth.

“I love you, Lightning” he said, looking straight into her eyes, “You make me very happy”.

She brought his body down and hugged him tightly. His head was buried beside her neck, kissing the side of her face and waited for her to calm down. “Noct” she called him.

He rose his head, “Yes?”.

“You may love me tonight” she whispered to him.

Noctis himself was sure his smile couldn’t get wider than that time, “Thank you, Light”.

They sat up and Noctis took her nightgown off her, slowly stripping her of any clothing she wore that night. He grabbed her shoulder and admiring every curve she had, from her breast down to her stomach and to the slight mound before her very private part. She grabbed his chin and made him looked at her eyes. Slowly, she moved her hand to the buttons of his pajamas and took them off one by one. Sliding down his top and timidly grabbed the side of the pants.

Noctis smiled, “Go on” he encouraged her.

She kept looking into his eyes when she slides down his pants. When both of them finally as naked as each other, Noctis grabbed her waist and slowly pushed her down back to the bed. With no fabric separate them, Noctis finally could feel every bit of her skin. It was soft and supple- far beyond everything he ever imagined her to be. He pressed himself right to her core, let her felt him- introducing the feeling of him to her. She was warm down there and Noctis couldn’t be happier.

“Noct” Lightning called him, “I-” she hesitated,

He kissed her forehead, “Everything will come natural, Light. Don’t you worry” he assured her.

She looked at him and nodded.

He smiled and began to kiss her lips again, trailed her chin and neck with his tongue, and bit the junction of the neck. Lightning sighed when he licked and sucked them. He hoped it was enough to leave a mark in the morning. His mouth traveled south to capture her harden nipple,

“Noctis!” Lightning cried, “I- haaah” she sighed,

He smiled and continued to suck and lick it. His right hand traveled to fondle the other nipple in the thumbs and that was when Noctis heard Lightning moaned loudly for the first time.

“Aahhh, Noct. Tick- Ahhh”

Noctis's mouth changed to the right breast and massaged the left one softly. She mewled and moaned, excited him even more. His right hand traveled down and felt her folds; it began to feel wet. He rose his head and kissed her deeply on the lips again before sliding himself down and settled his head right in front of her clit.

“Noctis, what are you- HAAAH! Ahhh!”

He sucked her clit and got his tongue inside her, tasting her very own essence. Her legs began to move and Noctis quickly grabbed both of her thighs and put them in place. As his tongue moved inside her, her moans were getting louder. His name was being shouted, again and again, made him harder for each second.

“Ahhhh, Noct. Wh- I- Ahh!” she couldn’t say anything clearly.

The more his tongue dance within her, the wetter she got and that was the time when Noctis decided to get his fingers came to play as well. When the first finger got in, he immediately went full hard. She was really tight and just imagining the feeling of himself inside her was enough to get him more excited. Lightning though moaned very loudly and he loved every bit of it.

He brought himself up and kissed her lips when his finger started to move. He started with a slow rhythm and gradually went faster. When he felt she became wetter, he added a second finger and stretched her core. Her body responded and started to grind into his finger. Her moans were so satisfying to him, his name never left her mouth.

“Ahhh, Noct” she tried to grab his head.

He went closer to her and she brought him into another mouthful kiss. This time, it was a passion that took control of their kiss. Tongues were dancing and he bitted her lips hard, made sure to make it got poutier in the morning. She would be glorious when they both wake up later. His finger never stopped despite their kiss, and he decided to add the third finger. That was the moment when Lightning truly screamed his name loudly.

“NOCTIS!”

“Yes, Love?” he playfully replied while hit her harder down there.

“Haaah Ahhhh, don’t- ahhhh!” she moaned messily.

“Suuushh, just enjoy it Light” he kissed her neck.

Several times later, Lightning finally came on his fingers. He thought that he wouldn’t forget her moan from that. It was so satisfying for him to be able to please the woman beneath him.

“Noctisssss haaah” Lightning moaned.

He kissed her forehead again, and then looked at her eyes, “You ready?” he asked her.

She weakly nodded, still high from her orgasm.

He removed his finger and positioned himself right at her entrance. When the tip touched her folds, Lightning’s eyes went wide, and looked at his eyes.

“Noct-” she called him,

“Suuush, calm down Love” he assured her.

Even with her own fluids flowing out of her, she was still so god damn tight. Slowly but surely, every inch of him got in until all of it was buried within her. He sighed and moaned pleasingly, enjoying every feeling that she offered him. It was beyond what he imagined. Pleasuring himself while thinking about her was nothing compared to the feeling of actually within her.

He looked down at her, “You okay?” he whispered.

She nodded and kissed his cheek.

“Do you feel- uncomfortable?” he asked.

She shook her head slightly, “I thought that it’s going to be more- painful” she replied, “But it’s not”.

Noctis smiled, “Is that a compliment for me?” he asked her.

“Is it?” she asked confusedly.

He chuckled and kissed her cheek as well, “It is. That’s mean I am doing a good job” he said,

“If you ever feel pain during this time, for Etro’s sake! Just slap me hard and yelled how terrible I am at doing it”.

She hummed, understood what he meant by that. He kissed her deeply one more time before started to move. Lightning was a fast learner- he knew that from the moment he met her for the first time in that wretched land. He never imagined though that she would be too in the bedroom department. Not long after he was grinding against her, she too moved with him. They found their rhythm and he started to get faster.

They moaned together as the lewd sound from the wet slap down below filled the room.

“Noct, harder!” she said.

“Gladly” he answered.

And pushed harder he did. Their sweat, their breath, their moans, and their movements were becoming rawer and rawer with each and passing time. The pleasure was so addicting for Noctis, that he thought he never wanted it to end. But then, he hit that spot where Lightning screamed his name loudest for that night.

“There, Love?” he asked her.

“There… there...” she answered incoherently.

“Good” he smiled at her.

They were kissing while Noctis going faster and harder than before, hitting that spot again and again and again, that his lover was moaning pleasingly. And then, he felt that she tightening around him. Squeezing him even more and he knew both of them were about to last.

“Noct, I- I felt” she tried to say something between her moans.

“Yes love, just let it go,” he said.

With one hard push, she came for the second time that night. Calling his name over and over again. “Noctis…” she circling her hands on his neck.

He moved several times before he hit his own orgasm and poured his seed inside her. It was so warm and satisfying. They stayed still as they were savoring the feeling of their fluids joining each other, and some of them were slipping through him ad cascading her thighs.

No doubt that the maids would have to change the cover in the morning.

Noctis kissed her again, this time wasn’t just passion but also with so many unsaid feelings. Love, gratitude, love, admiration, love, and love. How could he be so lucky to be able to be with her?

“I love you Light” he said to her again.

She smiled lovingly at him and brought his body down to her, hugging him and caressing his back and hair. Lulling him to a no doubt would be his best sleep in his life.

Prompto was just finished capturing the sunrise from the rooftop when he met two very nervous maids on his way down in the elevator. One of them was holding a tea tray and when both of them saw him inside, they looked way more nervous than before.

He recognized them; they were Lightning’s appointed maids.

“Mis- Ms- Mr. Argentum, Sir!” one of them nervously greeted him.

“Good Morning, Sir” the other one said to him.

“Good Morning, you two” he said cheerfully.

The two of them get into the elevator with him. And as a curious person that he was, of course he asked them what’s been bothering them.

“So, is Lightning already awake?” he baited them.

Both of them looked at each other quickly and stared at one another, having a silent conversation with their eyes.

“Y- ye- yeah, we- we think so,” one of them said.

“No- not yet!” the other contradicted her.

What’s wrong with the two of them?

When the floor in which Noctis chamber lied, he walked out of the elevator, saying goodbye to the two nervous maids. “Good day, ladies!” he said to them.

“Yes, Sir!” one of them screamed.

Prompto frowned his forehead but kept walking down the corridor to Noctis’s bedroom. He hoped that his friend of his already get up and ready- he wanted some good sparring with Noctis. He was working with the art department to showcase every sunrise scenery from The Citadel rooftop and would compile them into one single photo, creating the sun's movement throughout the year. It was one of the photo projects for the exhibition they were working on.

The industry and economy had to keep going, and so for art and education. It needed a lot of dedication though. He had to get up super early and went to the rooftop to wait for the sunrise in the exact same spot and time. One hundred and seventy-two times again and he was done. And to be honest, all of the stayed up late, and waking up early started to wear his muscle off.

When he came close to his bed-chamber, however, a chamberlain staff looked at him and his eyes went wide, “Mr. Argentum, Sir!” he called Prompto and ran to him.

“Oy, good morning!” he greeted the staff, “Is His Majesty already awake?” he asked.

“No idea Sir. I thought that you knew where he is! His bed is empty!” he sounded panicked,

Prompto looked at him, confused by the news.

“Should we tell Mr. Scientia?” he asked him,

A maid nearby them heard it and shook her head, “Can we not tell him right away, please?” she asked in fear.

Prompto looked at her and sighed. He could swear there wasn’t a single staff in The Citadel who wasn’t afraid to either Ignis or Cor. The two of them needed to loosen up a bit when it came to the staff. He meant, not everyone was perfectionist freaks like them. And not to mention, when it came to Noctis’s well being the two of them could felt like monsters to all of the staff.

“Could you tell me what happens from the start?” Prompto asked them.

“There wasn’t any start, Sir. It is what is it. His Majesty is missing!” he exclaimed.

Promto looked at him, “Missing?” he asked.

“Yes, Sir. He isn’t in his bed and nowhere within his bed-chamber” the maid said.

“Do you know where he probably is?” the man asked again.

Prompto stared at him and then turned to the maid. The probability of where Noct was… 

Bed empty…

The maids…

_Aha!_

He suddenly exclaimed and started to laugh in front of the staff. Prompto was sure the two of them eyed him with a confused expression but he couldn’t help but laughed.

“Oh, Etro… ahahahaha” he laughed,

Promto placed his hand on both of the staffs’ shoulder, “Don’t worry. He just isn’t in his bedroom” he said to them.

“Exactly what we just said, Mr. Argentum. Why are you laughing?” the man asked,

“No no no no no no. I will repeat it once again, okay. I think I know where he is, don’t worry” he replied,

“Well, where is His Majesty?” the maid eagerly asked. It was her job on the line here!

Promto looked at the two of them, “He isn’t missing. He is just not in _his_ bedroom” he said with every punctuation in each word.

The two of them stared at one another.

“I suggest, for the sake of everyone here; don’t disturb _them,_ ” he asked.

He turned his body and ready to leave when he remembered something, “And I suggest, don’t tell Ignis” he said.

“Good day everyone!” he said while walking away from Noctis’s chamber.

He picked up his phone and dialed someone,

 _“What the hell do you want?”_ Gladio’s raspy voice was heard on the other line.

“Rise up Glady! You owe me two hundred gils. And tell Libertus he also wins his bet!” he said to Gladio.

 _“What?”_ Gladio asked confusedly,

 _“Ah… that”_ The Shield finally understood. 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's move to Thusrday, should we?


	5. Chapter 4: Thursday Within The Thunderstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And inside your people’s mind, you. will. always. be. hers” she finally said it.
> 
> “Twelve years, they said. For twelve years the love couldn’t be shaken. Even after ten years that followed, you didn’t forget her. And three years later, of course it doesn’t change. All of the great unshakable love is safely and lovingly tucked into the infamous lover’s notebook”.
> 
> Noctis shook his head, “She is no more, Light” he whispered.
> 
> “Indeed, she is. But the memory of her would always be here, inside your people’s mind, and apparently yours as well” Lightning replied.

**\--**

**M.E 771**

Cor Leonis was a perfectionist man, everyone knew that. He hated it so much when something was done half-heartedly. And he despised it when a personal matter got in the way of the works. Not many people shared his view, but luckily at least there were two people close to him who shared it as well; Ignis and The Queen.

He sat up straight in his place watching the pregnant consort walked down the aisle of the Mors Cathedral, proceeding each of every ceremony stages confidently. As her pregnancy had reached its fourth months, she was expected to do The Astral Soul Ceremony- a seven steps ceremony commemorating the six astral and The Goddess Etro. It was believed that in the fourth months of pregnancy, Etro would blow the children’s soul into their mother’s womb.

The Queen currently got into the fifth step. Her attendants removed the heavy black mantle from her shoulder and helped her kneeling before the archbishop. The only surviving priest of the cathedral then murmured the prayer while pouring the holy water onto her head slowly. After the seventh pour, he was done and the queen’s attendants helped her to get up once again.

She then walked forward with the priest and coming to the sixth step. A small blade and a tiny golden cup were lying on the big black table and then the queen took the blade. She pressed the sharp blade into her palm and let the blood dripped into the cup. After the cup is full, she retrieved her arm and the priest took the cup. He walked toward a burning pot and poured the blood into it.

The last stage was right in front of the altar. The archbishop extended his hands and took the queen’s hand into his own. Then the two of them faced the Etro’s giant statue and the pray began. All of the people who attended the ceremony now standing up and held their palms together in front of their chest.

Cor looked at the king’s direction. His smile couldn’t be more real and Cor could feel the happiness that he radiated. Unknowingly to himself, Cor smiled a little upon seeing the scene he just saw.

“O Etro our one and only divine goddess, the beneficent and the ever-merciful, the queen above all of the astral, the sole ruler of this world and the beyond who dust from Thy throne among the dwellers upon this mortal world. Wholeheartedly, we beseech thee with thy favor to behold our most noble lady, Queen Lightning. And so, replenish her with the grace of your holy spirit. May she always walk in Thy way and holds to Thy will”.

“Amen” the people said in unison. 

The Archbishop then continued, “We stand here in your mercy, thanking thee for the most gracious heavenly gift that comes for us through our beloved queen. Humbly, we beg you, please grant her in wealth and long life filled with everlasting felicity. May the child she bears to be a blessing to us all”.

“Amen”.

“May the child she bears inherit the grace and honor of the mother, Queen Lightning”.

“Amen”.

“And May the child she bears bring peace and prosper as the father, King Noctis”.

“Amen”.

And with that, the ceremony ended.

Later in the evening, they had a banquet at The Citadel.

At first, Cor wanted to be absent from the table in favor of handling the situation. But Noctis said that he wanted him to sit down with all of them in this joyful occasion. The queen’s relatives were also invited; her younger sister, Lady Serah and her husband were sitting down beside the king while Mr. Hope and Sazh sat beside the queen. In front of them were the prime minister and his wife, with Ignis sat beside him and the Archbishop sat beside the wife. Gladio and Iris we sitting down in front of Miss Fang and Vanille. As for Cor himself, he was sitting some seats away from the king with Prompto and his wife, Cindy right beside him.

As he was looking around the big table, something caught his eyes and that reminded him about the thing he had wanted to know for some time.

“Prompto” he said.

“Yeah?” he turned away from his wife.

“What happened between Ignis and Gladio?” he said while slicing his vanilla pudding.

“What do you mean?” Prompto asked while slicing his pie.

“You know exactly what I mean” Cor replied.

The younger looked at him and sighed, “It’s just Gladio being Gladio and Ignis being Ignis” he said.

“Care to tell me which part of ‘Gladio’ and ‘Ignis’ is that? For what I know, they have lots of character”. 

Prompto sighed once again, “To put it simply, Gladio is jealous of Iggy”.

Cor frowned, “What to be jealous of?”.

The blond man sliced his pie and chewed them before answered, “Because Iggy would likely get married soon”.

“What?” Cor asked dumbfoundedly.

“Just kidding!” Prompto exclaimed, “Well, apparently he has been sleeping around with a woman for five years” Prompto said,

“Five years! Could you imagine?!” he sliced his pie again,

“Not to mention that they do it only once a year, every time the two of them visiting Altissia for The Assembly if you please!” Cindy joined in from Promto’s side,

“What a story” she remarked.

“Oh Baby, I am sure it wasn’t just _once_ ” Prompto said.

“True. It’s more of a one full day activity” Cindy giggled, “No wonder Gladio found out and angry about it”.

“Yeah, he didn’t like the prospect of being left out” Prompto said.

“Being left out?” He repeated the words.

“You know- Gladio originally thought that he and Iggy would be-” the younger man hesitant to choose the words, “-would be just like you” he said.

“Like me?”.

“Married to the job” he said.

_Ah…_

“So, now Ignis has a girlfriend?”,

“I am not so sure about calling _her_ his girlfriend- yet” Prompto said hesitantly, “But _she_ plans to move here and lives with him. So…- yeah”.

“Who is she?” The Marshal asked.

“Oh Cor, I bet in my garage name you wouldn’t like it” Cindy said.

“Seriously?” he asked, “Say the name” he said.

“Aranea Highwind” Promto said.

Cor was speechless. “Y-you mean the Aranea. As in-”

“Commander of High Imperial Guards of Nifleheim? Yeah, she is the one” The blond man said while slicing another pie.

“I still don’t understand how the hell she would just leave her post like that. Rising an empress and taking care of the entire army of an empire is far too cool to be given up if you ask me” Cindy said.

“What?” Cor asked confusedly.

He couldn’t count on how many dumbfounding sentences he heard tonight. And all of them were in the span of five minutes!

“She said- oh no, I mean Iggy said that she said she would retire from her job and would move here. The reason of all that isn’t quite clear to me. You have to ask Ignis yourself”.

Cor shook his head, “Does the King know about this?” he asked.

Prompto nodded as an answer. “And he approves the whole thing?” Cor asked again.

“Totally” Promto replied, “Why wouldn’t he?”,

“It maybe seemed odd for you right now, Cor. But Aranea is pretty cool if you asked me”,

“If you adore Lightning, you would likely approve Aranea as well” The Royal Art Historian said.

Before Cor could react any further, the ding sound of glass was echoing through the air. All of the activity and lively chatters died down instantly to look at the source of the sound. The King was standing up and Cor knew it was the time for the speech.

Fang thought yesterday's event was stunning- although she would never imagine that Lightning agreed to follow any religious procession after her fight with Bhunivelze. And now, every time Fang took a look at this friend of hers, there wasn’t any image of the past anymore. There wasn’t any shadow of a girl whom once being demanded by fate to grow up too soon, there wasn’t a girl who bore any hatred or disappointment toward herself, only a regal and noble woman befitted her title.

Although she would be far more regal if she dropped that annoying pursed lips from her face.

The two of them were sitting in the indoor garden pavilion, having some brownies, cake, fruits, and ice cream. Apparently, Lightning’s pregnancy had begun to the stage of her craving a lot of stuff. Some of those things were apparently sweets, the things Fang wouldn’t dare to over to Lightning in the past. Serah and Vanille were enjoying the East Garden while Snow, Hope, Dajh, and Sazh were out enjoying the city doing Etro-knows-what.

And here she was, accompanying a bad mood queen that wouldn’t touch any of the gorgeous fresh foods her maids had brought to them.

Fang scooped another spoon of vanilla ice cream, “Vanille eats strangely these days, you know” she said,

“She is following this horrible diet plan which tells her to only eat about a hundred of fifty grams of fruit and a hundred grams of boiled potato per meal served. So, last night was a disaster for her. She ate two slices of fish fillet and chocolate pies”.

Lightning sighed and continued to play with her ice cream.

Fang tried again, “I hope she will stop. She will not be fit enough for our sky diving next w-”

“Four times!” Lightning exclaimed, cutting Fang of her words.

“What?”

“You’ve said the words _sky diving_ four times” the pink hair woman said,

_Did I?_

“And if you say anything about sky diving once again, I am going to kill you Fang!” Lightning said.

“Oh, please do. Dying is better than sitting here with a tremendously bad mood- pain the arse person” Fang replied.

Lightning sighed heavily and turned her head away from Fang.

“What happens to you?” Fang finally asked the question she had been wanted to ask.

“I am fat!” the pregnant woman said spitefully to her.

And Fang was dumbfounded in an instant, “Huh? What?”.

“I don’t want to repeat myself” she replied firmly.

Fang looked at Lightning with her forehead frowned and her mouth slightly opened. The ice cream in the spoon halfway to her mouth was starting to melt. Lightning fixed her sitting position and put her right hand onto the growing belly of hers.

“I used to be able to jump right halfway through the sky and crushed an entire gigantic tower. I used to be able to swirl in the air, kicked monsters, and killed a freaking god” Lightning said, “And now it’s getting hard for me to even bend down! I even bleed when brushing my teeth!”.

If it wasn’t for the ice cream spoon which she’s holding right now, Fang would just jump right in front of the other woman and slapped her with all of her might. What was Lightning even talking about? Did she hit her head on something? Did someone hit her head on something? Since when did Lightning become an idiot?

“You are pregnant” Fang whispered.

“And fat” Lightning added.

Fang shook her head, “Twice” she said, “You’ve said the word _fat_ twice. And if you say it once again, I am going to throw you out of the window”. 

“Throwing me out of the window will resulting I am dead. You’ll get a death sentence for killing the queen of this kingdom”.

“EXACTLY!” Fang yelled,

“Oh, and you want to know another fact? You are not fat, you are pregnant!” Fang said.

Lightning only sighed upon hearing Fang’s words.

“What exactly happens to you?” she asked again, “Yesterday, you were completely fine”.

“People could change in the span of a night” Lightning spatted.

Fang put the completely melting ice cream back to the glass bowl in front of her and turned her body so she would face Lightning. “Let’s hear about it” she said.

Lightning’s eyes looking down at her own glad bowl of ice cream and got silent for some time, while Fang patiently waiting for her to say the things that had been bothering her thought. She never saw Lightning being this vulnerable since three years ago. At that time, Lightning was having a mental breakdown over her relationship with Noctis and- 

_Ah…_

If there was one thing that could make Lightning lose her damn mind, it would be about that one bloody bastard.

“Is there something going on with Noctis?” Fang asked.

“No, nothing-” she quickly replied, “-not yet anyway” she added.

Lightning took a deep breath several times and began her story, “One of my daily chores is to write a diary. And it’s not a kind of duty to the people or the kingdom, but to someone that one day would succeed me- in the next generation, I hope”,

“Through their own journals, my predecessors left me a lot of guidance and knowledge- as well as warning”.

“What kind of warning?” Fang asked curiously.

“Now that the child inside me is truly _living_ , there will be a complication with the Lucii”.

Lightning took a deep breath again, “Half of my predecessors warned me that it would be dangerous for the child and myself from now on. They suggest not to-”

“-make love until the child was born and deemed excepted by the crystal”,

“The Lucii don’t like to be disrespected or being challenged. Such a _worldly_ _act_ while their descendant was still growing inside was apparently deemed as trash. One should focus on the child, not on oneself” the pregnant woman said,

“A lot called the warning a bullshit and lost their child” Lightning said, “or lost their own life on the labor bed” she whispered. 

Silent fell and Fang sighed heavily, “So, that’s it? All of this bad mood is about sex?” she asked.

“No! It’s far more complicated than just about sex” Lightning said, “During this kind of time the king would start taking mistresses” she whispered,

“Ah…” Fang understood now.

“There’s a reason why I haven’t bear the name ‘Lucis’ yet. In the past, the court became a battlefield for the women to put their son as the heir to the throne. The ninety-third monarch, King Orion put an end to the madness because he hated to see his mother cried every time his father bedded another woman”,

“Only the king, the queen who has given birth to an heir, and the child itself whom the crystal approved would bear the name ‘Lucis’. And only a Lucis Caelum has the right to the crown. History has proved that somehow, the woman who gave birth to the heir would be hard to conceive again. For seven generations back, all of the consorts only give birth to one child. And that’s another reason the king would take mistresses”,

“To get a spare” Lightning said bitterly. 

Fang sighed, “You know damn well that all of those things were happening in the past when the moral compass of this world was still pointing south, right?”.

“Noctis’s great grandfather had five- FIVE OFFICIAL mistresses, Fang! And his grandfather had secret affairs with no less than TEN different women!” Lightning yelled,

“His grandmother poured all of her soul into writing those diaries. I could feel her anger and sadness within those words. She was dead out of depression in her early fifty”.

They were quiet for a long moment after that. Fang scooped another ice cream into her mouth, “Honestly, I wouldn’t worry about that” she said,

“His predecessor might be doing all those shitty things, but he wouldn’t” Fang said.

“You don’t know that” Lightning replied, “Nobody knows that”.

“But I do. And I am sure everyone around us knows that as well” Fang said,

“Well, at least the people who aren’t blind and could see the way he looks at you. Because apparently, even you couldn’t see it yourself”.

Fang continued, “I don’t even like the bastard that much. But even I know for sure that he will not do that to you”,

“He loves you too damn much” she said straight to Lightning’s eyes.

Before Lightning could even react, a voice interrupted them from the entrance of the garden itself.

“Ah, there you are!” the familiar voice startled both of the women.

They turned their head to the entrance direction and could see Noctis was walking toward them with Gladio tailing behind him. He was holding something in his right hand, which he hid behind his back. When they’ve reached the pavilion, Noctis sat beside Lightning and circled his left hand around her shoulder. He kissed her cheek and lied out the things he brought on the table.

“Tada!” he playfully exclaimed, “Do you like it?” he asked Lightning.

They were two branches of roses. One was blue and the other was black.

Lightning looked at Noctis and back to the roses, “They are gorgeous” she whispered, taking the black rose branch into her hand.

“Are they real?” Fang asked him.

“Yes, they are” Noctis smiled, answering Fang’s question.

Gladio sat beside Fang and started to munch a piece of toffee from a glass bowl on the table, “The result of some genetic engineering stuff” he said.

Noctis looked at Lightning, “The Botanical and Agroindustry Institute is conducting a series of genetic manipulation experiments for various plants, and they are one of the successful results. They offered the roses to us, as a gift for you” he said. 

“For me?” Lightning asked.

“Uhh hmm” he hummed, “And so, I told them to plant them in your rose garden. They are still digging right now. You will be the first person to ever grow them” he said,

“Isn’t it wonderful?” he smiled and kissed Lightning again- this time was on her lips.

“Oy!” Fang protested.

Noctis looked at her, “What?” he asked, “It’s just a kiss” he said,

“And I remember clearly that the only thing we absolutely can’t do in front of you are making out and making love. Since we wouldn’t do the later until the baby is born, you are safe Fang”.

Lightning’s eyes were wide opened, “What?” she asked Noctis.

“What what?” he asked her confusedly, “Did I say something wrong?”.

“No- no!” she exclaimed, “You know about _it_?” she asked. 

“About what?”

“That- that we shouldn’t…”

“Making love?” he finished her question, “Of course I know. They wouldn’t shut up about it in my dreams even if I’ve sworn to them over and over again that it wouldn’t be a problem,” he said while holding his right hand to her- showing the Lucii ring.

“Really?” she whispered.

“Hell yeah!” he exclaimed, “Why would it be a problem anyway? Do they think that humans couldn’t love each other without their genital intact all the time? They are weird” he whispered the last part.

Lightning gulped and looking at Noctis. Her eyes were wet and suddenly she gave Noctis a quick kiss on his lips.

“Love, why are you crying?” he asked confusedly.

“No- nothing!” she exclaimed, “just happy about the roses. They are one of the most beautiful things that I have seen for a while” she defected the question while blinking fast to get the tears away.

“Aren’t they?” Noctis smiled happily, “Let’s go meet the botanists in your garden. They actually want to meet you too” he said.

The two of them getting up from their seat and entwined their fingers to each other.

“See you later, Fang!” Noctis said.

The two of them arm in arm walked away from the pavilion and disappeared into the corridor, heading towards Lightning’s rose garden.

Gladio turned his head to Fang, “What was all that about?” he asked.

Fang sighed, “Same old shit” she said while scooping another ice cream.

“Ah…” Gladio understood, taking another toffee into his mouth.

**M.E 769**

\--

He looked at Noctis and sighed again. The monarch was seemingly restless in his seat, his feet were making small movement the entire time. His hand was placed on his laps the entire time, no doubt to feel if something was vibrating. Gladio knew Noctis was waiting for something- or to be more precise, he was waiting for either a call or message from a certain _someone_. And this restlessness had been going around for two whole freaking months.

The Shield just couldn’t watch it any longer.

“Specs” he whispered to the man who stood beside him.

“Yeah?”.

“It is his last engagement for this week, correct?” he tried to confirm it.

“Yes, it is” Ignis said, “However, he is expected to do The Citadel paperwork done by Sunday” The Advisor replied.

“The paperwork which you or your staff could cover, yes?” he confirmed again.

“Indeed. It isn’t exactly his job actually, but it wouldn’t hurt for him to learn the household papers” Ignis reasoned.

_“It would definitely hurt his sanity though”, Gladio thought._

“Okay, then” he said to Ignis.

“Why do you ask, if I may?” Ignis asked him.

“Nothing. Just confirming” Gladio said, “I have an important business for this weekend. I couldn’t watch him”.

“Oh, are you really?” Ignis interested.

“Yeah, very Important if I may say. It includes a certain chick” Gladio said.

“Ah..., of course” the advisor suddenly disinterested again.

He knew that Ignis would be angry at him, but he didn’t care at the moment. Gladio went faster, leaving other cars behind him. Looking from the mirror, he saw Noctis was sitting silently and looking out of the window- seemed didn’t even care that Gladio went above a hundred and fifty. He knew it was reckless, but he didn’t have much choice. Ignis would probably call him from another car soon and that’s why he had to be fast.

“Gladio, where will we go?” Noctis finally caught the situation, “If I remember currently, shouldn’t I come back home now?” he asked,

“And why are you driving anyway?”.

“We are about to go to a place that could lift your sanity up” Gladio replied,

“I drive because the chauffeur is Ignis’s man, and we are actually running from his sight right now”.

Noctis frowned, “Why?”.

Gladio sighed, “Because you need it” he replied, “Just believe in me. I am sure you’ll thank me later”.

The younger man tilted his head and sighed. He relaxed and looked at the back of the car. The security car and Ignis’s team car were starting to get rather far away from them and within minutes, they were completely out of the sight. Gladio had turned off his phone, knowing that Ignis would call him, and asked what the hell was he thinking.

But now wasn’t about Ignis. It was about Noctis.

Gladio fastened the speed and after a couple of junctions, red lights, and highway they were out of Insomnia’s wall. After fifteen minutes of driving, they finally reached the destination.

“Port?” Noctis asked confusingly.

“We shouldn’t waste our time, should we?” Gladio said, looking at Noctis from the mirror.

Noctis stared at him for a couple of seconds before widening his eyes and understood what Gladio meant. He nodded and run to where the royal yacht was parked. There, a glaive was waiting for them; Libertus. Gladio was sure Libertus would help him with the plan, and so a couple of hours before they left the engagement venue, he texted Libertus to get the yacht ready. And of course, the commander was in the same frequency as him.

“Your Majesty” Libertus greeted Noctis.

“Thank you Libertus” the young king replied, walking to the long white seat.

Gladio greeted him with a fist bump, “Everything’s ready?” he asked while watching Libertus pushed a couple of buttons in the driver seat.

“Since fifteen minutes ago! I was worried that the two of you wouldn’t make it” the glaive said.

“Yeah, it’s kind of tricky to get away from Ignis and everyone”.

“Damn right it is!” Libertus exclaimed, “Are you ready Your Majesty?” he asked Noctis.

“Carry on” he shortly replied.

“I just want to warn the two of you that the forecast is heavy rain with a lot of thunders today” Libertus said.

“Then more reasons we have to hurry” Gladio said.

And with that, the yacht was sailing for Boral Bay.

The hours were filled with jokes here and there from Libertus and Gladio to each other, while Noctis was waiting with agitations. He got up from the seat and standing near the railing, watching the vast ocean around him. Then, he walked to the other side and watched the surroundings again before moving to another spot and do exactly the same thing.

Gladio looked at Noctis and walked away from Libertus to stand beside him.

“You should probably turn off your phone. Iggy would probably call you soon” Gladio said.

“He has done it, actually” Noctis showed the phone to Gladio, “Twenty-five times”.

“Of course, he did” Gladio murmured,

“Now, I should probably tell you that it’s a once a lifetime chance. Don’t waste it away”,

Noctis nodded and looked straight to the sea, “I don’t know what’s wrong with her” he said,

“She was perfectly fine at Prompto’s wedding. And she seemed happy when I sent her away on Sunday”,

“I try so hard to remember what’s went wrong, and I couldn’t find it” Noctis said, “The next thing I know, she is ghosting me for two months”.

Gladio looked at Noctis for some time and turned his head away, “It pains all of us to see you sulking, you know. You didn’t get your jobs done seriously, you constantly looked at your phone, and you seemed anxious all the time” he said. 

“I am” Noctis confessed.

“So, get her back to your side and get back on your feet, will you?” Gladio encouraged him.

The man beside him only nodded as replied.

Ding dong!

Noctis pressed the bell of the house. A wooden plank outside the small gate written in black tint; Farron and Villiers- something Noctis had seen for many times. The house was a moderate beach house with a small yard. A tall palm tree was planted at the center of it with various flowers surrounding the tree. Lightning told him that most of them were planted by Serah, and the only thing she ever planted and took care of herself was the roses ones.

Brak!

The front door was opened and Snow Villiers was running to the gate’s direction. He opened the lock and pushed the gate away from Noctis and Gladio.

“Your Majesty” he greeted him.

Noctis looked at him and without any chit chat he asked, “Where’s Lightning?”.

“She- she isn’t home yet” he answered.

“It’s five, she should be out of work now” Noctis said.

“Y- yes she is!” Snow exclaimed, “Uhmm Ah-”

“Snow, who is it?” a female voice came from the inside.

Serah was shocked upon seeing him and Gladio as well. She turned her eyes away from him and looked at Snow.

“Where is your sister?” Noctis asked her.

She looked at him again and turned her gaze away once more. Biting her lips, she walked to them and stood beside Snow. Serah gave Noctis a fake awkward smile, “What a surprise, Your Ma-”

“Where is your sister?” he repeated the question.

Serah gulped, “I am not sure about it” she said.

“Was that what Lightning told you? To just dismissed me if I ever come here to find her?” Noctis asked.

“No-NO! Of course no!” she quickly replied.

Noctis sighed, “I just want to talk to her” he whispered, “I miss her so much”.

Serah seemed to want to say something but then closed her mouth.

“She’s in Fang and Vanille’s house. A block from here, the blue house with an olive tree on the yard” Snow suddenly spoke to him, “There’s a small park right beside the house”.

Noctis nodded and turned his body, ready to walk away from their house.

“It’s not that she doesn’t like you” Serah’s voice stopped him, “She likes you very much, we know that for sure”,

“But sometimes, there’s a thing that makes one hesitate and wondering if everything she feels is right”.

Noctis didn’t reply to Serah and continued to walk away. Gladio was loyally walked behind him, watching the eyes that turned their direction toward them. No one said anything on the way to Lightning’s friends' house, as the two of them succumbed to their own thought. The sky was rapidly filled with dark clouds- it seemed the forecast would come real pretty soon.

And after about five minutes of walk, they finally saw the blue house right beside a small park. There were two big identical windows on the second floor that definitely allow the residences to enjoy the ocean view. He didn’t waste any time and ring the bell. Noctis covered the bell camera with his hand, knowing that Fang and Vanille probably wouldn’t open the door if it was him.

Ding dong!

 _‘Who is it?’_ Vanille’s high pitched voice was heard through the speaker.

Noctis thought for a second, “Sazh!” he tried to imitate the voice.

 _‘Ugh! Of course, you are. You are probably the only one that would do some silly thing as that’_ Vanille replied.

The gate was opened and Noctis, as well as Gladio, got into the yard. Noctis ascended the little stairs and opened the front door which wasn’t locked.

“Sazh, come here!” Vanille called, “We are just about to have dinner”.

“You always come at the right time” Fang said.

“Why I don’t hear Dajh’s voice? Is he not coming with-”

Vanille stopped when she saw him stood right in the middle of the dining room entry. Fang turned her head to him as well and clasped her mouth together. The black-haired woman nodded and resumed her activity of taking the food to her plate.

“She is upstairs, the second door on the left” she wasted no time to tell him, “Sit down Muscle-Top, we have plenty of food while waiting” she said to Gladio.

“Gladly” Gladio replied shortly. He walked past Noctis and took a seat beside Vanille.

“I am starving!” he began to fill his plate with foods when Noctis finally started to take the stairs.

Vanille’s eyes were following his movement right until he disappeared at the upstairs corridor, “Do you think it’s a good idea?” Vanille whispered.

“I do” Fang and Gladio replied in unison.

Noctis knocked on the door and without waiting for the answer, he opened it and got into the room.

“How many times do I have to say it Fang, I don’t care about dinner”.

There she was, lying on the big white bed with her back facing him. Her hair was sprawled on the pillow and cascading into the bed itself. Noctis fought the urged to yell and hug her from behind, right then and there. Instead, he closed the door carefully and turned the key around, locking the door from the inside.

Click! 

Lightning turned her body upon hearing the sound and her eyes went wide at seeing him. She got up from the bed instantly and stood up beside it. She didn’t say anything, as they were staring at each other’s eyes for so long. No-one turned their eyes away from each other, no one said anything to one another.

“I know there are so many things you don’t care about in this life, and it seems that one of them is me” Noctis said.

Lightning sighed and finally the first one who broke her gaze from him, “What are you doing here?” she asked him, “It’s Thursday”.

Noctis inhaled and exhaled heavily, “If I come here tomorrow, you will have plenty of _agenda_ like hiking, or camping, or volunteering in the Nursing Home, or a study trip with Hope, or ANY LIES you told the glaives”.

She turned her body and walked toward the window, staring outside, “The volunteering in the Nursing Home wasn’t a lie” she said quietly.

“Why?” he asked her, “why did you do it to me?”.

Lightning was silent still.

“Did I say something wrong to you? Or did something that anger you?” Noctis tried with all his might to control his tone.

“No, nothing” she replied shortly.

“Then what is it?!” He yelled.

The room fell silent after that, as no one seemed didn’t want to say anything to each other.

Lightning sighed, “When the god sent me to this world, I’ve sworn to myself; I am done fighting”,

“I wish I will never do it again” she said.

She took a deep breath once again, “My parents left me early, and I had to fight to rise Serah on my own. Then the gods played me, told me to fight their game. It took me five hundred years to see who my enemy truly was. And then I fought and fought and fought again, until the very last of my existences in that world”.

Lightning turned her body around in Noctis's direction and he was shocked upon seeing her face. It was the first time Noctis ever saw tears fell from Lightning’s eyes. It was the first time Noctis saw her being so vulnerable. He wanted to go there and hugged her as tight as he could, telling her that everything was going to be alright.

“I understand” he replied.

“Do you really?” she asked him, “Because it applies to you as well” she said.

Noctis took a deep breath, “You don’t have to fight for me, Light”,

“I am here for you and you alone” he said to her.

She shook her head, “I disagree” she said.

“What makes you think that way?” he asked.

Lightning’s chest was rising and falling over and over again over the short breaths she did from her nose. Her mouth was closed tightly and both of her fists were clasped beside her body. The silence fell again as Noctis waited for her to say the thing that bothered her.

“The lover’s notebook” she said.

Noctis frowned, “What?” he asked confusingly.

“That’s what the people called it. The lover’s notebook” Lighting repeated, “The notebook you still keeping inside the drawing of your working table”.

He looked at her and shook his head slowly. Noctis looked at her while attempting to say something. Out of all the things he imagined what’s actually bothering her, _this_ wasn’t one of them.

The sky was beginning to get really dark, and in their silence, the first thunder struck the sky, illuminating the room in a flash and then disappeared- darken the room once again. And then the rain followed, coming down hard and heavy.

Noctis turned his head toward the outside of the window, watching the lightnings danced in the sky. No stars and no moon were seen, only the dark night sky with heavy rain that brought the bolts of lightning to illuminate the darkness.

“Light, listen to me” he whispered.

“No” she replied firmly, “YOU listen to me”,

“I am not an idiot. I know what you want from me” she said, “But have you ever thought seriously about it?” she asked.

“I do” Noctis shortly replied with the same persistence as hers.

“Oh really?” she mocked his words.

“I am” he said, looking straight into her eyes. He knew she hated a weak man, and he was determined not to be one.

“Then, have you ever thought what people might say about you?” she asked, “or me?”.

Noctis shook his head, “I always thought that you will not care about what people think of you”.

Lightning never turned her gaze away from him, “Then you are wrong” she said, “I do care”,

“I. have. to” she put each word an emphasis.

“If you are truly serious about me, you will have to think about it as well” she said,

“If I end up marrying you- something that I know you want from me, I will not just be married to you. But I will also be married to your kingdom”,

“- and your people”. 

“And inside your people’s mind, you. will. always. be. _hers_ ” she finally said it.

“Twelve years, they said. For twelve years _the love_ couldn’t be shaken. Even after ten years that followed, you didn’t forget _her_. And three years later, of course it doesn’t change. All of the great unshakable love is safely and lovingly tucked into the _infamous_ lover’s notebook”.

Noctis shook his head, “ _She_ is no more, Light” he whispered.

“Indeed, she is. But the memory of her would always be here, inside your people’s mind, and apparently yours as well” Lightning replied.

The thunderstorm continued to rage outside the window, and another one was clearly starting to happen inside their mind. Noctis knew that Lightning really meant all of it. It wasn’t just some shallow thought. There were a lot of thoughts that came along with her words- as a domino fell, one caused the others to fall as well.

“What do you want me to do? Burn the damn book?” Noctis asked, “I will, happily”.

“You don’t understand, do you? It’s not just about the book” she said, “It’s not just about _her_ either”,

“When I come into the picture, it breaks the perfect tragic fairy tale. And the people hate it”,

“They hate when their imagination is scattered by an unknown girl from nowhere, who isn’t as magical and as noble as her”.

Noctis continued to look at her eyes, “Well, I’d like to tell you another fairy tale, then”,

“Once upon a time, lived a spoiled prince whose fate was sheltered by his father. He grew up to be a brat and a pompous teenager who didn’t know how to make friends. When he finally reached adulthood, he lost everything he held dear. His fate was already written by the gods and the ancestors he served- a plaything for them to be told what to do”,

“In desperation of finding peace after the climax ended, he began to lose himself. Drinks, women, foods, you name it. Nothing brought him happiness”,

“And then a miracle came- sent by another god of another world”,

“The miracle wasn’t a princess, instead she was an unknown girl from nowhere. She wasn’t a healer; she was a fighter. And in the brink of insanity, she came and making him happy again”,

“He loved her very much that he would cross the ocean just to see her. The days without her by his side was torture to him, that he would sink himself into works so that he didn’t miss her too much. And when Friday afternoon came and she would come to his arms, he became the happiest person in the world”,

“He didn’t care what his gods and ancestors want from him. He would do it as long she was by his side”,

“Because he knew that she would fight alongside him” Noctis ended his tale.

Lightning took a couple of breaths after hearing it, “Unfortunately, just as she said earlier- she is done fighting” she replied,

“And more importantly, she doesn’t want to fight over the prince’s heart and head as well as his people with a memory of a dead soul” she said to him.

“Then she doesn’t have to fight. As long as she is by his side, nothing is matters” Noctis replied.

The room fell silent once again, with the thunderstorm getting heavier.

“Can I ask you something?” Noctis said to Lightning.

She nodded.

“Does she love him?” he asked,

“Because as long as the prince remembers, she never said it straight from her mouth. He thought that she is the type of person that prove through action rather than words. But now he is getting hesitates”,

“Does she ever truly love him?” he whispered to her.

Lightning’s small tear was already dried at this point, left only determination within her eyes, “She is” she answered,

“She loves him so much. He is her first love. He is the man she lost her virginity to as well” she continued,

“But of course, that’s not the case for him”.

“Indeed, it is”, he replied, “But as he once said, if he could turn back the time, things would be different”,

“He would give everything to her. His body, his soul, his heart, his wealth, everything. He would give it all to her. And he wants her to know, that she doesn’t have to fight with anyone or anything over him. He is already hers”,

“Although it’s true that she wasn’t his first love, he was sure that she will be his last. His heart is hers and always be hers until both of their existence perish once for all” he said it firmly to Lightning’s eyes.

Lightning was the first one to broke the starring contest when the particularly big thunder struck the sky. The sound was so loud, that the two of them could hear someone downstairs cursed because of it. She slowly lifted her arms and opened them- inviting him to go to her.

Noctis didn’t waste a single second and walked toward her waiting embrace. He sighed instantly upon holding her tight to his body. His head was buried in her neck and she titled it to make it easier for him. He felt one of her hands patting his back and the other caressing his hair. Noctis closed his eyes and enjoyed every second of it.

Only Etro knew how much he longed for all of it.

He rose his head and kissed her lips, hard and full of passion. As the thunderstorm didn’t have any kind of sign to calm down, so was them. The kiss was becoming more and more heated, with their tongues met each other. Noctis had no intention to loosen his hold of her. Who knew what she would do if he did? she would probably hesitate over them and went away from him once again. No, he wouldn’t let that happen. It’s terrible enough that she was feeling this way because of a notebook and Luna.

Who were these people she was talking about, anyway?

Did someone say something to her at Prompto’s wedding?

Etro, he would hunt them down to the edge of this world.

And he definitely had to do something with everything regarding the _‘tragic fairy tale’_ that was going around. 

But now, he would focus on Lightning only.

Noctis broke the kiss and swiftly lifted her, then walked toward the bed. He threw her gently on the bed and wasted no time to get on top of her.

“It’s breakfast time!” Vanille announced loudly right at the bottom of the staircase, hoping that Noctis and Lightning would hear it.

“Vanille, stop it” Fang said to her, “They bloody well know it’s breakfast time. They just do not want to come out of the room”.

“Sit down, Vanille” Gladio said, “have some breakfast for yourself” he said while scooping some scrambled egg onto his toast.

Gladio stayed with them downstairs, taking one of the spare bedrooms while Fang and Vanille shared a room in Fang’s bedroom. No one ever came upstairs for the whole time they waited for Noctis and Lightning to come out. Snow and Serah came in the morning, asking about the two of them which Fang only answered with a waving hand- signaling them to just go home. Hope and Sazh came in the afternoon, shocked to see Gladio was there, which The Shield himself only answered by pointing his finger in the upstairs direction.

“But it’s Saturday already, they haven’t eaten for the whole day” she said to them, “Don’t you two worry about them?” she asked.

Fang looked at Gladio and both of them answered in unison, “No”.

“I am sure Noct store some snacks in the armiger” Gladio said and then bit his sandwich.

“Or maybe they had been full by eating each other out” Fang said in the middle of spreading the jam into her toast.

Vanille sighed heavily and sat down with the two of them to eat her breakfast.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I refuse to believe that Lightning is someone who never had any insecurity over something. I hope everyone could pick a hint over the imperfectness of Lightning and Noctis.  
> The is the longest I've ever written- EVER! I don't want to part it into two chapters again T.T, I am sorry.  
> Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 5: Not So Frivolous Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am not the best man in this world, but I promised that I would try my hardest to the best- husband, friend, and companion for you, in this road trip of our life. So-”,
> 
> Noctis took a deep breath and smiled at her, whose eyes were starting to wet and tears ready to spill out of them.
> 
> “My Light, will you marry me?” he finally asked the question. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MARRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE ^,^  
> GOD BLESS US ALL  
> -  
> -  
> I AM SORRY FOR THE YEAR NUMBER TYPOS.  
> I've edited it :))

**\--  
**

**M.E 771**

He waited patiently as the maids were busy dolling her up. She sat quietly while rubbing her round tummy. Noctis smiled at the sight, his wife was indeed a sight worth to behold. At her sixth month pregnancy, he swore she couldn’t be more radiant. And to top it, her body was beginning to change. Her hip was slightly wider, her breasts were getting rounder and plumper, and her skin was getting smoother as well. Pregnancy truly suited her and he was confident that she would be much better at motherhood.

“No, no, not that one, please” Lightning said to the maid who carried a crown to her.

“Mam?” the maid asked.

“That’s too big” she replied, “And too much”,

“Bring me the Queen Celes Chrysanthemum tiara instead,” she said.

“Certainly, Mam” the maid answered and then excuse herself.

The other two maids who already done her hair and make-up excuse themselves to another room to do something as well, and the two of them were alone in her dressing room. She turned her head to Noctis and smiled slightly.

“I am sorry to make you wait” she said, “It’s supposed to be your night, not mine”.

He got up from his chair and kneeled down behind her vanity chair, hugging her from behind. “No problem” he replied shortly, kissed her shoulder and neck.

He put his head on her shoulder and hugged her tighter, “They’ve already finished designing your own crown, you know” he said to her, looking at their reflection.

“Are they really? I hope it’s not going to be too much like _a certain engagement ring_ ” she replied.

Noctis chuckled, “Oh Light, I hope you could see the jeweler’s face when I said that I wanted to cut the stone a little bit”,

“He wanted to cry and yelled at me at the same time” he answered.

“Is he the one that will arrange the crown as well?”.

“He is the appointed team leader, Ignis said”.

“Etro, spare me” Lightning sighed.

She turned her head slightly to his face, “Well, let’s stop talking about it. Tonight, it is not about me- it’s about you”,

“Happy Birthday” she whispered and kissed his right ear.

He smiled, “Thank you, for the fourth time” he replied, “It makes me feel a year older for each time you say it”.

She giggled, “Thirty-five and thirty-nine do not sound too different”.

Noctis sighed, “True”,

“Though, thirty-five and twenty-three does the job- that’s what people call _‘different’_ ” he said. 

She smiled, “Don’t worry, I am an old soul. You can just say that I am thirty-three”.

He kissed her neck and cuddle it with his face, “You’ll look wonderful at thirty-three”.

“Well, you aren’t so bad yourself at thirty-five” she replied, “I may never say it, but I want you to know that in my eyes, you are really handsome” she kissed his head,

“Very manly” she said.

“Oh, thank you for the compliment, Your Majesty” he said playfully, “Although, I never understand why you don’t like my beard. Growing beard is like- the definition of _manly_ ” he said.

“No, I don’t like it at all” she admitted that, “It’s ticklish”.

He giggled, “Really?”.

Lightning nodded, “Yeah” she smiled playfully, “Especially when you are _down_ there” she whispered.

Noctis replied her with a smirk.

She sighed and took his right hand from her belly. Slowly, she brought it to her lips and kissed the Lucii ring. Noctis smiled and sighed as well, buried his head at the junction of her neck. After she put his hand back to her belly, he dragged it up slowly. The silk material of her dress felt so soft in his hand, which he hoped also felt the same in her skin. He smiled playfully at her which she could see through the reflection and cupped her left breast. Now, it filled his big palm perfectly and much heavier than before.

Both of them sighed, “I think your dresser needs to adjust all of your clothes measurement from now on” he said.

She giggled, “I think so as well”.

And then suddenly, she changed her tone completely, “Although, I want to warn you that for any _adventurous_ imagination that's currently running in your head right now- that’s not possible”.

“What?!” Noctis exclaimed, “I don’t even think of anything at all” he lied.

“Oh yes, you are” Lightning argued, “I know exactly what you are thinking right now”.

Noctis smirked, “Alright, say it then” he dared her.

“Okay” she said, “You are currently thinking that after our child is born, it’s possible for the two of us to- to do _that_ unrealistic scene of some porn you watch” she replied.

“Meh, you know I don’t watch porn anymore since we get married” he said.

“Then the unrealistic scene in porn you watched _a long time ago_ ” she corrected the words.

The two of them giggled over their conversation, “Care to tell me which _scene_ you are referring to?” he asked.

Lightning sighed, embarrassed b the thing she was about to say. “Etro…”,

“The story usually goes like this; the couple has a baby- or about to be and as the woman’s breasts getting _much much bigger-_ usually as big as melons, and there would be a moment of milk overabundance for the woman and then the man would say some tacky lines like ‘Let me help you with that’ or ‘The big baby needs milk too, don’t worry’- anything with that sort of stuff. Then, the man would vigorously suck the woman’s breast to _ease the pain_ and _help_ her”.

Noctis couldn’t help but laughed at it, “That’s not how it is?” he asked.

“Of course, no!” she said, “Well, at least it’s highly unlikely for the first pregnancy”,

“Do you know that the stomach size of a newborn baby is as small as a pebble?” she asked.

“No, I don’t” he replied honestly.

“Well, now you know” she said, “With that tiny size stomach, how do you think my body would react to fill the child’s needs?”.

“Care to tell me? he said.

Lightning sighed, “They said that it would be such a blessing if my they come out drop by drop constantly when I breastfeed the child. And then it’s a normal thing if sometimes they would come out and the other times they don’t”,

“And if they wouldn’t come out at all-” she sighed heavily.

“Oh, my sweet eclair” he hugged her a lot tighter and slightly loosen it after some time, “don’t you worry about that” he whispered.

She slowly shook her head, “Dr. Flora said that if the worst happens, I shouldn’t feel bad about myself. A lot of women experience it” she said,

“The milk would come out eventually. Only in a much later time” Lightning said, “And by the meantime, they would have to let other women breastfeed their child”.

“I absolutely don’t want that to happen” she whispered.

“Hei Love, don’t forget that I am here as well!” he said,

“It’s my job to make you happy, isn’t it? So that your body would release some enzymes or hormones or whatever things that’s going to make your body produce the milk”.

She turned her head to him, “Where do you know that from?” she asked.

He smiled proudly, “It’s not just you who read pregnancy and parenthood books, you know” he replied.

She smiled lovingly at him and kissed him gently. One of her palms caressed his cheek and he responded by cupping her cheeks. 

“Fight alongside me, will you?” she asked him.

“Until the very end” he whispered.

The climate in Nifleheim- especially Gralea, made her couldn’t stand any of the heat in the tropical area. And she thanked all of the gods that the southern hemisphere was currently at the end of the winter season right now. Otherwise, this birthday party invitation would be a pain for her to attend. Before getting into the ballroom, Aranea excused herself from the attendant to the restroom, saying that she needed time to fix herself up. When she got in, the chilling air of the restroom instantly hit her, made her mood even better.

She went to the sink and fix herself. While she was spattering some water on her neck, she heard a faint conversation inside one of the bathrooms. The content of the conversation made her smirked and lifted her eyebrow. With the last touch of water in her neck, she got out and walked to the ballroom.

“Commander Highwind of Nifleheim!” The announcer proclaimed her attendance. 

The guests looked at her for a while and then resumed their own activity. She walked toward where Noctis was, who currently stood beside another man whom she knew was the prime minister.

“Look who it is” Noctis said.

“Happy birthday, Your Majesty. Empress Solara wishes you a happy birthday as well, and also presents a gift for you at the courtesy of the empire” she said.

“Of course. Thank you” he said to her.

They shook their hand together and Noctis friendly hug her. He whispered into her ear, “Ignis has been waiting for you, all day”.

“I know” she replied.

Both of them got away from each other slightly, “He can’t resist me, can he?” she said to Noctis.

The king chuckled, “I am glad you are here” he said, “I hope you enjoy yourself”.

She sighed, “I just thanking god that it's winter here. Otherwise, it would be too hot for me”.

“Well, you eventually _have_ to get used to it”.

“I’ll try my best” she said, “Because- as Ignis said- I am the best girl”.

Noctis giggled again, “I’ve never imagined that Specs could say something like that”.

“Well, everyone has underestimated him” she replied, “There are so many things he could do and say that no one would even think about” Aranea playfully said.

“Please, I don’t want to hear about it” he replied, “But of course we know, there are many things he willing to do just for his _best girl_ ”.

Aranea smiled, “Now, may I meet _your_ best girl?” she asked.

“Of course” he replied, “she is sitting with the other ladies” he said, pointing to a sitting section near the window behind the grand staircase.

“Once again, Happy Birthday Your Majesty” she said, “Prime minister” she slightly nodded her head to the old man and walked away.

The queen was easily spotted among the ladies who sat there. First, she was the only one with a prominent pregnant belly. Second, she was the only one draped with diamonds all over her head and neck. Third, she wore a freaking red dress- her signature color.

“Good evening” Aranea greeted them.

Lightning looked at her and smirked, “Ah, the famous Aranea Highwind has arrived”,

“The imperial army commander slash nanny”.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet _the mysterious lady in red_ myself” Aranea replied.

The queen smirked, “Thank you, ladies” she dismissed the females around her.

All of them got up from their seat and left the area. Aranea nodded politely to them and then followed Lightning outside to the balcony. The night wind definitely felt a lot cooler and faster up on this much upper floor. She was surprised that the queen didn’t flinch for the weather.

“So, what pleasure do I owe you?” Lightning asked her.

“Nothing. I just want to familiarize myself with you” she replied.

Lightning smiled, “Indeed I’ve heard the news about you and Ignis”,

“Although I am sure it’s not just about him. Ignis wouldn’t tell me the real reason, though” she said.

“I forbid him to” Aranea replied.

She nodded and silence fell between them.

“They are about to make me become The Grand Ambassador for Lucis” Aranea said.

Lightning nodded, “Which could be translated as, they throw you out of the scene” she said.

“They see me as a threat for their schemes and thought that by abolishing me, they could control Sol” Aranea said.

“Then why are you agree?”.

Aranea smirked, “Sol is ready. I am confident of her”,

“All of those grey-haired, patronizing men wouldn’t even imagine what’s going to hit them” she said.

“What a surprise” Lightning said, “You never seem to be the motherly type at all”.

“No, never” Aranea replied, “An older sister, more likely”.

“Ah, I understand about that very much” Lightning sighed, “I think we would click alright” The queen suggested.

“Thank you. I honestly think that I would significantly need your support in the future” the older woman said.

“Pleasure” Lightning said. She then extended her hand to Aranea, “It’s nice to meet you, Aranea. I am Lightning”.

Aranea smirked and received her hand, “Such an honor for me, you can call me Ara” she said.

Lightning was visibly frowned, “I thought that your nickname is Nea. That’s what Ignis calls you whenever he talks about you”.

“Ah, yes” she replied, “He made that for his own”.

“Of course” Lightning said, “And if you ever hear Noctis talks about someone named Claire, don’t confuse yourself. That’s me”.

Aranea nodded, “Speaking of The King, I heard an interesting conversation while I freshen myself up in the restroom”.

“Oh?” The queen shortly replied.

“A mother was forcing her unwilling daughter to remove her shawl, so that - and I quote- her beautiful cleavage was visible for your husband to see and somehow would make her one step closer to become his mistress”,

“The mother was really presentient. She said that while the queen was pregnant, it was a golden chance to get into the king’s bed”.

To her surprise, Lightning was smiling. “Well, I am so sorry for her. Our bed is always full for our self, she wouldn’t get any space at all”.

“Let them try their hardest” Lightning said.

Aranea frowned, “You sound very confident of yourself” she said.

The first time Aranea heard about her, it was around the same time as everyone else. _‘The mysterious lady in red’_ , they dubbed her. The King of Lucis introduced her to the society through the annual New Year Open House in The Citadel. She wore a vibrant red dress during the event and since then, red was a color people always associated her with.

The mysterious impression and her charism did their job of making people wanting to know about her even more. Journalists chased her across the ocean, Galahdian rejoiced over her, and the other Lucians skeptical about her. Another portion of people said names of her from whore to gold digger. Others said that the king was heeled over her just because of her body and face. And of course, there were a lot who called him a pedophile as well and debated their age difference nonstop.

Aranea didn’t agree at all. When she saw her through the screen, she knew that those eyes held more than all of that. She knew it because they were exactly the same as her own eyes. Both of their eyes held who they were and what they’ve been through. Those cerulean orbs of her clearly told Aranea that she was a fighter and a survivor.

Although, she also agreed that her physical appearance might be a huge plus for her. The woman who was standing right in front of her was undoubtedly gorgeous, nobody could deny that. 

“Do I have a reason not to be?” Lightning asked her.

Aranea smirked, “Of course, no” she replied.

Lighting sighed, “As you’ve talked about _my_ man, I think it’s only fair if I talk about _your_ man” she said.

“Is there something that I should know?” Aranea asked.

“Not that I know of, no” she replied, “I actually want to ask you a favor”.

“It would be my pleasure to hear it”.

The younger woman looked away from her and gazed at the city, “Just as how you are to Empress Solara, Ignis is Noctis’s advisor slash nanny”.

“Yes, I am aware of that”.

“Good”, she said, “Because, I want you to help me- to tone them down a little”.

Aranea frowned, “Of Ignis and Noctis?”.

“Yes. That’s right”.

“Any particular reason?” she asked.

Lightning sighed again, “Noctis has not always been the most confident person when it comes to his duty, especially against the politicians”,

“And Ignis is always ready to take care of it”.

“I gather that you don’t agree with the arrangement” Aranea concluded.

“No, I don’t” the queen said bluntly, “They may not see it, but others could. It’s a fact that Noctis is _still_ too dependent on Ignis at the matter of ruling”,

“And frankly, I don’t like it. I want Noctis to be stronger. This kingdom _needs_ Noctis to be stronger inside his own self. Much much stronger than right now” she said,

“And I know for sure that Noctis completely has the intelligence and compassion that’s needed as a ruler. What he needs is room to grow for himself, not a protective nanny that will always take care of everything when he is hesitant and tell him what to do”.

Aranea nodded, “And how I might help you?” she asked.

Lightning smiled, “We are both women” she said, “We know the answer to that question”.

She smirked, “Of course”,

“Men never see it coming to them, don’t they?”.

“No, they don’t” Lightning shortly replied, “They think that power means commanding like an army general, or fighting with muscle, sword, and gun in the battlefield”.

Aranea smiled, “Which gives us an upper hand in the matter of ‘counseling’ them. Preferably after heated sexual intercourse where we let them rule us like an army general and let them think that they have the power over us- which actually, is the opposite”.

“Indeed, we are” Lightning replied, “I am sure you are familiar with the game. But please, keep it subtle”.

_This woman is way more interesting than I thought._

The Nifleheim citizen smirked, “Understood, _Mam_ ”,

“And I am glad to say that I think we both agree- we will click more than alright” Aranea said.

Lightning smiled at her, “I think so as well”.

“Well, let’s end the talk here. Your man is coming to us” The queen said suddenly.

Aranea turned her body and true to Lightning’s words, Ignis was coming at them. He opened the door and came to them. Aranea could smell the musk from him as the wind blew it into the air. She put all of her might not jumped into him right there.

“Your sister and friends have just arrived, Mam. Straight from the airship port” Ignis said, “They are currently talking to The King as we speak right now”.

“Ah, finally. I was worried that they would not make it tonight” Lightning replied, “Excuse me everyone” she said.

They nodded to her and watched her walking toward the door, disappeared inside the ballroom.

They finally alone and Aranea instantly circled her hand on Ignis’s neck, leading him into a heated kiss. Ignis’s hand circled her waist and flushed her body to his. He didn’t waste any time and licked her lips with his tongue. She opened her mouth at letting him roamed with his tongue. When he tickled the roof of her mouth, she sighed and hugged him tighter even if their body were glued to each other already.

After a couple of biting and tongue fight, they broke the kiss. Ignis put his forehead to hers and hands went down into her rear.

“Good evening, My Lady” he whispered to her.

“Good evening to you as well” she cupped his cheek and kissed his ears.

“One honestly has to say that you look stunning tonight” he complimented her.

“And of course, very properly dressed, am I not?” she asked.

“You are beautiful in every piece of clothing you wear”.

“But you don’t like it when I show too much skin, do you?” Aranea asked him.

Ignis kissed her forehead, “The freedom of choice will always belong to yourself and yours alone” he said.

Aranea smiled, “That’s my man”.

Ignis smiled, “Let’s get in. They will start the dance soon” he said while offering his hand.

“Will the queen dances in her condition?” she asked.

“Oh no, she will not. Her sister will take the job and dances with Noct” he answered,

“By the way, what did you and Lightning talked about? It seemed serious”.

“Just simple pleasantries and nothing _yo_ _u_ will have to worry about” she smiled and kissed him again.

She then walked toward the ballroom once more, hand in hand with the man whom she later let him commanding her like an army general throughout the night. And then _sweetly_ counseled him when the morning came.

**NEW YEAR, M.E 770**

“THREE TWO ONE, HAPPY NEW YEAR!” The people cheered.

The fireworks party then began everywhere, creating delighting colors explosions in the sky. A lot of people celebrating in public parks or landmarks, some were chilling with their friends on the beach, the others were having a wild party, while the family-oriented ones preferred to spend the moment in peace with their family at home. For those who lived in The Citadel, most of them preferred to go to the rooftop, where it was best to see everything that’s going on in the city.

As for Noctis and her, they preferred to spend it together in the private balcony of his room.

“Happy New Year” they said together.

Noctis turned her around and kissed her lovingly. She put her hands on his shoulders and he circled his hands on her waist. They stayed like that while the fireworks were dancing in the sky. Noctis’s hands were going down and she knew that he would lift her up. She broke down the kiss and put their forehead together. She liked the fireworks, everything about it reminded her of the warmth of home. And while she was within his embrace, it was much better.

“Happy New Year, Light” Noctis whispered.

“Happy New Year to you as well” she said before kissed him again.

A faint voice stirred her from her sleep. Her brain instantly thought that it was Noctis and dragged her left hand on the bed lazily to find the man. She patted some places and found them empty- no form of body was found. Her brain then began to work faster and forced her to open her eyes.

She jumped on the bed instantly.

Six pairs of eyes were looking at her- who was as naked as the day she was born. Lightning pulled the thick blanket over her chest and looking at all the people who were there, standing around the bed.

Five of them wore a maid uniform while the other one was wearing a suit.

“Good Morning, _Mam_ ” the woman in the suit said.

Lightning gulped, “Good Morning” she said quietly.

“Emm- why there are so many people? Who are you?” she asked, “And where is Noc- uh I mean, where is His Majesty?” her brain didn’t fully wake up just yet.

The woman smiled, “My name is Luca, Mam- your newly appointed private secretary. And everyone here is your appointed lady’s maids”,

“His Majesty already begins his activity for the day, Mam”.

“What?!” Lightning exclaimed, “Who- why?”,

She sighed and took a long breath a couple of times, “Okay” she said,

“The first question; who appoints all of you?” she asked.

“His Majesty himself, Mam” Luca answered.

“Of course” Lightning replied, “The second question; why do you think I need all of you? I got two maids before and it worked just fine”.

“Well, as your private secretary, my job is to arrange your schedules and help you complete your work as well as being your right-hand woman. The lady’s maids of course, would take care of your needs. So please, don’t feel shy around them. Everyone in here is extremely carefully selected, Mam. You don’t have to worry about where their loyalty lies” Luca explained.

Lightning closed her eyes and sighed. Noctis seriously committed into bringing their relationship to another whole level. After her _astounding_ stunt of ghosting him for two months, everything was completely changed on her first visit to The Citadel. They straightly brought her to Noctis’s bed chamber and said that from now on, she would sleep there during her visits.

And another huge change- she wasn’t a _‘Miss’_ anymore, but a _‘Mam’_ now.

Noctis always kept her busy during the visits with various activities. And he started to bring her outside The Citadel. They had come to the theater and jazz concerts, eat in restaurants, hiking to the mountains, visited a country estate outside Insomnia and another estate on a private island, and her favorite- the horse ranch.

A particular white horse reminded her of an old friend, Odin. The surrounding wetland of the ranch was so refreshing to her and she quickly fell in love with it. Noctis said that in Duscae, they had a huge chocobo ranch and if she wanted, he could take her there as well. She shook her head and said that she liked chocobo just fine, but the horses were definitely more preferable. 

She once complained about Noctis’s new behavior around her to Fang and Vanille. Lightning thought that he became kind of possessive- she wasn’t sure what word she had to use- to her, which Vanille replied to just talk to him if it bothers her.

_‘Open up to him shouldn’t just happen once in a lifetime, but a daily routine. If something is bugging you, just say it. All of us know that he is such an understanding soul” Vanille advised her._

_‘You brought this on yourself, young lady’ Fang said,_

_‘Try to understand from his perspective, will you? He lost everything and then thiiiis close to losing a person he currently in love with. Of course, he’s going to be in an overprotective mode’._

_Vanille reassured her though, ‘I am sure it’s just a phase. Once he thinks that you aren’t going to run away from him again, he will be back to his usual self’._

Well, it’s been two months since that conversation and now Noctis got her a freaking private secretary and personal maids.

“Not to be rude or anything, but I am just a guest” Lightning said to them, “I am sure I don’t need-” she looked at each person.

Luca smiled faintly, “If I may, Mam. I am sure you know where all of this is going” she said, “About your future and as well as ours”. 

The naked woman sighed, “I do” she whispered.

The woman in suits smiled, “So, I hope you would happily have us from now on?” she asked.

Lightning looked at her and smiled slightly, “Yes, of course. Thank you for agreeing to work for me. I hope I could be good to all of you” she said.

The maids smiled at her and nodded.

The room fell silent while Lightning gathered herself up.

After a while, she had a sense of peace with the situation and look at the maid, “As you can see, I am not appropriate right now. I am so sorry” she said,

“So, the third question; could someone get me a robe?” she asked.

All of them smiled and one of the maids came to her with a thick folded robe. She was hesitant to get rid of the blanket and showing her body to her. Lightning was mortally embarrassed enough that they could see all of the marks on her neck, shoulder, and chest. And she knew it was way worse between her legs. The soreness was intense that she could feel her inner wall still twitching.

“Aaahhhh” Unconsciously, she gasped when moving her legs and instantly looked in the maid's direction.

There wasn’t a more embarrassing moment in her life compared to that very one.

To her surprise, the maid smiled at her with a mix of concern. “Rough night, Mam?” she asked.

Lightning turned her head in shame, “It’s always a rough one these days” she whispered.

As she felt that she didn’t have any dignity left anymore, Lightning then threw the blanket off and let them saw her naked body. She slowly got out of the bed and let the maid put the robe on her. 

“Don’t worry Mam, we’ve prepared the ladies' ointment and lotion for you” the maid said.

“Thank you” Lightning replied shyly.

Some of the maids then came to the bed and got rid of the sheet while the others went to the bathroom. Lightning gulped, she had to get herself together and accepted that her life would drastically change from now on. The sooner she got a piece with the situation, the better she would do in the future.

“You said that you arrange my schedule” she said to Luca.

“Yes, I do” the woman replied.

“What kind of schedule do I have?” Lightning asked.

Luca smiled, “Well after you are ready, you’ll meet your newly appointed dresser to have a dress fitting for The Open House tomorrow and to note your measurement. And then for the state banquet next week you have required to-”

Lightning didn’t know whether she was completely ready or not. But she swore to herself that she would never leave Noctis’s side anymore- no more running and no more hesitating. And if that meant she had to meet thousands of people tomorrow, or being patient during his possessive phase, or pushing the boundaries of her comfort zone, or learning and adapting to the way of his life, then so be it.

Iris Amicitia looked at her reflection once again through the mirror. She wore a knee-length light blue summer dress and matching hat. The white pair of shoes had just been polished and a pair of white gloves were neatly folded in her hand. She smiled a little, exercising her face muscle.

Tok Tok Tok

“Miss Iris, the car is ready” said a voice behind the door.

She wished that the drive to The Citadel could be longer than it was. Iris looked at the cars which lined up to get past the entrance. The guards had to check their invitations and all of that first before letting them drove through the gate.

The annual new year open house for this year would be rather heartbreaking for her. Six months ago, her brother told her that someone had caught Noctis’s eyes. And if the rumor was to be believed, Noctis had set his mind about being serious with this woman. Iris was happy for him, but a small voice in her heart said that she would be happier if he was being happy _with_ her. But regardless of her feeling toward her long-life crush, she was curious about the figure as well. Just what kind of woman made Noctis crossed the ocean like.

Her busy schedule of working in the army base and occasional travel to Lestallum made Iris seldom visiting the brothers anymore. They had their own life and so did she. At twenty-eight, she was proud of her own accomplishment and growth. She went from a helpless little sister to Iris the demon slayer, to Lieutenant Amicitia. Everything that she got was her own blood and sweat which she was proud of.

Although, sometimes the feeling was resurfacing over and over again. Especially when the whole kingdom expected and predicted that she would be the one who filled the _vacant position_. The press loved to make a tale about the little sister and brother’s best friend would have a happy ending. Furthermore, the upper up society who knew how familiar they were to each other, encourage her to get closer to him.

But from now on, things would be different and she had to be ready for the reality that was going to hit her.

“Lady Iris!” someone greeted her the moment she got to the garden.

She smiled politely, “Lady Annelise, how are you today?” she asked.

“Oh, I am fine Miss” the older lady answered, “Have you meet your brother?”.

“Oh no I haven’t. I come here straight from the car”.

A few people greeted her and exchanged pleasantries with her, which one in particular turned into talking about rumors.

“I heard from my brother in law that His Majesty is going to present _her_ today” an earl daughter said.

“Oh really?” the other ladies interested. 

“Hmm hmm. And he also said that they have shared the bed”.

“Oh My!”, “What?!”, “Are you sure?!”,

The talk continued and Iris couldn’t help but felt a little pang within her heart. She knew that all of those things were true. But still, one could feel hurt without hurting anyone else.

“Who actually is she? Where is she coming from?” someone asked.

“Oh, I know about it” the other person answered, “My father had a business trip to Galadh two months ago and the locals said that they often see people with the kingsglaive uniform around Boral Bay port”.

“Boral Bay? No one had the title for the region”.

“So, she comes from a low-profile background?”.

“For real?!”.

“Have you heard something from your brother, Lady Iris?” a blond-haired lady asked her.

Iris sighed, “Well, my brother would never tell any of His Majesty’s secret to anyone. Even to his own little sister”.

The ladies sighed, but the talking continued.

Everyone became instantly quiet when Lucis's anthem started to play. And then, what Iris had waited for finally came to sight. The guards open the door and silhouettes were getting closer to the entrance.

Everyone was gasped when they saw the figures.

There she was. The figure they’ve been talking about walked in Noctis's right side- hand around his arm. She was wearing a vibrant knee-length red dress with a matching fascinator in her head. The black pair of shoes highlighting her perfect long legs, make her stood as tall as Noctis. She was petite, with a slim waist and narrow shoulder. The sharp jaw and high nose match her figure perfectly. And her hair- Etro, the rose blond hair was such a rare color!

_What a beauty._

Everything about her seemed to catch the people’s attention. And everything about her definitely caught Noctis’s attention as well. He turned his head to her direction and smiled lovingly. Noctis patted her palm that rested in his arm gently and then turned to the people once again.

Iris unconsciously opened her mouth, momentarily surprised by the sight of the two of them. 

“That’s her?”.

“It’s true, then”.

The murmured were became less discreet among the guests, obviously talked about her. As the two of them walked out to the garden and stood in front of the crowd, it was obvious that she was going to be the main center of this whole event. Iris wondered whether Noctis actually planed to the opportunity of introducing her to the society or not.

After the speech, the guests resumed their activities while obviously also talked about her. The pink-haired woman was currently sitting with Prompto and Cindy, enjoying a cup of tea. People shamelessly stealing occasional glances at her all the time, murmuring comments about her from head to toe.

“Hei sister!” Gladio greeted her and briefly hugged her.

“Glady!” she smiled, “So glad to meet you”.

“When did you get back from Lestallum?” he asked,

“I hope Talcott handles the business well”.

“Yeah, he’s alright” Iris replied, “He has a new girlfriend, you know” she said.

“Seriously?!” Gladio looked genuinely shocked, “That kid?”.

“He’s a fully grown adult, Glady” Iris rolled her eyes.

“Ah, another one’s out then. Damn it!” he said.

Iris frowned, “Out of what?”.

“The Single Man Club”.

She laughed, “That’s ridiculous”,

Who is in this club anyway?”.

“You know, me, Iggy, Cor, Libertus- If you are interested I could get you in using the big brother card. I am sure they would be delighted to have a new member, as we already lose an important one” Gladio said.

Iris stopped her laughed and unconsciously glanced at Noctis, then to the woman.

“That’s her?” she asked Gladio.

“Yeah, that’s her” he shortly replied.

“What she’s like?” Iris asked.

Gladio was thinking for a while before answering, “She’s very intelligent- even on Iggy’s standard, excellent on martial arts and combat, and also brilliant horse rider. She somehow liked it very much when we visit the horse ranch”.

“She had visited the country estate?”.

“Oh yeah. Noct had dragged her around- everywhere. He even took her to the Isle of Luu”.

Now, this surprised Iris beyond belief, “You mean to- to the Amare House? Th- the royal honeymoon retreat?”.

“The very one” Gladio weightlessly said, “She likes it there as well”,

“And Noct plans to renovate it- give the house more of _her_ touch”.

Iris sipped at the cocktail that was just offered to her by a servant, “Looks like she gets her hook on him already”.

“Definitely. Our king is pulling everything he has in the arsenal to keep her by his side. Although, I’d say that he’s running out of time, now. He has to do it quickly” Gladio said.

The little sister swallowed, “Do what?” she asked.

“You know-” Gladio didn’t finish his sentence.

Iris smiled slightly, “I see” she whispered.

A silence fell, as Iris tried to grasp everything her brother had just said. Some of the people around them definitely eavesdropped on them and started to whisper to each other. The news would probably know thoroughly the upper society by this night and tomorrow, everyone in the kingdom would know that their king had moved on. 

“Let’s get you to meet her” Gladio said to Iris.

“What? No!” she refused.

“Why not?” he asked.

“I- ah. I am not ready to meet her” Iris said.

“Why? She doesn’t bite or something”,

“Besides, look at her. She’s nervous right now” he pointed his head toward the woman.

The figure they spoke about was sitting gracefully in a white armchair- back straight, palms folded on her lap, and legs crossed in a duchess slant pose. Her eyes looked at Cindy who was currently talking to her. Behind her fascinator short net, her face looked so calm and cold.

“I don’t think she is” Iris said.

“Believe me, little sister. She is shaking with anxiety inside”

Gladio sighed, “Come on Iris, you know _what_ she is about to become” he said,

“She doesn’t know any of these people and frankly, I think the people were too confused about her right now. Let’s help her”.

“Why should I?” Iris bluntly asked.

Her brother exhaled slowly and looked at her in the eyes. “Because we are the Amicitia Family. House of The King’s shield and member of the Crowns guard”,

“I know how you feel, don’t get me wrong”, her brother said softly to her,

“But we are who we are, and we have a duty to this kingdom and the royal family”,

“And if one day she would become the queen of this kingdom, it’s our duty to protect and support her”.

Iris swallowed hard when Gladio mentioned the word ‘queen’. But her brother was right, she was Iris Amicitia and she had a family honor to uphold. She took a couple of deep breaths and looked at Gladio again.

“There’s only me and you left in this family” her brother said once again, “let’s do our best”.

After a couple of breaths and a long sip of the cocktail, Iris nodded to her brother. They walked among the crowd and approached her table. The woman saw them coming and stood from her chair. Iris stood right in front of her and Gladio was standing between them. She was surprised when the woman spoke to her first.

“I believe you are Iris” she said to her, “The Army Lieutenant and a member of The Crown's guard, as well as Gladio’s little sister”.

“Damn right she is” her brother said.

The woman offered her hand to Iris and slowly, she accepted it and shook their hand. “That’s right”,

“Although the last part doesn’t really make one happy”.

Both of them chuckled, “May I know your name?” Iris asked.

The woman sighed, “Ah, I am sorry I haven’t say it. My name is Lightning Farron. You can call me Lightning”.

_What an odd name._

Iris frowned, “How do you know about me besides being Gladio’s sister? If I may”.

To this question, Cindy actually answered it, “She knows everyone in here and who they are, but too nervous to approach them”.

“You know everyone?” Iris astonished.

Lightning sighed, “I- I’ve memories all of them, with my secretary’s help” she said quietly.

_Wow._

“That’s a lot of profiles” Iris commented.

The woman nodded, “Yeah. Almost a thousand, I think. It took me the whole day and night, and I think some of them already slipping out of my head”, she said.

Lightning looked at Cindy, then Gladio, then Iris, “Would you like some tea?” she suddenly asked.

Iris looked at Gladio and smiled. Her brother looked at her back with an ‘I told you so’ expression glued on his face. The younger Amicitia smiled and accepted the offer. Not long after that, a group of ladies approached them and introduced themselves to Lightning as well. And as the woman had said, she greeted every one of the ladies with their name and who they were. And as time went on, Lightning couldn’t even finish her cup of tea as the people constantly approached her to introduce themselves.

He took a deep breath once again. Exhaled- inhaled- exhaled- inhaled.

_Noctis Lucis Caelum, you aren’t a coward, you can do this._

His fingers were cold right now, but his mind was rushing fast with adrenaline as well as worry. Deep inside his head, he knew that he had to be calm, but he just couldn’t. Prompto said that the feeling would make him unconsciously biting his fingernail or moving his legs relentlessly. And he was right. Noctis had been pacing for the whole ten minutes right now.

“Noct” the voice called him.

He turned around and saw Lightning was standing in the middle of the corridor, dressed in black. Noctis took a deep breath once again and walked to her. He kissed her forehead and took her hand into his own.

“Where are we going?” she asked him.

“Somewhere,” he said.

They got into the elevator and went up. Lightning turned her head to him and frowned, “The throne room?” she asked.

Noctis could only nod, unable to say something to her. His heart was beating too loud right now that he felt it went to his ears. The two of them got out of the elevator and walked to the throne room. Noctis untangled his hand from her and pushed the double door himself. Inside was the sight of the grand Lucis Throne Room- the black marbles, the high stairs, the golden sculptures, and of course the black and red throne.

“Why are we here?” Lightning asked him.

Noctis smiled at him and took her hand once again. They walked across the room and climbed the stairs. Both of them were standing in front of the throne and Noctis turned to Lightning. He slowly put his hands on her shoulder and guided her to sit on it.

“Noct, what are you doing?” she protested, “Don’t you think it’s inappropriate?” she asked.

“No-no- just let me, okay?” he replied.

After she was perfectly seated, Noctis slowly get himself down on his knees.

“Noct-” Lightning said, speechless on his action.

He was somehow sure that she knew where this was going to go.

“Light, I am very nervous right now” he said, “So, just listen to me, okay?”.

She nodded to him and sat silently- patiently waiting for him inhaled and exhaled long breathes over and over again. Noctis held Lightning’s gaze the whole time, even when his hand went to the inner pocket of his suit and retrieved something from it.

Lightning closed her eyes upon seeing the little leather box.

Noctis opened it and took Lightning’s right arm. He put the opened box into her hands and held them with his own. “Light, open your eyes please” he whispered.

She took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes went wide upon looking at the object inside the box. Well, everyone who did would- even his eyes went wide the first time he saw it.

“Noctis…” she whispered.

“Let me properly do it, will you?” he asked her.

She smiled and answered it by blinking both of her eyes.

“Etro, this is so hard. Do you know when you study so hard for the next day's exam but completely losing your mind when the exam paper comes in front of you? it’s just like that” he said.

“You may not see it, by my heart is also beating so fast right now. So, you are not the only one” Lightning replied.

Noctis smiled and took a deep breath once again, “Lightning Farron, I love you” he said with a slight tremble voice,

“You make me very happy. This life is a very long road and I often lost in the middle of it. And the broken road in my life had guided me to meet you”,

“And when I am with you, I feel like the happiest man who ever alive. I want you to be with me by my side for every single day, for the rest of our life- which I hope you also the feel the same way when you are with me”,

“I am not the best man in this world, but I promised that I would try my hardest to the best- husband, friend, and companion for you, in this road trip of our life. So-”,

Noctis took a deep breath and smiled at her, whose eyes were starting to wet and tears ready to spill out of them.

“My Light, will you marry me?” he finally asked the question. 

Lightning’s tears were streaming down her face at the moment. And as she was crying in silence, Noctis didn’t say anything. He patiently waited for her to gather herself, just as she waited for him.

“I can’t promise you, that I would be the best wife that ever lives on this world”,

“But, whatever happens ahead of our road trip of life- I would never leave you, ever”,

She smiled at him, “Yes, I will marry you” she replied.

Both of them sighed in relief and smiled at each other. Noctis could feel that his smile might be the biggest one he ever had. He took his hand to Lightning’s face and wiped her tears away. She smiled so lovingly, her cute rabbit teeth were in a full show. He Leaned forward and kissed her. Her left hand cupped his cheek and held him in place. It had no hunger and no frustration- only a happy loving kiss to their new fiancée.

After what it felt like a lifetime, they broke down the kiss and placed their forehead on one another. Noctis kissed her forehead and leaned out a bit. He took out the ring from its holder and got her right hand and slipped it to her ring finger. Noctis then kissed her once again.

“So in Eos, you do the right hand?” she asked.

“No, only in Lucis” he replied.

“Ah, got it” she said.

Both of them laughed and Lightning got out of the throne. She grabbed Noctis's shoulder and helped him to stand up, then sat him down on the throne. After that, she sat across his lap and circled her hands on his neck.

“Lightning Farron, my fiancée” Noctis whispered before kissed her again. 

This time, he let a little bit of passion slipping into their kiss and let all of the Lucii revenants who flying around inside the throne room- visible only through his eyes watched, just how happy he was right now. 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The geography of Eos was completely illogical. But if we turn the map ninety degrees to the right, it would make sense. Nifleheim would be up far north with Tenebrae. Accordo would get the Mediterranean climate while Leide gets a desert/ dry climate. The rest of Lucis is quite tropical except Cavaugh and Insomnia which would be located in the southern hemisphere. 
> 
> AND YES!! Lightning has rabbit teeth. I just realized it recently as well, LoL. Check it out! 
> 
> Two more chapter yeeee. See you in the next one! ^,^


	7. Chapter 6: Saturating Saturday’s Schedules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I-” Lightning hesitated for some time, “I wasn’t always been ‘Lightning’” she said.
> 
> “What?” Noctis asked in confusion.
> 
> “Lightning was born when I was fifteen, during a thunderstorm right after my mother’s funeral. She was born so that I would be stronger faster”,
> 
> “But before that, I had another name- and maybe another self” she said.
> 
> For this information, the young king was genuinely shocked.

**\--**

**M.E 771**

The throne room was packed with people of various ages, gender, skin colors, religions, and nationalities. But inside of every outside appearance, they all had the same identity; politicians. Inside of every word and glare, lied ambitions and desire for power. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, as ambition has driven people to do something to achieve what they wanted, whatever the obstacle might be. It just that, only a small number of them truly see Lucis as a kingdom that was ruled by their king. Behind all of the courtesy and respect to their ruler, the people inside that room yearned for a kingdom of their own.

Seated on the balcony, Lightning’s eyes were roaming to the whole room once again. A long time ago, she made sure to know who was the ally of who and who hated who.

Another man climbing the stairs and approached Noctis who was sitting on his throne. Dressed in his king raiment, Lightning thought he looked so mature and regal. Noctis was better at this kind of stuff than she would ever be. He was good at exchanging small pleasantries while at the same time carefully assessed someone without the need to make it obvious.

Even until now, Lightning was still learning how to do it.

She shifted her sitting position once more. At her eight months of pregnancy, her pelvis felt uncomfortable all the time, her breasts often felt itchy, her back was slowly killing her and the breathes were getting shorter for each passing day. She couldn’t see some of her toes anymore and felt tired all the time.

For the nth time, she sighed again. The grand ambassadors’ _persona grata_ party was a highly important engagement for this quarter of the year. And here she was, seated with the ladies and watching how the party was going below the stairs. She could see Aranea was having a conversation with a group of people, Ignis and Cor were having a chat with the Home Secretary, while Gladio was dutifully standing beside Noctis. She shifted her gaze and fell upon Prompto.

He was talking with the Director of Creative Economy Bureau and a tall black-haired man Lightning didn’t know.

They seemed close.

“Cindy” Lightning called her.

“Yeah” the mechanic answered.

“Who is that man?” she pointed the black-haired one.

“Oh, that’s Vayne Solidor. You don’t know him?” Cindy asked, “He is a duke, you know”.

“Is he?” Lightning confused, “Your husband seems really close to him” she said.

“Of course, he is. He is one of the patrons of the national gallery and the sponsor for this year’s art exhibition. I heard he is the current chairman of his father’s company”.

“Oh” Lightning replied shortly.

_We aren’t supposed to invite any businessmen tonight._

After that, Cindy excused herself and got into Prompto’s side. The group continued to chat when Noctis decided to stand up and descended the stairs. And of course, the people started trying to get close to him. The Solidor guy was one of them. He somehow got his way to Noctis and being presented to him by the Creative Economy Director.

Suddenly, something nudged her.

Lightning smiled and rubbed her belly.

“Aren’t you so active tonight?” she whispered.

The first kick happened some weeks ago when she was taking a bath. She screamed instantly when it happened and caused all of her lady’s maids to come at her. She was still in her bathrobe when Noctis came into the room and instantly dragged him to kneel in front of her. Lightning guided his hands into her belly to feel the kicks as well. His smile was so big that all of his teeth were visible. That night, Noctis slept with his head near her belly and circling his hand around it.

Lightning turned her head and gaze at Luca who was standing near the door. She caught Lightning’s eyes and approached her.

“Mam?” Luca asked her.

She signaled her to get closer and whispered, “Veyne Solidor” she said shortly,

“Is he on the list?” she asked.

The secretary was being quiet for some seconds before answering her, “Not that I remember, no”.

“That means he is brought by someone we invite” Lightning said.

“Take a look at him” she ordered.

“Any specific information you want, Mam?” Luca asked.

Lightning didn’t say anything further, for she wanted to know everything. Her secretary understood and excused herself.

She continued to eye the group and as she had predicted, this Solidor guy along with Noctis and Economy Creative Director climbed the stairs and got to her. Upon seeing the group approached her, Lightning smiled politely. In normal time, she should get up from her chair and greeted them. But for now? No freaking way.

On the comfort of their bed, Noctis and Lightning enjoyed the lazy Saturday morning with him got her a foot massage. She was already in the phase between wanted to be massaged all the time, and peeing all day. And it was only a matter of time the water would finally break.

Looking back at the documents, he and his father were actually born prematurely. And it was said that at the time, some of the things weren’t ready yet. Noctis didn’t even have a wet nurse when he was born. And when his dear mother suddenly died, it was said that the Lord Chamberlain’s wife became his wet nurse for the time being until they found the official one.

Noctis didn’t want the same thing to happen to his child. And he made the damn sure that something bad wouldn’t happen to Lightning. The nursery was just finished being furnished, the nannies were already selected, and the citadel’s hospital wing was already prepared for every possibility that may come.

“How about Septimus?” he asked.

“That’s- rather an inappropriate name for our first-born child, isn’t it?” Lightning replied, “I mean, the child would be the first one. Not the seventh”.

“Oh, it’s not the number. It’s after the white-haired guy we fought together during that time, remember?” he asked, “The one with a very long sword- and hair”.

“You want to name our child after an enemy?” she asked,

“And although I don’t remember his exact name, I am sure it isn’t Septimus” said.

“I am a hundred percent sure it starts with _Sep_ ” he argued.

Deciding the child’s name was truly a tiring brainstorming for both of them.

They had listed several from the humble, common name, to the name of past kings and queens, the names of the accident language, the name of the gods, constellation and galaxy name, mystical characters, folklore figures, - everything.

None of them clicked to him and Lightning yet.

They wanted something that’s beautifully meaningful, yet it also represents both of them. Not just Noctis himself or Lightning herself. But both of them. Something that symbolizes their unity without being sounded tacky. After hours of brainstorming, they gave up and started to mention the people’s names who became Cosmos’s champion and fought alongside them.

“What about Light” he randomly suggested.

Lightning suddenly smiled at him and pinched his cheeks softly, “What’s the _Lucis Caelum_ name for, then?” she asked.

“What about Terra?” she suggested, “It’s appropriate for both male and female”.

“Where did you get that from?” he asked.

“After the little petite girl who can fly”, she replied, “She reminds me a lot of Serah”.

“I- don’t think I remember her” he said.

“How could you not?” Lightning asked.

“I am sorry Light, but there were so many magical girls who could fly within that group or the other one” he answered,

“And if I think about it, you are the only girl among the champion who wasn’t flying around while fighting our opposing group” he said.

She pursed her lips, “I could fly while on Odin’s back! You just haven’t seen it yet” she argued.

He chuckled and kissed her lips, “Of course you are” he assured her.

She smiled, and put her head back onto the pile of pillows, “How about something that also exists during the thunderstorm at night?” she asked.

“Cloud?” he suggested.

Both of them looked at each other, “No!” they said in unison.

“Sassy prick” Lightning mumbled.

Noctis sighed, “Let’s end the meteorology occurrences” he said, “Our name is weird already”.

Lightning nodded and picked up the chocolate bowl from the end table.

“What other things connect both of us that we hadn’t thought?” she asked.

He was silent while thinking and continued to massage her legs. “We serve the same god, even before you came here” he said.

Lightning was thinking now, “If it’s a girl, then I think Etro is- acceptable”,

“But it’s-” she didn’t finish her sentence.

“Yeah” he sighed, “It’s odd to name a child after the god” he said,

“Odder than the meteorology occurrences”. 

Noctis didn’t feel any sort of objection about naming his child with a rather religious name. After all, it was because of Her and Her father that Lightning could live in here with him right now. Now that he thought about it, they hadn’t considering the child’s name from that perspective.

And just like that, it suddenly came to him.

He turned his head to Lightning.

“I think I just found a great one” he said to her wife.

“Yes?” she asked him.

Prompto looked at Gladio and Ignis who were busy babying his baby. He silently watched his brothers played peek-a-boo with Aeris in the living room. Without the two’s knowledge, Prompto took a couple of pictures of them with his phone and sent them to Noctis. Aeris was laughing nonstop when Gladio picked him up and carried him around like an airplane.

Ignis got up and sat on the loveseat, then took the remote and turned on the TV. He switched into the kids’ channel where it showed children dressed in hideous shark costumes and singing a mind-numbing repeated tune. From the kitchen, he could hear his son and Gladio.

“Do- do! Do! Do!” Aeris happily screamed.

“Okay. You want to watch some dance, aren’t you kiddo?” Gladio replied.

“It is his favorite song!” Promto said while walking toward the living room again.

Gladio then put him on the fluffy rug and sat beside Ignis. Prompto placed the refreshments he brought from the kitchen and put them on the coffee table. They drank the cold coffee silently while watching Aeris bouncing down his bums, clearly enjoying the show.

“Who knows that you two are excellent nannies” Prompto commented.

“Nah, I got a lot of experiences with babies since Iris was born” Gladio replied.

“And I’ve been babying Noct since- I was a baby myself” Ignis said.

“And now the baby is going to have a baby himself” Prompto said.

The two of them nodded and sipped their coffee, “Cheers to that” Gladio said.

Ignis sighed and stretched his hands, “It feels so surreal how much the time has flies” he said,

“I still remember vividly when Noctis shyly shook my hand the first time we were being introduced to each other”.

“That was a very long ago” Gladio commented, “You were still a little kid as well”.

“Yeah” Ignis replied, “And then before I knew it I was being tutored by university deans who prepared me for the task ahead”.

“That must be hard for you” Promto said.

“At first, I thought that way as well. But after knowing what Noctis had to learn and master, I never complained anymore”.

“Si! Si! Si!” Aeris exclaimed cheerfully.

The three of them nodded and sipped their coffee again. By this time, the music video from the TV had changed to a song about a black sheep. Aeris was clapping his hand enthusiastically. Promto smiled at the sight and turned to Ignis and Gladio again.

“You know, now that Noct would have a baby, shouldn’t you two also have one?” he said,

“Especially you, Gladio”.

Gladio sighed, “You think me and Iggy haven’t thought about it?”.

“Oh! So, you actually think about having one” Prompto was surprised.

“Not really” Gladio said hesitantly, “It’s different for Iggy, though”.

“How so?”.

“My family didn’t really make a pack with the royal family or whatsoever like Gladio’s. Each monarch had appointed their royal retainers from various families. So, it’s not actually a problem for me” Ignis replied,

“Why do I sense there’s a _but_ right there?” Promto asked.

“I do admit that the possibility of having a child excites me” Ignis said, “But, it’s not up to me isn’t it?”.

Promto nodded, completely understood what he meant by that. “Yeah, I get it. It’s not our body that will have to change because of it. Even I hesitated whether Cindy actually wants to have a child or no back then” he replied,

“But at least, why don’t you ask her?” he asked.

“Or you can go Noct’s route by hard carrying your _performances_ ” Gladio said.

“Nea would hard carry punches me if I decide something on my own for the two of us” Ignis replied with the monotonous tone,

“Besides, between the two of us, you should be the priority of this topic” Ignis said.

Gladio rolled his eyes, “It’s hard for me, you know?” he said while throwing himself and lied on the rug, looking at the ceiling.

“What’s hard?” Ignis asked.

“Relationship” he shortly replied, “Commitment”.

Prompto and Ignis eyed each other from the corner of their eyes. Aeris’s eyes were still glued to the screen that had changed into a puppet show. With Prompto and Noctis had already settled down and Ignis moved out of The Citadel and got his own house with Aranea, Gladio would naturally felt a little bit left out.

For Prompto, his brothers were always his family. It would never change a bit. But Noctis was right. Time moved forward and so was their life. Now, came a natural feeling that made them wanted to embrace fatherhood. And it was such a magical experience for him. Watching Aeris grew as the days passed gave another meaning and purpose to his life. And it completed a vacant feeling inside him.

But everyone was different and Gladio was someone who wasn’t ready to get into the phase yet.

Of course, Prompto, Ignis, and Noctis tried to never let him felt that he was being left out. Because it wasn’t true at all.

“You know, I’ve heard that Iris’s contenders have come to the final round” Promto said cheerfully, “It seems the future’s prospect is great!”

“I’ve heard about that as well. NAVY Lieutenant versus Air Force Commander” Ignis said.

“May the best man win” Prompto said.

“Whoever does and becomes Iris’s husband, he would have to take your family name” Ignis said to Gladio, “Then one day, her son- you nephew will succeed you” he assured Gladio.

Gladio sighed, “And so, I’ve heard” he replied, “I can’t believe she hooked up with the Air Force dude. I prefer the Navy guy if you ask me. At least he doesn’t look like a snob and come from a good family”.

“Everyone who tries to marry Iris is a snob to you” Promto said.

“Because they are!” Gladio said, “This Air Force dude, for example”.

“He is an elite Wing Commander” Ignis argued, “To get that rank in such a young age- he must be brilliant”.

“What’s his name again?” Promto asked, “Achier- or is it Lathier?”.

“Balthier, no family name!” Gladio exclaimed, “Such a lame guy” he mumbled.

“Oh, Balthier No Family Name. Got it!” Prompto joked.

Ignis chuckled and sipped his coffee again. The TV show that displaying the music video had ended and another show seemed about to begin again. Aeris kept bouncing on his bums excitedly while sometimes turned his head to Promto and pointing to the screen. Promto would make a fun face to him that made him chuckled again.

“Well, let’s see if he truly has a ball” Gladio said.

“BA!” Aeris suddenly yelled, “Ba! BA! BA!”

“Gladio” Ignis warned.

“What did I even do?” he argued.

CRACK!

GLEK!

The front door was opened and closed again.

“I am home!” Cindy exclaimed from the front door direction.

“MA!” Aeris instantly responded upon hearing her sound, “Ma! Ma!”

“Welcome home, sweetheart” Promto answered.

Cindy emerged from the corridor to the living room, “Is that the muffin man show you are watching?” she asked playfully to Aeris, who just giggled hearing everything she said.

“Yes, I know the muffin man who lives on Drury Lane” Cindy sang while walking to Aeris and picked him up. The baby was bouncing happily on Cindy’s hip.

“Now, you three can go” she said to the three of them, “And you, my little man- will have to nap” she said to Aeris.

“Well, we’ve been shooed by the General of The House” Gladio joked, “Better get going” he said while getting up and stretched himself.

Cindy chuckled and then turned to Prompto, “Enjoy yourself” she said.

He smiled and kissed her, and then kissed Aeris in all of the faces, “I’ll be back before ten” he said.

“Of course,” she said, “Say hello to The King for me”.

“Will do” Prompto replied.

“Let’s take Papa to the front, okay?” she said to Aeris.

“PA! Pa! Pa! Buuuu” he spoke the baby language endlessly.

They walked into the front door and Cindy watched as Ignis got the car ready.

The four of them had a promise to each other that they will always spend some time together at the weekend. It had been four years after they made that promise and Prompto wished that it would last forever. The time was moving forward, and so was their live. However, their brotherhood would always stay.

“Bye bye!” Promto waved to Cindy and Aeris.

His wife waved back and then got into the house. 

Lightning put her book back on the table upon seeing Luca approached her direction.

“Mam” she greeted her.

“Sit here, Luca” she patted the space beside her, “So, how is he?” Lightning asked.

“He is indeed the current chairman of AG Construction and also the current Duke of Archadia. He inherited the title four months ago, from his uncle who died from a heart attack. Before the long night, the old Lord Solidor was the Minister of Law. And about his father, he was died way before his older brother, about four years ago from pneumonia”. 

“Okay” she nodded.

“The Duke is close to Minister of Finance and therefore also close with the Director of Creative Economy Bureau. The three of them are the members of the same Gentlemen Club called Rabanastre, Mam”.

“Gentlemen Club? What is that?” Lightning asked in confusion.

“Oh, these days it becomes very popular among men in the upper society to be a member of a gentlemen club. In fact, there are quite handful of them already. It is said that these men actually took the idea of forming a club from the closeness and friendship of His Majesty and the brothers”.

Lightning gulped, “I see” she sighed, “So, they are the brothers’ wannabe”.

“Indeed Mam” Luca replied, “Only, they have a large number of members per club”.

“And about The Duke?”.

“Lord Veyne Solidor is exceptionally interested in art and its business. Although it is said that he back-doored his way as the national gallery’s patron”.

“So, he’s actually not interested in art then” Lightning said,

“And how about his family’s business?” she asked.

Luca sighed, “It’s more complicated, Mam” she said, “Before the long night, AG Construction had always been won a lot of bid for vital and important projects of the state and sometimes, of the crown as well. There were many alleged briberies surrounding the bids, which then connected until the inner circle of the council members”.

Lightning took a deep breath, “Of course” she sighed,

“Did they at least had good track records of those projects?” she asked.

“It can’t be said for sure, Mam” Luca replied.

“Why?”.

“For most of the time, they weren’t the one who did the projects. They were what people called, a project’s broker. The middleman for many smaller companies that willing to pay them a good amount of money” Luca said. 

Lightning’s breathes were started to get shorter and she felt a little hotter. “Can you give me the-”

Before she finished her sentence, Luca gave her a thick folder with red cover. Lightning immediately opened the folder and started to check on the content.

“And there’s more, Mam” Luca said.

Lightning turned her head to her once more, “Is there something worse than this?!” she asked.

“I am not sure that I have a right to judge, Mam” the secretary said, “But there’s been a rumor surrounding his little brother, Lord Larsa. He is a Lieutenant in NAVY and a _very close_ acquittance of Lady Iris. It has been a belief that either him or an Air Force Wing Commander whom Lady Iris would choose to take her hand in marriage”.

Lightning close her eyes once again and sighed.

Someone nudged her once more.

She turned her head and looked at Noctis who was fast asleep. Her hands reached his hair and gently caressed it. He had just come back from his weekly gathering with his brothers and went straight to bed.

After reading the documents for all of the afternoon, she couldn’t sleep at night. Lightning wasn’t naïve. She knew that people would try to get close to Noctis in various ways with various ambitions behind it. And one thing for sure, this man was dangerous. The man himself trying to get close to Promto as a fake art enthusiast while his brother tried to get into the Amicitia family.

And Etro helped her if Iris ended up marrying this man. Lightning would force Gladio to get married and have a son of his own- whatever it needed.

Someone nudged her again.

Lightning rubbed her belly, “It’s okay baby. Mommy would never let anyone hurt you or Papa” she whispered.

The child nudged her belly once more.

“Mmmmm” Noctis mumbled in his sleep, “La- ght Mmmmhh”.

She smiled and bend down to kiss his head.

And it hit her.

HARD.

Extremely hard.

“Oh my” she mumbled.

It seemed that the time had come.

She took breathes and tried to calm herself down. Then, she shook Noctis’s shoulder.

It hit her again.

“Noct!” she called her husband,

“Mmmmhhhh fiv.. min…” he mumbled in his sleep.

“No, Noct!” she shook his shoulder harder, “Wake up, Noct!”

“Noctis!” she exclaimed.

Noctis’s eyes opened in an instant.

“Our baby!” she yelled at him.

He instantly jumped and looked at Lightning, “What!” he exclaimed.

“OUR BABY IS COMING!” she yelled at him.

“BABY!” he repeated her word.

It seemed he hadn’t fully awoken yet.

“CALL THE HOSPITAL WING!” she exclaimed.

“OF COURSE!” he yelled as well.

Noctis and then quickly reached the telephone on the end table, “Umm… what is it again- CODE PURPLE!”,

“YES! CODE PURPLE! NOW!” he yelled through the telephone.

Meanwhile, Lightning tried to calm herself down.

Inhaled, exhaled, inhaled, exhaled-

“Love, are you okay?” Noctis asked her after closed the phone.

“No, I am not” she replied.

Inhaled, exhaled, inhaled-

Noctis came at her side and took with a panic expression, “Light, what should I do? What do I need to do?!” he kept asking her.

“I have no idea! I also don’t know what to do!” she yelled at him while tried to regulate her breath.

Her husband sat and took both of her hands into his, “Love, you have to calm down” he said.

“I am trying to!” she replied.

It hit her all the time now.

The pain was beginning to feel real for her.

And Noctis seemed to get more panicked as the time passed.

It made her very anxious.

“Huuuuh. Huuuuuuh” she tried to breath.

“Is it already feel painful to you?” Noctis asked.

She could only nod while busy regulating her breath.

The two of them held their hand together the entire time and tried to calm themselves down.

After about fifteen minutes that felt like a lifetime, the team came into the room. Most of them were still have their night robe underneath their uniform. The healthcare team however were ready and had brought the wheelchair to get her into the hospital wing.

Noctis lifted her from the bed and sat her down on the chair gently.

“Do- don’t go” she gripped his hand.

He smiled and kissed her forehead, “Never”.

\--

**M.E 770**

**“Hello! Good Morning everyone! It’s Breakfast with Kitty, I am Kitty Fong- your favorite host. In a spend of a night, we’ve gathered some very exciting news that all of you had been dying to know! And of course, our favorite topic, for now, is The King’s upcoming wedding!”**

**“It’s official everyone! Last time we heard, Miss Farron had refused Vivian Westwood as the designer of her wedding dress. And now, it’s time for us to know who actually would make the dress! Turns out, our queen wannabe chooses Nicolas Ghesquière from fashion brand LV as the designer of her royal wedding dress!”**

**“Let’s find out who he actually is: Nicolas Ghesquière was born in-”**

TIC

**“Yes-yes! I completely agree with you. Their age differences are complete nonsense! His Majesty should choose a more mature person”**

**_“What do you feel about His Majesty’s wedding?”_ **

**“I think it’s a mistake. She wouldn’t be any good for His Majesty, I am afraid”**

**“She is no one. We want a real princess, just like Lady Lunafreya”**

**“I think she used black magic on the king”**

**“I think it’s for the money. Her face says it all- she is a gold digger”**

TIC

**“Now, let’s take a break from discussing the stock market and move to the topic of the year. Here we have John Montesquieu, the owner of Monte Jewelry to say things about the bloody red. Good Morning John”.**

**“Morning David”.**

**“Straight to the topic. The fifty-carat red diamond that’s used in the engagement ring of His Majesty to Miss Farron is- with no doubt, the rarest gemstone in the world. How much do you think is the market value of that stone?”**

**“It’s hard to say, David. I want to say a billion or more, but it doesn’t seem right. There isn’t any red diamond in the world ever-”**

TIC

**_“Any thought about Miss Farron?”_ **

**“Ummm, as a Galahdian myself, I am really happy about her. The fact that a galahdian would become a queen of Lucis is absolutely lovely for us. As a loyal subject of His Majesty, I wish them a good life”**

**“I think she is absolutely lovely”**

**“I love her hair”**

**“I hear that she is a martial arts teacher. What a badass-”**

TIC

**“The bloody red. Its story began in two hundred and forty-three of the modern age. Discovered in Northern Isle of Myst as a single two hundred carat stone, now it’s been cut into four pieces which all of them are owned by the Lucis Royal Family. Since its discovery, the precious stone had been stolen from its original owner, causing no less than three wars, and then got stolen again, being given as a present, and causing political tension all around the world. In today’s episode, we will be discussing how the rarest stone in the world caused the death for hundreds of thousands of people-”**

TIC

**“The national stability and trust upon the Galahdian that is brought with this wedding is so symbolically beautiful”.**

**“I don’t agree at all. I think everyone should never forget what kind of disgusting act that had been done by the Galahdian Glaives thirteen years ago”**

**“They did that because King Regis couldn’t-”**

**“They betrayed their king and their kingdom!”**

**“What an absolute narrow-”**

Hope sighed, and threw the remote on the seat beside him, “I can’t believe they still talking about your ring”.

He turned his head, “Are you absolutely sure that you don’t want to sue these horrible people?” he asked, pointing to the clowns who argued non-stopped about her upcoming wedding with King Noctis.

Lightning who was lying in a lounge chair visibly huffed, “Nothing is wrong with stating opinions”,

“According to section four- article fifteen about The Fundamental of Human Rights, it is stated that the liberties of assembly and the freedom of thought expressed verbally or in writing are to be determined by the law and protected by the constitution” she sighed, touching a thick opened book that lied in her stomach.

The young man got up from his seat, “Give me the bloody book” he said while walking toward Lightning.

Hope then sat beside Lightning’s body and grabbed the book from her, “I am sure something else is written within the book about this kind of stuff”.

It’s been three months since the engagement announcement and since then, something that felt like a zombie apocalypse came to their family. Everyone was getting dragged into some horrible situation- Sazh’s acceptance as a pilot for Lucian Airlines was questioned, Fang and Vanille were getting labeled as the _unappropriated and wild_ friends, Snow and Serah became the main targets of the public, and for Hope himself, it got more difficult to do his job at the Boral Bay Aquarium. The crown helped them as much as they could and it worked for all of them, except for Lightning. They still continued to hunt her down.

With this, everything was changed for them. As the family of the future queen, now ‘Farron’ became an actual noble house and they even made a coat of arms for Serah and Lightning. Serah herself was given the title of Lady and from now on would be addressed as _‘The Lady Serah’_ by the public. Therefore, she wasn’t Mrs. Villiers anymore and their family name changed to Farron-Villiers. 

Lightning quitted her job right after the announcement and her days were now filled with a horrendous amount of tutoring in the matter of royal protocol, paperwork, history, law, and constitution. Because of the journalists and paparazzi, she sometimes couldn’t come home after going somewhere and had to spend the night at Fang and Vanille’s house or his and Sazh’s house.

Hope shook his head.

“Ah look!” he exclaimed, “Article of Fifteen E, point one- each person is entitled to the protection of self, his family, honor, dignity, and the properties he owns”,

“And then point two- each person has the right to feel secure and to be protected against threats from fear to do or not to do something that is part of his own right”.

Lightning sighed, “Yeah, right”.

“Oh, Light” Hope sighed, “You know full well that those people are attacking you” he said.

“What do you want me to do?” she asked, “Throwing tantrum that some people don’t like me and demand everybody to worship me?”.

“No” he replied shortly, “But I do want you to have some respect and love for yourself” he said.

She got up and then sat, looking at him, “Does it matter what I feel about it?” she asked.

“Of course, it is!” he replied, “It’s the most important thing about this matter”.

“But It’s not worth it” she said,

“Every word I say and every move I do will immediately affect Noctis as well. So, it’s not worth it to do something about what the people say about me. Because at the end of the day, they are still the lucian- Noctis’s people”.

“ _Your_ future people” Hope said.

Lightning just closed her eyes and said nothing.

“So, you will just suck it up?” Hope asked again.

“She will _have_ to suck it up” another voice answered him.

It was Sazh.

Lightning sighed, “Just like Mr. Pilot says, that’s what I am going to do” she said.

“Well, if she is strong enough to be a god slayer, a couple of chatters from random strangers shouldn’t be able to bend her down. She absolutely would prove to all of those people who hate her that they are wrong” Sazh said.

Lightning smirked, “Such an idealistic encouragement, coming from a realist”.

“Hey, I learned from this life that we have to always get ready for the worst” he replied,

“But that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t look toward the future without confidence”.

“Come on, enough with the TV and constitution pieces of stuff. Breakfast is ready” Sazh said.

Hope and Lightning got up and went into the dining room. Dajh was already sitting in his chair, waiting for the adults to come.

“Light!” the little boy yelled, “I was the one who made the bacon!” he said happily.

“Oh, really?” she answered enthusiastically, “I can’t wait to eat it. Must be very delicious!”.

Dajh chuckled and his hair was getting ruffled by Hope, “What do you want this time, little man?”.

“I do not want anything!” Dajh denied.

“Okay then” Hope threw his hands in the air.

Sazh eyed Lightning and both of them chuckled.

Halfway through the breakfast, Dajh eyed Lightning for a long time.

“Dajh, that’s not polite to stare at a lady like that” Sazh said, “You said you didn’t want anything”.

His son then put the utensils, “I think- I want something now!” he said.

Hope, Lightning, and Sazh laughed- Dajh was always like that.

“What is it that you want?” Lightning asked, “By the way, the bacon were really excellent. It’s the most delicious bacon I’ve ever eat”.

“Really?!”.

“Yeah, totally” she replied, “So, what do you want in return?”.

Dajh smiled widely, “Light, you will marry The King and live in a palace, aren’t you?” he asked.

“Yes, I am” she answered.

The boy's smile was getting wider, “Light, can you ask the King if he needs a knight?!”

“Emmmm, I think I can”.

“Yeeeey!” he exclaimed, “I want to be a knight! I can be his knight! I am strong!”

Hope chuckled, “Are you?”.

“Yes! Yesterday I helped daddy picked up the groceries and carried the bag and it’s heavy. Really heavy! But I could carry it to our home and daddy said that I was strong”.

“Did I?” Sazh asked himself.

“Yes, daddy! And you said that only strong men can be knights!”

Sazh turned his head to Lightning, and mouthed silently ‘I didn’t say any of that’.

Once Dajh said something, he couldn’t be stopped by anything. Hope knew that for sure. Their breakfast was filled with Dajh said random stuff about the cartoon he watched while the adults pretended to take them as absolute facts.

The thing was, Noctis loved it to see Lightning tried different stuffs. He could sense it when she felt shy and doubts about what she should do after one thing and another. And then, he would guide her on how to get it done. In the past, he was taken care of by a lot of people. And as a person himself, he didn’t have any sort of experience of taking care of other people.

But now, he got it.

He groaned in pleasure once again.

“Light, that’s enough” he said while carefully guiding her head away from his hard length.

Lightning pursed her lips, “I did it terribly, didn’t I?” she asked.

“No!” he instantly responded, and pulled her body to his.

“You don’t have to lie” she said.

Noctis circled his arm around her body and caressing her hair, “I am not. And you did wonderful” he said.

The woman sighed and buried her head on his neck.

“What happens, Love?” he whispered while dragging his hands down through her bareback into her waist.

Noctis couldn’t watch the way some media and people treated Lightning any longer. After putting his head together and asked for many advices, he decided that it was better for her to just stay closer to him. So, she moved into The Citadel for good.

The wedding was just a month away and would take place at the end of April. The preparation was almost done, aside from some minor details and Lightning’s dresses. Today, she visited the designer’s place again said that she didn’t like how the dress would turn out. And so, they had to change things here and there which would take more times to get done. Noctis didn’t understand about the dress at all, but he knew that Lightning wasn’t a woman who wouldn’t be _too_ bothered by those kinds of stuff.

And so, something else might be bothered her that led her to feel that way.

Noctis waited patiently as Lightning kept silent.

As he learned some months ago, she needed a long time to open up and say the things that bothered her.

He kept caressing her hair and back while waiting for her to speak.

After about three minutes passed, she finally spoke “It’s hard” she whispered.

“What’s hard?” he asked.

“Everything” she replied.

Noctis tighter his embrace, “Oh, Love. I am so sorry” he said, “What can I do for you? Do you want to cut down the amounts of classes?” he asked.

She circled her finger on his bare chest and got silent for some time before answered, “No” she replied shortly.

“Do you want me to shut the media up?” he offered once more, “We’ve prepared to do that, actually” he said.

“No, absolutely no” she answered.

“Alright. Anything you want” he said to her.

And then, the silence fell again.

“Sazh said that as the moment coming closer to the D-day, the harder it would feel” she said,

“I think I understand about that, now”.

“Well, he definitely had the experience” Noctis replied.

“Yeah….” She mumbled.

He kissed her head crown and brought her face along with her body up and face him. They lied face to face and looked at each other. Her face was full of worry and this is the second time he ever saw that. With the first one being that time in Vanille’s bedroom.

“I’ve promised that I would try my hardest to be the best companion for you” he said, “I hope I haven’t failed”.

She shook her head, “No, you haven’t” she replied, “It’s just…”,

“I feel that I wouldn’t be able to win over the public” she said.

“Oh, Light…” Noctis sighed.

“I want to be good for you” she said, “I need to be good in everything, but it seems that I would fail”.

“No, you aren’t not” he denied,

“Light, there are millions of people in this kingdom. And I am sure that they would love you”.

“But what I see for the last three months, it wasn’t-” she didn’t finish her sentence.

He kissed her hard and turned their body. Noctis settled himself on top of her and put his forehead on hers, “Do you want to hear something my father once said to me?” he asked her.

Lightning nodded.

“We would _never, ever_ , be able to please every single person in this kingdom” he whispered,

“It’s impossible that millions of people having the same thought on something”,

“But that doesn’t mean we have to blame our self every time someone spits on us”,

“Have a mercy for yourself, Love. You are a human, not a god. We would never be a perfect being”.

Silent fell once again.

“But sometimes, I do want to be perfect- in everything” she replied.

Noctis kissed her slowly and tenderly, “Of course, sometimes it can’t be helped that we would feel that way”.

She nodded, “To be admired and to be loved, it feels nice” she said.

“Indeed, it is” he replied,

“And I want to be” she whispered.

“You will be” Noctis assured her, “I am sure you will”,

“Just be sure to not being too hard on yourself, Love. For we have to protect something far more precious other than our people’s love for us”.

Lightning tilted her head a little, “What is it?” she asked.

Noctis rose his head and looked at her eyes, “The future” he answered.

They looked at each other for a long time in silence before Lightning finally smiled a little, “You are right” she said to him,

“I fought so many battles in the past for the sake of the future as well”. 

Noctis smiled, “Yes, you were”,

“And now we will walk toward it together. I’ve promised to you, haven’t I?”.

She nodded and cupped his cheeks to kiss him.

Lightning kept holding his face after they broke their kiss and looked at him in the eyes once again.

“Noct, I want to say something to you” she said.

“Oh please, just say it” he replied.

She took a couple of breaths before said the things, “As we are on the topic of the future and moving forward, I think I want to take a look back in the past a little bit”.

Noctis hummed in response.

“I-” Lightning hesitated for some time, “I wasn’t always been ‘Lightning’” she said.

“What?” Noctis asked in confusion.

“Lightning was born when I was fifteen, during a thunderstorm right after my mother’s funeral. She was born so that I would be stronger faster”,

“But before that, I had another name- and maybe another self” she said.

For this information, the young king was genuinely shocked.

“Love?” Noctis asked.

Slowly, Lightning brought both of them to sit down. They looked at each other while both of them bare from head to toe, as Lightning was about to say something that was extremely important for her. How long? How long did she have to do all of these impossible things for a single human being? Just like a jigsaw puzzle, Noctis began to put Lightning’s story about her life in a single straight-line narrative.

Slowly, Lightning lifted her hand and offer it to him, “Nice to meet you” she whispered,

“Claire. My name is Claire” she said.

Noctis looked at her hand and then her face. Her eyes were wet, and he could tell that she fought really hard to not let the tears fell.

He took her hand and smiled, “Nice to meet you too, Claire. I am Noctis” he answered.

_Claire_

_Claire_

_Claire_

He tried to say the name inside his head.

And then, something he never saw happened. 

She smiled,

Her upper teeth were visible and it made her eyes bent, smiling at him as well.

Noctis immediately hugged her tightly. Very tightly.

He buried his head on her neck and poured chaste kisses on it.

For sure, he knew that she was a strong woman. But after knowing the full truth, her admiration and love for the woman inside his embrace were escalated beyond the roof.

Once upon a time, a girl of fifteen lost her parents and had to take care of her little sister alone. In order to make herself getting stronger faster, she unconsciously created another self within herself and buried the old one deep inside her soul. She then faked and denied her own emotions in order to keep moving forward. After almost losing her sister and became a slave to the god, she was pulled into limbo by another god.

“Claire” he whispered her name.

“Hmmm” she hummed to respond to him.

Noctis smiled. He was happy that she finally could open up to him to the point of telling him her real name.

It felt incredible.

“Claire” he whispered the name again.

“Yes?” she responded.

He cupped her face and kissed her lips. Noctis immediately nipped the bottom of her lips and soon, she opened her mouth to him. Their tongues danced and tried to dominate each other. As their mouth was busy, his hands traveled to her breasts and fondled them. One of his hands brought her body until all of them was pressed right into his own. Noctis was sure that both of them could feel everything that was happening to their body and he was ready for that.

They broke their kiss and looked at each other once more,

“I love you Claire” he said to her.

“I love you too, Noctis” she answered while smiling at him.

He threw both of them onto the bed and he settled himself on top of her again, “My sweet eclair” he whispered to her.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AERIS, ARGENTUM, AURUM. I hope people catch what is it lol.  
> Yeah,  
> It's Group IB of Periodic Table.  
> .  
> One more chapter!!! Yuhuuuuuuu!


	8. Chapter 7: Surreal Sunday -END-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This life you give me is so surreal for my past or current self. But still, I would like to say thank you.
> 
> Thank you for everything that happens in my past life, it somehow brought me here. And thank you for letting me meet him. I don’t know what kind of life you’ve prepared for me in the future. But whether it would last forever or no, thank you for letting me meet him. Please, let us be happy and live in peace for a while- even if it's just within this lifetime. 
> 
> Once again, thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I know how Nomura got all of those names for his characters- I know that they were Latin, but I never imagined that they were literal translations of things. He must have typed in Google 'English- Latin' or maybe 'Japanese- Latin'. Then, typed things like water, wind, air, sky, fire, snow, etc. Scrolled through the words and thought, "Oh this one is good". I just found out that Ventus means wind- literally.  
> Yeah, I know.  
> Because that's exactly what I did as well before settled on the chosen name.

\--

**M.E 77xxxxxxxxx**

When she came out of the car and looked at The Citadel, the feel was always dreamlike. Who knows that this skyscraper would be the place where her sister got her happiness? Serah always thought that Lighting would never leave her side after everything that happened to them. But now, they lived in a separate home, on a separate island, with a separate family.

“Welcome to The Citadel, Your Ladyship” said a chamberlain staff.

“Thank you” she replied to him.

“Please follow me, Mam. Her Majesty had waited for you for a long time” he smiled.

“Of course, she is” Serah said.

The two of them climbed the grand staircase and got into the building. Along the way, they met some staff who greeted her with a head bow. All of them were wearing black from head to toe, just like her. A symbol of celebration and gratitude to their Goddess for the blessing they had just received. The elevator stopped and a familiar sight of a corridor greeted her. The black and gold marble wall was just the same as she remembered.

The staff bowed his head to her and let her had her own way.

The door was opened, two guards were standing beside each side and greeted her when she came into the room.

_Now, this is what I call a nursery._

The last time she saw this room, the wall was painted black and blue with gold accents. She questioned her sister decorating ability inside her head, while Vanille had the heart to question it at loud whether Lightning actually wanted to decorate a nursery or a mortuary. Fang just straight up said the room was a gothic theme gone wrong.

But now, it was bright. Purple and white, with gold trim, was the main theme of the room.

“Serah, is that you?” a voice called her.

She smiled for hearing her sister's voice from the bedroom.

“Yes, I am” she answered quietly while walking into the next room.

There, Lightning was sitting on the bed, leaning over the many pillows behind her. Her hair was longer than the last time she saw her, side braided on her right side. Her face looked like it had just been freshened up as a little glow of light was bouncing on her cheeks. However, the main attraction of her was the thing she held in her left hand.

The baby, wrapped in a thick black blanket.

Serah smiled and approached her sister.

“You made it” she whispered to Lightning while kissing both of her cheeks.

“I did” her sister replied.

Serah sat on the edge of the bed and looking at the newborn baby, “What a beauty” she whispered while caressing the baby’s cheek lightly.

“Isn’t she?” Lightning agreed.

“She’s definitely worth the wait” she said.

“And the hard try” the mother added.

Both of them chuckled quietly, made sure not disturbed the peacefully sleeping baby.

“May I?” Serah asked.

Lightning nodded and carefully handed the baby to Serah, “I haven’t put her down since the nurse handed her to me” she confessed.

“Of course, you are” Serah said.

“Why are you alone?” Lightning asked, “Where are the others?”.

“They took the next flight. Hope and Fang weren’t out of their work yet, so they waited for them” Serah answered, “Don’t worry, they’ll be here soon. I just couldn’t wait any longer and took the early flight myself”.

“Hmmm mmm” her sister hummed.

“Where is the king?” Serah asked.

Even after years went by, it still hard for her to just say her own brother-in-law’s name out loud. It was still so surreal to her that in this world, her sister married a king.

When they were younger, Lightning would tell her fairy tales as a bedtime story. And her younger self was always the one who said things like, ‘I hope one day I would meet my prince’ while her sister just smiled slightly at her unrealistic childhood dream. Serah knew that Lightning didn’t believe in fairy tales and miracles.

She once told her that only it was one's ownself who could change the course of her life. Not a divine figure and certainly not other people.

Turned out, Lightning herself who was living the fairy tale life. 

“Having the weekly private audience with the Prime Minister” she replied,

Serah raised one of her eyebrows, “Even today? When a princess was just born?”.

Lightning sighed, “Turns out, the man is a little ambitious and too much capitalistic- as Noctis described him”.

“Hmmm, it’s sad that your favorite man isn’t here with us as well” Serah said.

Lightning smiled and looking at the clock, “I am sure he will come here anytime soon” she said to Serah.

“How is _he_?” the little sister asked while standing up and gently rocking the sleeping baby in her hands.

“As usual, surrounded by his boys’ troupe” the older sister replied.

Serah chuckled and looked at the baby again.

The thin layer of the black hair was so soft on her fingers, “It seems that our hair gene is undoubtedly recessive toward the darker one”.

“Well, at least it wouldn’t completely die out for the next generation yet” Lightning chuckled, “How’s the twin?” she asked.

Serah was about to answer when the sound of someone running in the hallway was heard. Both of them looked at each other and smiled.

“Mommy!” someone screamed, “I am home!”.

A familiar four years old boy was running into the room.

His pair of little legs looked wobbly, clearly indicating that he’s been running a lot. He was still wearing his kindergarten uniform and his beloved cactuar-shaped bag. The thick black hair was messy and his cheeks were red.

His cerulean eyes caught Serah when he appeared in the doorway, “Aunt Serah! You are here!” he screamed.

“Hai there” Serah greeted him back.

“I want to see her! I want to see her!” He enthusiastically screamed. 

The younger woman crunched down and got the baby slightly in his direction. The little boy bent his head down and kissed his sister's cheek, “She is so tiny!” he said.

“Of course she is” Serah said, “She was just born yesterday”.

The boy giggled, “She will sleep a lot like Aqua and Aura, isn’t she?” he asked Serah happily.

The words made Serah smiled.

Her nephew was incredibly responsive and sensitive to his surroundings. He also had a strong memory, especially about those that happened around him. It was said that Lightning herself selected his attendants- they had to be people who didn’t show their personal emotions often, because if they did in front of the prince, he would ask them about it and got carried away.

When she gave birth to her twin daughters, Lightning brought her son flew to Boral Bay. The three years old boy looking at his cousins with a weird and almost disappointed face,

_“Aunt Serah, why are they looking at me but like not looking at me?” he asked with his still limited vocabularies._

_"That's because their eyes haven't been able to see anything yet" Lightning answered him._

_"Ar- are they BLIND?!" he asked with shock and sadness._

_"No, they are not"._

_"But Mommy, you just said they can't see anything!"._

_"-yet" Lightning rephrased the word. "Their eyes wouldn't be able to work properly until the third month"_

_"What is pro-prooooo means?" he asked confusedly._

_Lightning shook her head, "It means as it should be" she crouched and looked at her son in the eyes, "Don't worry, they will be alright. After three months, they will be able to see this world just like you do", she assured her son._

_"Really?" the little toddler exclaimed and his mother nodded, "But emmm- could we visit them again in three months? I want to make sure!"._

_"Well, you have to ask Aunt Serah about it" Lightning asked._

“That’s right” Serah whispered and ruffled his hair.

The boy then looked at his baby sister and kiss her cheek gently, “Sleep well” he said.

The baby stirred in Serah’s hand.

The five years old boy quickly closed his mouth with both of his hands and slowly went to the bed, making sure not to make any sound. He approached Lightning and climbed the bed after he took off his shoes.

“Be careful” his mother said while helping him to get on.

Lightning opened her arms and the boy happily sat on her lap, then hugging her tightly. 

“Welcome home” Lightning whispered while caressing his back, “How’s school?” she asked her son.

“Fun!” the boy exclaimed, “Mrs. Yuta told us to draw our own family” he replied while taking off his cactuar-shaped bag and got a folded paper from inside.

“And I am so happy that I have a lil sis now!” he exclaimed.

He showed the paper to his mother and explained it, “This is father holding the fishing rod, this is me holding the fish, and this is mommy” he happily explained.

Lightning seemed confused, “Why mommy is holding a ball?” she asked him.

“Ha?” her son asked confusedly, “What ball?”

She then quickly realized something, “Ah oh! This is lil sis, isn’t it?”.

Suddenly, a person was emerged from another and stood right in front of the door, “Mam, it’s lunchtime” the maid said.

“Of course” Lightning nodded, “Bring the lunch for Lady Serah and the prince as well. I will feed him myself”.

The little boy gasped upon hearing his mother’s words, “Mommy I don’t want you to feed me! I am a not little kid anymore” he grumbled,

“I am a big brother now!” he insisted.

Serah and Lightning tried their hardest not to laugh after hearing the words from him. Her sister took a deep breath before answered him, “Of course. Mommy’s sorry” she said to him.

“Bring our lunch here so that we could eat _together_ ” she corrected her words.

The maid bowed her head to Lightning and got out of the room. 

Noctis looked closely at the man who was sitting in front of him. This was his third private audience with the new prime minister, who was fifteen years older than him. The man was much more direct than his predecessor, which Noctis was thankful for. But, this didn’t mean that he was a better man whatsoever.

“Before I answer your request, I want to ask you some questions, Mr. Ondore” Noctis said to the man.

“Anything, Your Majesty” he answered.

“What are the rights and responsibilities of a monarch?” Noctis asked.

“Sir, wha-”

“Just answer it” he cut the man’s words.

He hesitated a bit and preceded to answer, “Forming the cabinet, declare war, make peace and conclude treaties with other countries, making international agreements with other countries, appointing and receiving the grand ambassadors and consuls, grant titles, decorations, and other insignia as provided by the law, giving an amnesty, abolition, grant, and clemency taking into the consideration of the Supreme court, appoint three Supreme Court judges, and being the supreme commander of Army, Navy, and Air Force”

“Good” Noctis replied, “And what are yours?”

The older man sighed, clearly reluctant to answer his question, “Hold the power of government in accordance with the Constitution, lead the parliament, establishing the bills, issue government regulations, forming the monarch’s councils, appointing three Supreme Court judges, appoint the constitutional judges, and determining the state budgets” the man answered.

“Very good, Prime Minister” Noctis replied.

“I am sorry Your Majesty, but I don’t understand why you ask the questions” the man said.

Noctis took a long breath and slowly exhaled, “You see, it is all within your government’s power to enact _any_ bills and the crown- _my_ side of the government would be the one who will have to act according to the bill your government conceded”,

“ _My_ government doesn’t be elected by the people. But _yours_ do” Noctis said, “You are the voice of the people and their intermediate to reach me”.

“I completely understand about that, Your Majesty” the older man said- slowly raising his tone.

Noctis sighed, “Do you?” he asked with the same rising tone,

“Because the bill you would like to pass doesn’t seem to reflect _that statement,_ Mr. Ondore”.

“Which part of it do you think that endanger the people?” the old man asked him.

“Half of it, actually. All of it begins where a particular article says it is allowed for employers to contract an employee in _an indefinite time_ ” Noctis replied.

“What is wrong with that?”.

Noctis looked at the prime minister in a flat stare, “A contract employee I believe, doesn’t have the same rights as a full-time employee. The employers do not have any sort of obligation to provide insurances, over-time payments, and other benefits the same way they have to provide for full-time employees” he replied,

“Am I right, Prime Minister?”.

“That is right, Your Majesty” he answered, “But what is wrong with that?” he asked again.

“You want to make the corporations able to strip down every right the workers have” Noctis said bluntly.

The Prime Minister fell silent and looked at Noctis straight to his eyes. The King didn’t waver either, accepting the staring contest his prime minister presented him.

“With due respect, _Your Majesty_ ” The older man began to say, “Have you ever thought about it from a different point of view?”.

“Which and _whose_ point of view?” Noctis continued to hold his gaze.

“The point of view of the people who provide them with the works” he said, “Health insurance, work insurance, paid maternity and paternity leave, and even ridiculous right for the female workers to be able to absent during menstruations were completely unfair to those who already provide them with life” the Prime Minister said with many emphases on his speech.

“You mean those who get the most profit out of the goods and the services the workers make for them. The people who in a span of a year would become a billionaire while the workers barely meet the end’s need?” Noctis replied.

“The productivity of the manufacturing industry is still so minimum compare to what this country could have achieved” he said.

“And the answer to that problem is by milking the workers to dry?” Noctis asked sarcastically.

“To ensure that the capital holders could save their money and increasing their company productivity and attract as many investors as we could” the Prime Minister insisted.

Noctis sighed and fell silent again.

This one was way more stubborn than the first one. That’s for sure.

“I’ve only experienced two prime ministers. One is an engineer and now, is a businessman” Noctis said, “Your predecessor thinks that every number was a fact and every fact should have the numbers. If it didn’t have an actual number, then it wasn’t a fact and should be ignored”,

“On the first two years, his government proposed five industrial and mining areas to be built across the country. I said that’s too much for the cabinet to handle. He then said that his side of the government would help and stupidly, I said okay”,

“The very next year, there were complaints about water contamination seventeen miles from the construction area of industrial parks number 4. The complaints got back to me and I asked him about it. Could you guess what he said to me?” Noctis asked.

The older man shook his head.

“He said that it was impossible because according to some scientific data, their planning was already perfect. Even if there were a construction failure and contamination, the radius outside fourteen miles wouldn’t be affected” Noctis sighed,

“Two months later, three villages’ water supply was severely contaminated. Seven hundred and eighteen people had to be relocated, and forced to leave their home behind”,

“Not to mention, the construction was canceled. I am sure you know about the story” Noctis said.

“Yes, Your Majesty. I am very aware of the case. We lost twenty billion for it and another billion for the villagers’ relocations”

“Good” Noctis said, “The public backlash and the country’s budget loss were the keys to your party’s success of winning the _very first_ general election. Isn’t that right, Prime Minister?”.

The old man sighed, “Yes, it was”.

“Very good” the king said, “Now, imagine my disappointment that my _new_ prime minister shares the same problem with his predecessor”.

“Me?” the prime minister pointed his finger to his own chest.

“Yes, you” Noctis replied.

“I am sorry, Your Majesty. But I definitely not the same person as that _pathetic man_ ” the old man said, “That’s a ridiculous statement”. 

_So you don’t like him, huh._

“You aren’t the same person like him, but you definitely think exactly _like_ him”,

Noctis sighed, “You are still thinking like a _businessman_ , just as he was thinking like an _engineer_. Everything is about profit and loss for you, just as everything should be a number and system for him. You see this country as a corporation which you are the Chief Executive, while he was seeing this country as an industrial plant, which he was the Head Engineer”.

“But you are not a businessman anymore- at least for now”,

“You are the prime minister” Noctis said, “So, act and decide something accordingly”.

“Fate will leave you”,

“Hate will not heal you”,

“Pray that one day, peace shall flow, everywhere”.

Lightning tilted her head to the side a little bit, looking at her son and making sure that he was already fast asleep. After his lunch, Lightning changed his clothes into the more comfortable ones and of course, the nap time came. Unlike other kids who would cry when their parents forced them to nap, her son was doing it willingly every day.

He was too much alike to his father. 

Azrael Lucis Caelum- her first child was born four years and six months ago, in the middle of the night at the end of November. If there was one moment Lightning would never be ashamed for saying that she was scared, it would be that very moment. The pain was otherworldly, to the point that she was sure she could die at any moment. It felt like all of her body was being ripped apart. Amidst the process of giving birth, she felt so painful and tired. But the doctor said that the baby’s head has already appeared and she couldn’t stop then or the baby would die.

Upon hearing the word, she couldn’t hear and feel anything anymore. Not even Noctis’s handgrip and his encouraging words. She shook her head and gave the final push.

Azrael’s first cry was everything to her. Her pain and fear were vanished, just like that. And when he was handed to her, nothing could describe how magical that moment was. He was worth every pain, every fear, and every struggle she had to endure.

“Sleep well, my angel” she whispered and bent her head down to kiss his forehead.

She climbed out of the bed and slowly went into the baby crib. Oh, how delighted she was looking at her daughter. When Azrael was born, Lightning immediately knew that she didn’t want to just only had one child. But turned out, that the notes of the previous queens were right. It was so hard to conceive again.

After two years of trying with no result, Lightning knew that advanced medication had to be involved. The decision caused a huge rift between her and Noctis. He didn’t understand why she had to force herself in doing all those tiring and difficult process. He insisted that one child was enough and he hated that she had to fight so hard just to get pregnant again.

But she refused to give up and in August of last year, she finally got pregnant with the second child.

Another price had to be paid though- Lightning had to undergo surgery to give birth to her.

But just like Azrael, her daughter was worth every pain that came along the way.

And now, her family was complete. Lightning knew that she had built a great foundation for her family and the kingdom. Nothing would ever shake them- she herself would make sure of it.

Unlike her brother, the little sister was born right after the sun was rising. Lightning was being drugged and the next time she woke up, she saw Noctis was busy carrying and cooing over the baby. The sight made her smile. At first, she was afraid that Noctis would love his daughter less because of the rift between them. But the big goofy smile on his face when he looked at the baby was convinced Lightning that her worry would never happen.

 _‘Oh Light, she was so beautiful’_ was his first word to her, right after he noticed her woke up.

Lightning had a name for her in mind, because they didn’t discuss it- unlike Azrael’s case. But then, Noctis next word surprised her,

_‘My angel of beauty, Jophiel’ he said to the baby,_

_‘Now we have two angels surrounding us, Love’._

_'Jophiel Claire Caelum' Noctis gave her full name._

She almost cried upon hearing it- a hundred percent sure that her worry definitely would never happen.

Lightning caressed her pink chubby cheek gently, somehow sure that she would wake up soon.

A voice of footsteps made her turned her head in the door direction. And seconds after that, Noctis was standing right at the entrance of the nursery bedroom.

“Light, you aren't supposed to stand too much” he said, “Your stitches-” he didn’t finish his sentence.

“I know” she answered, “But I think it’s about time Jo would wake up”.

Noctis sighed and went to her side, he grabbed her shoulder gently and guided her back to the bed. He even helped her and lifted her legs onto the bed. Lightning then sat and lean on the mountain of pillows behind her, while making sure not to disturb Azrael who was sleeping on edge of the bed.

Her husband then went to the crib and took his daughter in his arm. He went back to the bed and comfortably settled himself beside Lightning.

“Is there something that goes wrong with the meeting?” Lightning asked, “You look troubled”.

Noctis sighed while keeping petting the baby’s backside, “Well, turns out he isn’t _too much capitalistic_ ” he said, “He is the embodiment of capitalism itself”,

“I underestimated his stubbornness and greed”.

Lightning shook her head, “How could the people chose him?”.

“He is adamant on passing the workers bill” he said, “He even used _the card_ already”.

“Seriously?!” she was shocked, “It’s just been two months after the election”.

The previous prime minister- Lightning remembered from Noctis stories, had used the _‘you’ve abandoned the kingdom for ten whole years and causing nightmares’_ for twenty-three times in a span of five years. Whenever the politicians were making a mess, they loved to use that card against Noctis. When the people protested against them, their defense was always that if the long night didn’t happen, the kingdom wouldn’t be in such a condition.

In the course of five years, Lightning had to say that she was impressed by Noctis’s work. The economy was getting better and better each year, causing the Human Development Index to touch points eight nine overall, with Insomnia being the highest with points nine two and Dusace being the lowest with points eight three. Noctis definitely knew how to get his people out of the post-apocalyptic world. It was probably what he had been prepared for during his childhood.

Sometimes, Noctis himself thought that the kingdom moved too fast and getting too ambitious about everything. It was predicted that if the phase kept going strong, their index would touch point nine four by three years. To ensure that they wouldn’t stumble if something unpredictable happened, he underwent many systematic changes. And it needed lots of bills and laws to be changed. This was where things got complicated with the politicians. Many times, the changed that Noctis wanted was completely opposite to what they wanted.

“What did you say then?” Lightning asked.

“Oh, I said he could keep being stubborn and we could battle through the Supreme Court or he could come home and revise some articles”.

“I doubt he just accepted it like that” she said.

“Oh no, he didn’t. He said that creating the bill is the gift of the parliament alone and that he was the voice of the people and also threaten me that he could tell the media to attack me”.

“Did he really?” she asked, “Well, he definitely has some guts to say that to you- and stupidity as well”,

“What did you say then?”.

“Nothing fancy. I said that it’s true he is the voice of the people, but then I reminded him that I am the father and protector of the people. And I will not let anyone, even _their own voice_ crushes them behind their back”,

Noctis sighed, “Also, I threaten him that if he wants to utilize his power against me, I could do that as well. After all, I have the whole Army, Navy, and Air Force as well as the glaives behind my back”.

“That’s rather overboard, don’t you think?” Lightning asked amusedly.

“True. Even I admit it myself” he said, “But someone like him who wants to exercise his power whenever he wants could only be battled by fear of greater power”.

She nodded and smiled. Lightning was proud of his growth in strength and determination. Above all of the things she subtlety did, that was the thing she was proud of the most.

“Nn-gghhh” Azrael sighed in his sleep.

The boy turned his body sideways and hugged Lightning’s right leg that’s covered within the thick blanket.

“Suuuushh uuuuushh” she gently caressed his hair and patted his back.

Then, the baby stirred in Noctis’s arm. Her eyes opened and the beautiful sky-blue orbs greeted him. The doctors predicted that as the time passed and the eyes changed colors, they would eventually settle in a greenish hue. That thing somehow really excited Noctis so much, Lightning noticed.

And Of course, the baby started to cry.

“Ooooh, hungry?” Noctis asked the baby, “Suuush, mommy’s here, baby. Don’t worry” he said cutely.

He carefully handed her to Lightning and watch his wife breastfed the baby. Noctis then nuzzled Lightning’s neck and hugged her tightly. She giggled quietly, made sure that her voice didn’t disturb Azrael again.

“You come here to nap as well, aren’t you?” she asked Noctis.

“Yep” he replied while taking off his shoes and blazer. He then lying on the bed beside Lightning who was still sitting, breastfeeding the baby. 

“Have you met Serah?” she asked, “She’s already here”.

“Of course. I met her while she was playing the piano in the drawing-room on my way here” he said,

“I hope the rest of your family would be on time for the name announcement tonight”.

She smiled, “Of course they would. The twin will cry if they miss the fireworks”.

Noctis chuckled, “Ahhh, Joee is lucky to be surrounded with so many big sisters in the future. Azrael only has Aeris as an older brother figure”.

_Joee? Cute nickname._

“But I think it is good for his development. Aeris is older while Hydra is younger. He will be the one who balanced the other two” Lightning said.

“Huh, I never think about it” Noctis replied, “Within their group, Josephine is the one who always keep everyone in place. And she’s only three- it’s weird”.

“Hah well, she is maybe young but she is Ignis and Aranea’s daughter. It’s in her blood to keep everyone in check” she sighed,

“I hope you don’t mind if I want her to be closer to Joee in the future instead of the boys” Lightning said.

Noctis tilted his head, “Of course, no. After all, Azrael already has Aeris”.

She smiled and kissed him, “Good” she said.

The thirty-nine years old King sighed contently and made himself comfortable. Seconds later, his eyes were closed and he slipped into his slumber.

Lightning bowed her head down to see her daughter who already leaking out milk from her mouth. She smiled and rubbed her lips gently. And just like her brother and father, she was ready to sleep again.

“Haaahh nnghh” Azrael sighed in his sleep again.

The twenty-seven years old woman smiled and patted his back again with her right hand. Surrounded by her own little family, was something that would never cross her mind a lifetime ago. But here she was, in the nursery bed, sat among the sleeping men and baby.

Leaning on the pillows, she humming the tune once again.

“Make my wish come true, let darkness sleep aside”,

“Hiding all our hope, mocking what we treasure”,

“Battles we can win, if we believe our soul”,

“Hang in for the light till dawn”.

\--

**M.E 770**

The dresser put his tuxedo on and tidied them up. He couldn’t believe that the man on the reflection looked so calm. Inside, his heart was beating so fast that he didn’t aware of his surrounding. Everything seemed and sounded so blurry to him.

“We are finished, Your Majesty” said the senior dresser.

Noctis took a long breath before exhaled it slowly, “Thank you” he whispered.

He looked at the man on the reflection once again. The green with golden embroidered Kingdom of Lucis insignia, the little tie- everything was just like a long time ago. The only difference was the color of his attire. Instead of royal blue, it was black. The dresser was the one who suggested it. His bride’s dress was apparently would be red and it would be better if his attire was black.

“Well, you look nice” said his best man, “And I have to say they did great shaving your beard”.

“Thank you, Iggy” he said, “I do want to look great today”,

“Although, I actually more worry about something else which is very very important”.

Ignis sighed in his seat, “Don’t worry, Noct. I am sure you will not forget your vow”.

“You said the same thing about my proposal lines four months ago”,

“It didn’t work”, Noctis said, “I forget everything and instead recited that classic poem, I said some tacky lines about road”.

“Well, that poem is too long anyway” Ignis assured him.

“This vow is longer! Damn!” Noctis started to pace around the room.

“Just calm down, Noct” the Royal Advisor said, “Panicking will only make it worse”.

Ignis sighed and reached over the television remote, “Let’s have some little noise” he said and pressed the power button.

**“-autumn, people are flocking the street to wait for His Majesty and Miss Farron passing by. Reporting live from outside The Mors Cathedral, they got us some gigantic screens so that the people could see what happen inside. Back to the studio”**

**“Thank you for the report, Tess”,**

**“As for now, the road from The Citadel to Mors Cathedral has been cleared completely. And people are enthusiastically waiting for the couple. And also, not only in front of the cathedral itself but they had installed screens and sound systems so that the people could watch comfortably. Now, we go to Brian to get a report from inside the cathedral. Brian, the time is yours”.**

**“Well, it is reported that every guest has been present at the very moment. We could see some honorable guests like Ravus Nox Fleuret, The King of Tenebrae, Empress Solara Aldercapt of Nifleheim, and the newly appointed First Secretary of Accordo Mrs. Francesca Medici has arrived and seated as well”.**

**“Thank you for the report, Brian”,**

**“His Majesty is scheduled to leave The Citadel in eleven-thirty and Miss Farron in eleven forty-five. It is only ten minutes left for His Majesty to finally came out of The Citadel.-”**

“Why Gladio hasn’t called us yet?” Noctis asked.

Ignis turned off the television in an instant, “Definitely not working” he mumbled.

And right after that, someone was getting into the room. It was Gladio.

“Fyuuuuuh, you look hot, Noct” Gladio said.

“What’s taking so long?!” The King asked.

“Calm your tits down, I have to double-check everything” The Shield replied, “Come on, your car- riage is ready”.

“Great!” he exclaimed.

The three of them then got out of the room and went down to the main hallway. When they got out, they could see some of the journalists were flashing their camera towards them in many directions. The car was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs, with Prompto in the driver's seat.

Noctis smiled and looked back at Ignis and Gladio who were standing right behind him.

“Don’t say it” Gladio suddenly said, “I know exactly what you want to say”.

Noctis chuckled, “Alright, I will not say it” he replied.

They went down the grand staircase and get into the open cap car. Gladio took the back seat with Noctis, while Ignis got into the passenger seat.

“Just like the old-time, isn’t it?” Promto cheerfully said.

“Aggh!” Noctis groaned.

“I don’t say a freaking thing” Gladio replied.

“What- what did I say?” Prompto confused.

“Sentimental, cheesy stuff” Ignis said.

“But it’s true” Prompto defended himself, “We are going to take Noct to his wedding!” he said,

“-again” he whispered.

Noctis sighed and closed his eyes for a while, “Well, it’s definitely true” he said,

“Just make sure I get a happy ending this time” he said.

“Will do, Your Majesty” Gladio replied,

“We’ll do our best” Ignis said, “With everything we have”.

“With everything we've got” Promto said before slowly stepped onto the pedal.

**“His Majesty arrives at the cathedral at exactly eleven twenty-eight. Oh- he is waving at the crowd!”**

**“The people give thundering applause and shout to the king right now!”**

**“He slowly walked inside with his best man, Mr. Ignis Scientia who is also his royal retainer since he was a little prince and now he fills the position as His Majesty’s Royal Advisor. Another figure followed, Mr. Prompto Argentum, His Majesty's best friend who works as a photographer and curator for The National Gallery. And last, is Gladiolus Amicitia- His Majesty’s Shield.”**

“Mam, it’s time” the maid said, breaking Lightning’s gaze from the screen.

She nodded and took her gaze back to the mirror. Two maids stepped forward and carefully got her veil down. The sheer crimson veil covered her face and fell until it reached her waist. It was secured by the pink rose flower crown on her head. The flower crown was really special, for it was made by Serah, Vanille, and Fang- her family and bride’s maids. When the committee for the wedding asked her to choose the crown for her wedding, she shook her head and said that she wouldn’t wear any diamond or gold, or any jewelry that day.

Lightning and Noctis made a promise, that on their wedding day, they would walk down that aisle as an ordinary man and woman.

She walked to the altar to marry the man she loved and loved her.

Serah approached her and gave her the bouquet. It was a small one; only consist of two branches of red roses, surrounded by some leaves and tied with a black bow.

“You are so gorgeous, sister” Serah said.

Lightning smiled, “I hope I wouldn’t trip on anything” she said.

“I am sure you will not” her sister assured her.

“Come on, they're waiting for us” Vanille called them.

The four of them along with the dresser team went out of the room and got out of the building. Lightning slowly descended the stairs, making sure she didn’t trip over her dress. She knew that the journalist and photographers were filming and taking her picture from every angle.

Two cars were waiting for them. One for her and Serah and the other for Fang and Vanille. The car windows were transparent, people could see her and she could see the people from inside.

Along the road, she saw the massive crowd gathered on the side of the street, waving Lucis' small flag.

It was a weird feeling for her to be cheered on. But, she wouldn’t lie to herself. It made her a little bit at ease and believed that Noctis’s words to her on that night were true. 

They arrived at the massive cathedral, which was surrounded by small parks and skyscrapers. She looked up the building in front of her while Serah, Fang, and Vanille tidied her dress up.

“Light, we are ready if you are” Fang whispered.

“Thank you, Fang” Lightning whispered.

She took a couple of long deep breaths before starter to walk into the cathedral. Lightning could heard the obvious gasps of people, seemed shocked by her appearances. And to be honest, she completely understood why they did that. Her dress’s designer was really excited when she said that she wanted her dress to be red. He said that no royal bride ever wore any color except white, for it symbolized the purity of the oracle.

Red was her color, and she wanted to marry Noctis in her own color.

The music started and she walked slowly, tried to be graceful as best as she could like her tutor had taught her.

But once she stepped into the chapel, she couldn’t think of anything, couldn’t see anything- didn’t bother to even notice Snow, Hope, and Sazh on the front row who were gasping, Ravus Nox Fleuret who shook his head slowly, Gladio and Iris who smiled to her, or Cindy, or Promto, or Ignis, or anyone at all. In Lighting’s eyes, she could only see one person who mattered the most,

Noctis, looking at her in such a radiant smile, waiting for her at the end of the aisle.

Just like that, she didn’t care about anything else anymore.

She looked at him in the eyes and let her legs brought her to him.

Noctis offered his hand to her and she accepted it. Lightning didn’t even notice that her hand handed the bouquet to Serah who was standing behind her.

It was truly just the two of them alone.

“Beautiful” Noctis said without sounded it at loud while he was opening her veil.

She smiled and took a deep breath.

The archbishop walked from his station and stood in front of them, then covered their joined hand with a thick black fabric.

“Our beloved Etro, we gather here to celebrate Thy gift of love, and its presence among us. Renew within us an affectionate and loving spirit. Enrich our lives with the gracious gift of your love, so that we may embrace others with that same love as Noctis Lucis Caelum and Lightning Farron, who came before Thy present to be tied in the Holy Matrimony”, he began the ceremony.

“I call upon both of your attention. The decision which you have made and the covenant you are about to declare before God. The vows you are about to take are not to be taken without careful thought, for in them you are committing yourselves exclusively to one another for as long as you both shall live”.

“We understand” Noctis and Lightning replied to him together in sync.

“The Groom, please say your vow to the bride” The archbishop said.

Noctis turned his body to Lightning and tighten his hold under the fabric. He took a couple of breath before said his vows,

“Love, I promise to love you, every single moment- forever”,

“Whether it is on the bed of roses or within a raging storm. Whether it is in this world or another. Whether it is in peace or full of fight”,

“I will cherish and love you, even after our beloved Goddess takes our soul and sail them to her realm. I, Noctis Lucis Caelum and this is my solemn vow” he said.

“And now, the bride, please say your vow to the groom” The Archbishop said.

Lightning’s eyes began to shake, but Noctis's hand stroked hers gently as if reminding her that nothing else except the two of them matter.

She smiled at him and looked nothing but his eyes,

“Above all the things of kindness that you’ve shown me, you taught me to love and to live within that love. And so, I promise you that I will continue to love you. Not only when it is effortless, but also when I must fight to do so”,

“This, I will do till the end of my existence. I will be your wings when you try to fly and being the ground when you are feeling lost and afraid. And I will never ever leave you in your moment of greatest needs”,

“I, Lightning Farron and this is my solemn vow” Lightning said with a trembling voice in the end.

_We finally did it._

The Archbishop put his hands above theirs and pressed them even more with his own hands,

“Our Goddess, who art in heaven, Thy kingdom come on earth as it is in heaven. Lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For Thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory. Forever and ever, blessed these two being with Thy love and kindness. And so, they could fulfill their promise upon Thee. Amen.”

“Amen!” the whole cathedral followed.

“Noctis Lucis Caelum and Lightning Caelum, having witnessed your vows for marriage before God and all who are assembled here, I now pronounce you husband and wife”,

“You may kiss the bride” he said to Noctis.

Lightning looked at him timidly and momentarily looked at people around them. Ignis was smiling cheekily a bit far behind Noctis while Fang threw her a sly smirk. Her attention to other people was broken by Noctis’s hands on her chin. He held her in place and leaned forward.

She closed her eyes and felt his lips on hers. There wasn’t wild and raging passion in it, but a lot of love and gentleness. It reminded her of their first kiss on the day she visited The Citadel. The warm sun tingled her skin and the gentle hands caressing her cheeks.

Everything was perfect.

And Lightning wouldn’t change nor trade it in any other way.

After what felt like a lifetime, they broke the kiss and met thundering applause from everyone who presented in that room.

The music was starting again and her bride’s maids approached her once again.

Her little sister gave her the bouquet back to her. Suddenly, Lightning’s eyes went past the altar, to the Etro’s giant statue.

Without thinking, she walked toward it. She could hear murmurs behind her, probably questioning her action. But she didn’t care. Somehow, she knew that it was the right thing to do and she had to do it right away.

She placed the flower bouquet on the statue's feet, then clasped her hand and bowed her head.

_This life you give me is so surreal for my past or current self. But still, I would like to say thank you._

_Thank you for everything that happens in my past life, it somehow brought me here. And thank you for letting me meet him. I don’t know what kind of life you’ve prepared for me in the future. But whether it would last forever or no, thank you for letting me meet him. Please, let us be happy and live in peace for a while- even if it's just within this lifetime._

_Once again, thank you._

Lightning turned her body and walked back to Noctis’s side. He smiled at her and offered his hand for her to link to. She accepted it and began to walk down the aisle toward outside, together.

\--

 **FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My God, it’s finished!!! I am so happy.
> 
> The baby name- Azrael is after the angel of death, as maybe most of you probably already know. At first, I thought of Solis or Helios which both are meant 'Sun'. But then, I remember that the whole idea of this story in the first place is the link between XIII and XV world, which is Etro- the goddess of death. And so, I searched through all of the possible names connected with death. The only one that clicked with me is after the angel of death itself. 
> 
> Also, Hydra is after Hydrangea- the flower, just like the other Amicitia family members whose name is after flowers.
> 
> \--
> 
> I would like to thank everyone who had supported me with encouragement, feedback, and kudos so that I could gather enough spirit to finish the story. I couldn’t express how it meant so much to me.
> 
> I'd like to say sorry, if within the story or comments, I somehow offended you in any way. Believe me, I never meant to do any of that. I also want to say sorry, if you find the trivia within the story is incorrect. Please, say it in the comment so I could fix it.
> 
> The series would continue within the same universe as this one. Please, look forward to it (^,^a.
> 
> Once again, thank you for your support.
> 
> See you next time.
> 
> -Ana-.  
> \--


End file.
